Devil from the past
by ShuShuFontana
Summary: Someone from the past is back. The devil wants something. What and why? Smacked and little bit of MacPeyton. But mostly SMACked! FINAL chapter 37 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Ship: Smacked**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except maybe this fanfic.**

**Spoilers: A lot. Spoilers from season 3 finale "Snow Day" and also from season 1.**

**Rating: Swearing and minor violence. Maybe later rated as M.**

**A/N:** **This is my first fanfic ever,so be kind. English is not my native language so there might be some errors,sorry.**

* * *

It's been a rough day for all of them. Danny and Adam got beated up quite badly. Mac got few little cuts. Luckily she and Hawkes only just got soaking wet. 

Now Stella was on her way to home. She was sitting in the cab and thinking about what happend today.

_The day started as any other day. Stella arrived at the crime scene,Mac was there with her. The police had busted out the drug dealer ring. After going back to the lab with the cocaine the alarm went off and they had to evacuate the building. They suspected a gass leak._

_When Stella was heading for the elevator she saw Mac down the corridor and when she saw he wasn't coming for the elevator she knew she couldn't leave. She couldn't leave Mac behind._

_So she went after Mac and they discovered that the gass leak was fake so something else was going on in there. They had no connection to the outside world. No internet and phone connections. They had to find out what the hell was going on...and fast. They decided to split and go to their own directions._

_She was walking down the corridor when suddenly someone grabbed her from the behind,covering her mouth. Fortunately that person turned out to be Mac, but he did scared the hell out of her. To be honest when she found out that it was Mac who had grabbed her she wished she could go back to those strong arms,pressed against Mac's body,his face so close to her ear and..._

Stella snapped out of her thoughts. She can't be thinking like that. Mac was her best friend for God's sake and he was already with someone. "_Yeah,he's with her...with Peyton. Going to London with her."_

Stella felt uncomfortable. She knew she should be happy for him. He's finally getting his life back in track but somehow she couldn't be happy. Something was holding her back.

She pushed those thoughts away and went back to events of that day.

_She and Mac wasn't alone in the building anymore and the company wasn't that great. Drug dealers dressed in gass company uniforms were walking around the lab searching for their cocaine. Suddenly the computer peeped. It was Hawkes he was still in the building. Mac typed message telling Hawkes what was going on and that he was with Stella. They didn't had much time for a chat because one of the bad guys had apparently heard them and now Mac and Stella was on the run. Bullets and glass was flying when they ran through the lab,bad guys running after them. _

_Next time when she saw Mac he was in trouble. One of the bad guys was holding a gun at him. She took one of the microscopes and sneaked behind the guy and hit him with the microscope. He fell down to the floor and lost his gun to Mac. He wasn't talking and they needed to act fast as the others were already making a hole to the vault. Mac was handing the gun to Stella...literally. Their hands touched and Stella could feel the sparks. She was wondering if he felt it too. No of cource not! He was with her...with Payton!_

Once again Stella found her self wandering to danger zone so she forced her self back to safe zone.

_While Mac was sending a little present to Hawkes,Stella was keeping a company to the guy. When Mac came back she was tieing the guy to a chair and Mac started making a little trap. After the trap was ready Mac and Stella continued on their way. They met Hawkes at the elevator he brought a bullet for Mac and Stella lifted one fingerprint from one of the elevator buttons. They made some matching work with the bullet and the fingerprint and now things were getting clear for them._

_Bad guys set off the springlers and now they were standing under the cold shower. Clothes were starting to stick to the skin and Mac was just wearing a black t-shirt. Stella knew she should be thinking other things but her eyes wandered to Mac. Damn he looked sexy. His skin was wet and the water was dripping from his hair and that black t-shirt was glued to Mac's torso. Stella snapped out of her trance when Mac handed the guns to her and Hawkes. They were ready to stop the guys getting out of the building. _

_It was her job to make sure that the elevators were secured. She made her way to the elevator and was able to close the doors before the bullets reached her. Guys were pissed off you could tell and she felt good about her self. She felt like she was in an action movie or something...but at the same time she was worried about Mac..and of cource Hawkes as well. There was no way of knowing if they were in trouble. When she reached the top floor, the doors opened and when she stepped out of the elevator she saw Flack and Hawkes pointing their guns at three guys.Well at least Hawkes was ok,but where was Mac. He was still in the building! They were just about go find him when there was an explosion. She didn't run away from the building,she needed to find Mac. That's all she was thinking,she couldn't think of loosing him. Stella,Don and Hawkes were heading inside when Mac walked out of the door. Stella felt reliefed after seeing Mac standing there,injured but ok. She needed to hold him,that was the only thing in her mind at that point. She needed to hold Mac and feel him,feel that he was alive. She hugged Mac and when she was sure he was alive she let go of him. They were all standing there when she saw Peyton running towards them. She could only watch when Peyton ran right into Mac's arms.They were holding each others and Stella could only stare. She was feeling sick but she just couldn't turn away. When she saw Mac walking away with Peyton she called after him and asked where he was going. Mac just simply answered...To London. That's when her heart sank. He was going to London with her...with Peyton. Mac was leaving...and she was staying behind. He was leaving with another woman._

_What was she thinking! Not again! She should be happy for him and not think about her self! They were friends...that's all. He loved Peyton...not her._

Stella shook her self out of the thoughts when the cab arrived in front of her appartment building.

She just wanted to get home,get out from these wet clothes,grab a hot shower, maybe some wine and then fall to a peaceful sleep. She paid the cab and walked in the building.

One her way up she met the janitor of her building.

"Good evening Ms. Bonasera. How are you today?"

"Good evening Mr. Smith. Not so good I'm afraid. I had a rough day."

"Oh I can see that. Well,I hope your rest of the evening would be better."

"Oh I hope so too."

Stella was heading for her door when the janitor called after her.

"Oh by the way Ms. Bonasera! The plumber came and you weren't at home so I let him in."

"Oh,okey. Thank you Mr.Smith and goodnight."

She smiled a little but she couldn't help but wonder who called the plumber. She sure didn't called him in. She was too tired to think about it any further so she just thought that maybe the plumber visited all the appartments.

"Goodnight Ms. Bonasera."

Stella turned around and continued her way to her appartment door.

But she didn't know she was not going to have a nice hot shower and she definately wasn't going to have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So this was my chapter one.I know this chapter was mostly about Stella but Mac will be there soon, no worries. Did you liked it? Maybe hated it? Please let me know. I'm going to post chapter two soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the chapter 2. I still need those reviews people!**

* * *

Finally Stella reached to her door and got in. She turned on the lights and put her purse on top of the table which was down the hallway. She didn't bother to remove her shoes,she just walked right into a bathroom,she needed the hot shower that badly. Shower curtain was closed so she just reached her hand in and turned on the water. She looked her self in the mirror,she looked awful. Well,what did you expect? That's what you get when you stand under the springlers your clothes on. She bend down to get a bath towel from the cabinet under the sink. When she stood up and looked back to the mirror she saw two pair of eyes staring at her from her behind. She could only see the eyes because person who was standing behind her was wearing a ski mask. The sight scared a daylight our of her and she was about to turn around when the person grabbed her from behind and tried to cover her mouth and nose with something. This was far away from Mac grabbing her from behind,she knew she have to act fast before it was too late. Stella started to struggle,she wasn't ready to give up. She was able to use her elbows so she hit with her elbow as hard as she could. It worked she hit the guy right to his stomach and he let her go. He was bending down holding his stomach so Stella used her elbow again and hit him in the back of the head. He fell down to floor but he remained consciousness. 

Stella ran out of the bathroom and on her way to the living room,she was about to grab her purse knowing that her cellphone and gun would be there. By the time Stella reached her purse the guy was already getting up and now he was really pissed off.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for this!"

Stella was going through her purse as fast as she could. She found her phone and was about to reach her gun when the guy came from behind and throwed her down to the floor.Stella's phone and gun went flying agross the room ending up near at the coffee table in the living room but unfortunately the gun flew right under the couch.She could see the guy coming towards her so she tried to slide away but he grabbed her by the angle and started to pull Stella towards him.

"No!! Let go off me!!"

Stella started to kick and was able to kick the guy in the face when he was bending down. Guy flew backwards and landed on his back with a growl.

Stella stumbled back on her feet and ran to the living room. First she tried to reach for her gun but it was too far from her reach and the guy was already standing up and heading to her way.

"You fucking bitch! That's it, no more being nice!"

"No! Stay aways from me!"

Stella reached for her cellphone and pressed the speed dial number one. The guy grabbed Stella's wrist and yanked the cellphone off her hand.

"Give me that thing." He threw the cellphone to the wall.

Stella and the guy standed face to face neither one of them moving,they were just staring at each others.

Finally the guy broke the silence "Now Ms. Bonasera it's time for us to go."

"No! I'm not going anywhere! What do you want from me!?"

"You. I want you." and with that he attacked. There was a struggle and things from the bookself was falling to the floor. Stella was able to hit the guy once but unfortunately the guy hit her back...hard. She fell backwards and hit her forehead to corner of the coffee table and she barely stayed on conscious.

"I wish this wouldn't have to end like this." he reached for her and covered her mouth and nose with a piece of wet rag. Stella was already feeling dizzy so it only took couple of inhales and she blacked out. The guy picked her up from the floor and carried her out of her appartment.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is coming up. So I can tell you that Mac will be on next chapter. Yay! Remember to click the review button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finised up the chapter 3. Go me. LoL I hope you like it.**

* * *

Annoying sound of a phone ringing on a bedside table woke Mac up. He was having a day off well not actually a day, more like a week or two. Who an Earth was calling him? He almost refused to pick up the phone but eventually he picked up the phone.

"Hello." You could hear from his voice that he wasn't that happy.

"Morning Mac. It's me,Danny."

"Morning Danny. Why are you calling me? Don't you know that..."

"It's you day off. I know." Danny finished for him.

"Then...what's the problem?"

"Mac."

"Yes."

"I think you should come to Stella's place."

That sure got his attention. But why...

"To Stella's place? Danny,what's going on?"

"Stella is missing. Someone took Stella!"

Now Mac was fully awake. He jumped out of the bed and his heart might have missed a beat or two.

"WHAT!?"

"I came to Stella's appartment when she didn't come to work and she wasn't answering her phone. The janiator let me in and I found a huge mess."

Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was already putting his pants on and searching for his shirt.

"I'm coming over. I'll be right there. Call Flack and tell him to get there with his boys. Oh and contact Lindsay and Hawkes we need every csi on this!"

"Already taken care of Mac. See ya soon."

"Good. Thanks."

With that he hung up and put his shirt on. Peyton heard the whole conversation and got up.

"You know we should be flying to London this afternoon. What's going on? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Stella's place."

"Well,I heard that." She said with the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Why?"

"Stella is gone. Someone took her."

"Oh God." This time concern replaced the sarcasm in Peytons voice.

"You have to cancel the flight. I can't leave right now. I have to find Stella."

"I understand Mac. I'll try to get a later flight."

"Fine. I'll call you. "

With that,not even a kiss, he left. Leaving Peyton behind.

Mac got in his car and headed towards to Stella's appartment. He couldn't believe this. Stella..his Stella was gone. Some bastard took Stella away from him. Mac was grasping the steering wheel and he could feel his anger rising. All the pain that Stella's been through...and now this. No! Not her!

Mac was driving like he had never drove before. Not stopping for the red lights,driving little bit too fast for the turns. He knew he was dangerous to him self and to other people on the street but the only thing in his mind was Stella._"She's alive. She has to be alive. We will find her." _he didn't even think otherwise. He needs to find her...and he will find her no matter what.

With no time he arrived at Stella's place. There was already police cars in front of the building and the outsiders were bloking the way. He got him self out of the car and pushed his way through the growd and entered in the building. Walking...well almost running to Stella's appartment he saw Flack talking with some guy. He passed them and reached for the door. He got in and the sight that he saw made him gasp. The appartment looked even worst than it looked like when Frankie had attacked Stella. There was signs of strugle everywhere.

Danny walked right up to him.

"Hey. You came fast. Lindsay and Hawkes haven't arrived yet but they're on their way. Flack is talking with the janiator and with the neighbors."

"Yeah. Ok. Let's look around and then decide what to do next."

"Sounds good to me."

At first they entered in the bathroom. The shower was still on,the bath towel was on the floor and there was signs of struggle.

"Maybe this is the place where it all began."

"Yeah maybe. Let's go to the living room."

Danny followed Mac out of the bathroom and they stopped by the table which was down the hallway. Things that seemed to belong on top of the table,including Stella's purse were lieing on the floor.

"I think she was trying to get something from her purse."

"Yeah,it seems so. Maybe her gun." said Mac while bending down to the floor. "Looks like blood drops."

"Yeah and it seems to lead to the door."

"Someone was bleeding." Mac didn't like the sound of that. He could almost say for sure that it was Stella's blood.

They continued their way to the living room and stood next to the coffee table.

"What a mess." Danny made a notion after looking around the living room.

"Yes. She did fight back that's for sure." Mac looked around and saw blood on corner of the coffee table. He pointed his flashlight to it "Blood. She might have hit her head."

"Yeah."

That's when Lindsay and Hawkes stepped inside.

Lindsay was first to speak "Hey guys. We came as soon as we could."

"Yeah,I think we all did." said Danny while looking at Mac who stayed in the living room while Danny walked up to Lindsay and Hawkes.

Lindsay had her eyes on Mac and asked "How is he?".

"On the edge. As you probably could guess. "

Three of them was looking at Mac when he kept staring at the coffee table.

Hawkes broke the silence "Hey Mac! What do you want us to do?"

Mac snapped out his trance and walked up to the others. "Hawkes,you take the bathroom. That's the place where this all might have started. Lindsay,take this hallway and work your way to the living room. Danny,you can take the living room and when Lindsay and Hawkes are done they can help you out."

Everyone nodded letting him know that they understood.

"What about you Mac? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk with the janiator and then join you guys."

With that they all went their directions.

Mac walked up to Flack and the janiator.

"Mac. This is Mr.Smith. He's the janiator of this building."

Mac shook the janiators hand "Nice to meet you sir. I'm detective Mac Taylor."

"Oh yeah,I remember you Mr.Taylor. I've seen you with Ms.Bonasera couple of times. You worked with her?"

Mac heard the janiator saying "worked" but he shook the idea of not working with Stella ever again out of his head "Yes,I **work** with her. She's my partner."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I hope you can find her. She's such a nice woman."

"We will. Now,I know you already answered some questions but do you mind if I ask some too?"

"No of cource not. I'll do whatever I can to help you find her."

"Thank you. When was the last time you saw Ms.Bonasera?"

"That would be last night. When she came home from work. Well,at least I think that's where she was coming from. She looked like she had a rough day."

"And what time was that?"

"I think it was around 11 p.m. or something like that."

"That makes sense. Did she came home alone?"

"Yes."

"Did you spoke with her?"

"Yeah we talked a little."

"About what?"

"Oh the usual. Greeting each others. I was asking about her day. She said it was a rough day so I wished her better rest of the evening."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. No wait! I told her that I let the plumber into her appartment."

"A plumber?" That got Mac's attention and also Flack's.

"Yeah. The plumber came in during the afternoon and he was knocking on her door. He told me that Ms.Bonasera had called him in and when she wasn't at home I let him in. I have a key to every appartment."

"Okey. Did she say anything about the plumber when you spoke with her?"

"No. Not really. But you know what was odd. I could swear that she looked like she didn't even knew anything about the blummer. But she didn't said anything so I leave it be."

"Really? Now that's interesting. Did you see the plumber getting out her appartment?"

"No. I was very busy that day so I just thought that I missed him going out."

"Did he have a car?"

"Yes. There was a black van in the alley. I assumed it was his van."

"Did you see the licence number?"

"No,I'm sorry. I didn't paid any attention to that."

"What did he looked like?"

"He looked like a normal guy. He had dark hair,grey or hazel brown eyes. He was about your height Mr.Taylor."

"What he was wearing? Did you noticed anything unusal about him?"

"He was wearing a blue overalls and black boots. He was also carrying a tool box. Oh and he had this accent when he spoke. I think he was from England or something like that."

_"An accent huh? " _Mac made a note to him self. That information might help at some point.

" Did you heard anything from Ms. Bonasera's appartment later that night?"

"No,not really. I'm not a next door neighbor and I live almost otherside of the building."

"Okey. Thank you Mr. Smith. If anything comes to your mind,please call me." Mac gave his card to Mr.Smith and was about to leave when Mr. Smith spoke "Uhm,Mr Taylor."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that the plumber kidnapped Ms.Bonasera? I mean I did let him in and..."

"Let's not get ahead of the time. We're investigating the appartment,maybe then we can say who did this to her."

"Oh okey."

Mac could see that this whole thing was bothering the old man "Mr.Smith,don't blame your self. You did nothing wrong. Only one who did something wrong was the person who did this.You have helpped us a lot. "

"Thank you detective. I will contact you if I come up with something."

"Thank you."

Mac headed back to the appartment and started to tell Lindsay,Danny and Hawkes what he had found out.

"I spoke with the janiator. He saw Stella around 11 p.m. last night when she was coming home from work. He also told me that he let the plumber into Stella's appartment during the afternoon."

Danny walked up to Mac and asked "You think that's our guy?"

"He's the best lead we got. The plumber told the janiator that Stella called him in but when the janiator told Stella about the plumber she looked like she didn't even knew about him."

"Sounds like our guy to me." Hawkes came out from the bathroom joining the others.

"Yes well, let's finish up from here and then see what we've got. Janiator saw a black van in the alley assuming it belonged to the plumber. So I'm going to check out the alley and then join you guys."

"Okey. We keep on working in here." and with that Lindsay turned back to her job.

* * *

**I have the chapter 4 ready but I still have to make some changes and read it through. I'll try to post it soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I'm posting quite fast but the next chapter might take a while. I haven't even started it yet. But here is chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

Stella slowly opened her eyes. She felt a sharp pain on her head so she had to close her eyes quickly. She touched her forehead with her hand and found source of the pain. She had a cut on her forehead and a nasty little bump.

_"What the hell happend? Where am I?" _Stella was trying to reason out.

Then she remembered. She remembered arriving at home from work and after entering her appartment someone attacked her. There was a struggle and in the end she hit her head to a coffee table. Now she was sitting in a chair and her hands were tied up to back of the chair.Stella forced her eyes open again and tried to look around the room where she was in. It was all dark and smelly. A basement maybe. But one thing was sure,she needed to get out of there.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac stepped into the alley taking a deep breath. To be honest,he needed a fresh air. He needed fresh air to clear his head,this case was getting him badly. Case. Stella had become a case...once again. But this time it was different,there was no Stella to be found.

Mac started to look around the alley,nothing really got his attention. Couple drops of blood,which lead from inside of the building to outside. But they already had a clue who's blood that might be. Then he noticed a tire track on the ground. That might have come from the van which took Stella. Maybe the guy left in a hurry. He lifted the tire track and walked up to a trash containers. Trash containers were damaged pretty badly and there was no way of knowing if the van had made a contact with them or just a garbage truck. Mac lifted some transfered paint samples from side of the trash container. Hopefully they will have luck with those samples. Mac walked back to a door and with final look at the alley Mac stepped back inside.

Mac walked back to Stella's appartment and joined rest of his team. Hawkes was finishing up in the bathroom when Mac stepped inside.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes,something. Some blood leading to the alley and a tire track. Might belong to that van which took Stella. Then I lifted some transfered paint from side of the trash container but that can be a long shot."

"Yes well, let's hope for the best."

"What about you? Find anything?"

"No fingerprints. The guy must have wore gloves. I found a muddy shoe print behind the bathroom door."

"Maybe he was waiting for Stella behind that door."

"Seems so. Then I also found traces of something from the floor and from the shower curtain. I took a sample of it."

"Good. Anything else."

"No,that's pretty much it."

"Okey.Thanks."

Mac walked up to Lindsay who was in the living room with Danny.

"Lindsay. Did you found something?"

"Nothing much I'm afraid. Lock of the door was perfectly fine. Whoever took Stella,didn't brake in. Do you think she knew her attacker and let him in?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so.The janiator let the plumber in and the plumber is our prime suspect so.."

"That makes sense. I also found blood drops leading to the door and Stella's purse which was empty. I guess all her stuff was thrown down to the floor. I couldn't found her cell phone or her gun."

"Oh but I did." said Danny getting a full attention of Mac and Lindsay.

Mac walked up to Lindsay and Danny who was down on the floor and looking under the couch.

"The gun is right you move the couch a little so I can reach it?"

Mac and Linday moved the couch so Danny was able to reach the gun. Danny handed the gun to Mac. "How did it end up here?"

Mac checked out Stella's gun "No bullets missing.She never fired it."

"Maybe she did reach her gun from her purse but lost it right away in a struggle?" said Lindsay.

"So that means she got out of the bathroom into the hallway trying to get her gun and possibly her phone but almost immediately lost them both. The guy might have knocked her down." Mac reasoned and handed the gun to Lindsay,she bagged it.

Danny got up from the floor and walked right next to Stella's phone. "The cell phone is right here. It might have been throwed against this wall. There's a little crack on the glass of this picture frame."

"Is the phone still working?"

"Seems so. She did try to call someone. There's a speed dial number 1 on the screen."

"Who's the speed dial number 1?" Lindsay was getting curious.

"Let's try out." Danny pressed the last button to make a connection.

After few seconds a cell phone started to ring. Lindsay and Danny turned around to look at the source of the sound. It was Mac. Well,Mac's phone to be accurate. Danny hung up the phone. "She tried to call you."

"Yeah but never got through." You could see the dissapointment from Mac's face. "I turned my phone off when I got home." he said with the sigh.

Lindsay walked next to Mac and put her hand on Mac's shoulder. "It's ok Mac. We're going to find her."

Mac didn't say anything and his eyes were focused to the floor. _"She tried to reach me for help and I wasn't there for her. I let her down when she most needed me."_

Then Mac broke the silence "I guess the whole fight ended up here. There's blood next to the coffee table and in the corner the coffee table there's also blood drops leaving from here and leading to the door." Lindsay and Danny looked at each others and then at the coffee table.

"Maybe she was able to free her self again in the hallway and tried to reach for her gun. And when the gun was out of her reach she went for her phone." Danny said looking at Lindsay and trying to avoid looking at Mac. He didn't want to see the pain in Mac's eyes.

"Maybe. But if she was able to free her self so many times. Why there's only her blood? I mean she did fight back,I'm sure he got some good punches."

Hawkes came from the bathroom and joined the others in the living room. "Lindsay is right. Why there's no blood? I didn't found any from the bathroom and she did fight her self free over there."

"And I didn't found any blood from the hallway. Other than Stella's."

"The janiator said that the guy was wearing overalls so maybe he didn't get any cuts. And maybe he was wearing a mask which prevent the blood dropping anywhere."

"That could be it."

There was a silence again but they all kind of knew what everyone was thinking. Stella. And what she's been through.

Mac was the one who broke the silence again "You two get back to the lab and take your evidence with you. Start progressing. I'll finish up with Danny and we will join you then."

"Got it." With that Hawkes and Lindsay took their gear and left.

"Finish up the living room,I'll take a look at the other rooms."

"Okey." Danny watched Mac when he walked away to the kitchen. This was really getting Mac,you could tell. And Danny couldn't blame him. This was getting him as well but this was different for Mac. Stella and Mac were close,they've know each others for a very long time. They need to find Stella fast. For Stella's sake and for Mac's too.

* * *

**Stella Taylor: Thank you for your review. I appreciate it a lot! I'm glad you like my fanfic.**

**Come on people! Review. It's not that hard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter for my loyal readers. At first I wrote this chapter down to a paper,I didn't have my computer near by. I was visiting my mum's friend with my mum and...I got bored. And what I decided to do...write a fanfiction. LoL**

* * *

Stella was still sitting in the dark. It felt like she's been sitting there forever. Her mind was racing she tried to figur out who had kidnapped her and what this person wants. She knew there was lots of people who she had put in jail and they hated her for sure. But no one particularly came to her mind.Suddenly she heard foot steps,someone was coming. She didn't know if it was her kidnapper or not but it could also be someone who might be able to help her.

"Hello!!? I'm down here!! Help! Please!" she shout as loud as she could and tried to free her self but the ties were too tight.

The door opened and sudden light hurt Stella's eyes so she couldn't see who was standing at the doorway. Then the figur started to come down the stairs. "There's no help around I'm affraid. No reason to shout detective."

_"Detective?" _maybe this was work related after all. "Who are you!? What do you want from me!?"

He walked right up to Stella and stopped in front of her. "I already told you. I want you."

"You didn't answer me. Who are you?"

"Someone from the past."

"Well that explains a lot." she said sarcastically. "Where am I?"

"Home. This is your home."

Stella was getting frustrated "This is **not** my home. I don't live here! You took me out of my appartment,you remember?"

"Yes. But this is your home now. Better start getting used to it."

"No! I will get out of here! I'm not staying here!" Stella started to loose her patience while this guy seemed to stay cool.

The guy just stared at Stella and then raised his hand. Stella thought he was going to hit her but he didn't. He touched Stella's forehead where the cut and the bump was. Stella moved her head away from his touch. "Get a hell away from me!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" For a second Stella tought he was deffinately going to hit her now because he wasn't cool anymore but instead he stepped away from her and started walking away.

"We need to clean that cut and put a bandaid. I'll be right back." with that he left Stella alone in the dark.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac and Danny were still at Stella's appartment. Danny was finishing up in the living room and Mac was now heading to Stella's bedroom. "Did you find anything?"

"Uhm...no. There were no signs of plumber working anything in the kitchen. I'm going to check Stella's bedroom."

"Okey. I'm almost done here."

Mac walked up to Stella's bedroom. One of the closet doors was open so he decided to peek in. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Danny. Could you come here for a second?"

"Sure.What's up?" Danny walked next to Mac and saw what Mac was looking.

"Some of Stella's clothes are missing from the rack and from the shelf."

"You are right. But why? Why would someone take Stella's clothes?"

"I don't know Danny. But I don't like where this is going."

"Me neither." Both of them were staring at empty shelfs of Stella's closet.

The reality hit Mac and hit hard. _"She's actually gone. Stella is gone and she might never come back."_

"Mac?" Danny was looking at Mac now and noticed that Mac was in his own world again.

Mac heard Danny calling his name so he snapped out of his trance.

"Mac? You ok?"

"Uhm...yeah. I'm fine." Mac tried to look confident but he didn't fool Danny.

Danny didn't believe what Mac was telling him but he decided to let it be. "Okey. I'm almost done in the living room. We can leave soon."

"Okey,good." with that Danny walked back to a living room and left Mac standing in the bedroom.

Mac walked up to a drawer which was slightly ajar. He pulled it open and saw what was inside. Stella's underwear. He knew he shouldn't be watching her underwear and especially in this situation. But he couldn't get the image out of his head. Some bastard going through Stella's clothes and underwear. "_That son of bitch! What the hell is he going to do with her!" _Mac felt his anger grow again and he knew he needed to back away before he would brake loose. That wouldn't do good for this investigation and finding Stella. He walked up to Stella's bed and with a deep sigh he sat down on the bed. He massaged his temples. He was getting a headache out of this but he knew it was nothing to compare what Stella was going through right now.

"Mac? You ready?" Mac looked up to the door and saw Danny standing there. Mac didn't knew how long he's been standing there but a look of Danny's face told everything.

Mac stood up and walked past Danny "Yeah,I'm ready. Let's get out of here."

Danny followed Mac in silence and they headed back to the lab.

* * *

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. I appreciate all of them. Reviews are very important for me.**

**islander2411: Mac/Stella stories are my fave as well. Thank you for your advice. My native language isn't English but I'm trying to do my best with typos and with spelling errors. **

**ang catalona: Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you came back and reviewed. Means a lot to be. **

**I'm glad that you all like my story so far and once again thank you for all these great reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You've been so kind to me so here is another chapter.**

* * *

Stella sat in the dark trying her hardest to figur out who this guy might be. His voice sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it where she might have heard it before. It was the accent that got her attention.

Her thinking progress was interrupted by the sound of a door opening again. He was back. Before coming down the stairs he turned the lights on. Bright light blinded Stella so she had to blink several times before her eyes got used to the light. Now she had a good vision of him. Unfortunately there was nothing new. He was still wearing same overalls and ski mask.

"Why the mask? What are you hiding?"

"Being impatient are we detective?"

"Being shy are we?" Stella said sarcastically.

"Don't try be smart ass with me!" he raised his voice and his hand but then he saw Stella staring at him. Her face didn't even winced. Stella wanted to give him the expression that she's not affraid of him.

He lowered his hand and said calmly "Shall we take a look at your cut." He tried to move closer and touch Stella's forehead but she pulled her head away from him.

"Don't touch me. I can do it my self."

"Now Ms. detective if you are as smart as you think,you might notice that it's impossible."

"Then untie me."

That made him laugh. "Not a chance. I'm not that stupid. I saw how spicy you were at your appartment."

Stella stares at him and calmly says "Then forget it. I'm fine."

"Why do you have to be so difficult. You are getting on my nerves and believe me,you don't want me to loose my nerves. Someone got on my nerves and let me tell you, he's not getting on my nerves anymore."

"You give some,you get some."

Then the slap came which caused Stella to groan. "I said,don't be a smart ass with me!"

The guy turned around and walked upstairs and turned the lights off before slamming the door shut. Leaving Stella once again in the dark but this time with sore cheek.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Ride to the lab was made in silence. Danny didn't want to push Mac and Mac wasn't talking voluntarily. But that wasn't unsual in Mac's case.

Mac and Danny stepped out of the elevator. "I'll start going through these." said Danny showing Mac the evidence bags.

"Good. I'll go check up on Lindsay and Hawkes."

Mac walked through the lab which was still a quite of mess. The explosion didn't make lot's of damage but there was still broken glass everywhere and some of the work stations were still unusable. But repairing grew was working as fast as they could.

Mac walked up to Hawkes who was sitting behind the table going through the evidence. "Anything new?"

"I have something. The trace I found from the shower curtain and from the floor. It turned out to be chloroform?"

"Chloroform? So he tried to knock Stella out with chloroform?"

"Yes. He didn't succeed. Stella was able to free her self and probably knocked him down. That caused the chloroform to spill down the floor and to shower curtain. The chloroform evaporate easily but because the shower was still on it made the room quite humid so I was able to find some traces."

"I see. So if Stella didn't pass out after hitting her head in the living room,he used the chloroform."

Hawkes nodded his head as saying he agreed.

"I'm progressing the mudd which I lifted from the shoe print. Maybe it will tell us something."

"Let's hope so."

Mac headed for the door but stopped when Hawkes spoke "This is going to take a while but I'll let you know when I get the results."

Mac nodded and forced a little smile. Hawkes watched Mac walking away,he couldn't help noticing the forced smile. Mac wasn't fooling anyone, well maybe only him self but not people who were close to him.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but I promise the next one will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I know I'm posting quite fast and infact I'm affraid of that I might run out of ideas or inspiration. Now I'm on a summer vacation but when I go back to work I might even run out of time. But hopefully none of this won't happen.**

* * *

Mac headed to a break room where Lindsay was eating her lunch. Lindsay saw Mac entering the brake room. "Hey! How are you holding up?"

Lindsay's question came out of nowhere to Mac. "I'm fine."

Mac tried to be as normal as he could but Lindsay wasn't buying it. "Mac. You are not fooling anyone."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine." Mac was already having a headache and this was only making it worst.

"Mac.."

"Have you finished up with your evidence?"

Lindsay saw Mac was getting irritated and she silencly cursed Mac being so stubborn. "Yes. There wasn't much to work with. Blood belongs to Stella."

"Danny came in with me. He might need some help with his evidence."

"I'll go check up on him. Did you find anything else after we left?"

"Not much. There was no signs of plumber working in the kitchen. I searched Stella's bedroom and I found out that whoever kidnapped Stella also took some of Stella's clothes with him."

"What!? Are you serious?" Lindsay couldn't believe her ears.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I don't usually joke about things like this and especially now when it comes to Stella." Right after letting that out of his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said anything like that. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to say it like that. It's just..."

Lindsay felt sorry for Mac and wasn't able to be angry at him "I know Mac. It's ok. I shouldn't have said it like that.We're all living on the edge right now. Let's hope we can end this nightmare soon."

"Yes. I'm going to call Flack and ask if he has something. I'll be in my office."

"Okey. I'll go help Danny."

They left from the brake room but both headed to different directions.

Lindsay went to Danny who was going through the evidence bags. Lindsay walked next to Danny and gently touched his shoulder "Hey Danny. You need any help?"

"Hey Montana." he smiled at Lindsay "There's no much to do really. Whoever took Stella didn't leave us much to work with. Blood belongs to Stella but that's not a big surprise really."

"Yeah. And we already know she didn't use her gun and who she tried to reach for a help by cell phone."

"You're right. And Mac is blaming him self about all this."

"I tried to speak with him but you know Mac. He didn't let me in."

"That's our Mac. Maybe he just needs some time."

"Maybe."

Hawkes was passing by but stopped when he saw Danny and Lindsay. "Hey guys. You wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure,I'm starving. You coming Montana?"

"I already ate. You go guys I'll finish up here."

"Okey. Thanks."

Danny once again smiled at Lindsay and then ran after Hawkes who was already heading to a break room.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Sound of a door opening woke Stella up. She haven't even noticed that she had fallen asleep. Maybe it was because of the headache or the chloroform was still causing her to doze off. The guy switched the lights on once again and walked downstairs.

"I have something for you." he throwed a bag on top of the bed which was near by Stella's chair.

"What is that?"

"It's a bag. Full of your clothes."

"What!? You went through my things! Why did you took my clothes!?" Stella couldn't stand the idea of him going through her things...especially her clothes.

"You need them don't you. I'm not buying you new ones."

"I don't need my clothes! I'm not planning to stay here. And I certainly don't need anything from you!"

"Oh but you do my dear. You're staying here and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable! Uncomfortable! You don't think **this** is uncomfortable!" Stella lost her temper and now she was shouting at him. "You think this is a way of living!? Tied up in the basement!? I'm not going to stay here! Especially with **you**!"

Now it was his turn to loose his temper. He grabbed Stella by her hair which made her to yelp. "You listen to me bitch! I'm trying my hardest to make you feel comfortable but you're not helpping me out! You can only blame your self! And believe me when I say this,you are going to stay right here...for a **very** long time!" He brought his face close to Stella's.

She could feel his breath on her face and she knew that only way out of this was to plead. "Please. You're hurting me."

"Good. Maybe this will teach you how to behave." with final glance he let go of her.

"My friends will come after me. They will find me."

"You mean detective Mac Taylor don't you?"

_"He knows Mac?" _this was definately turning out to be work related "He's one of my friends yes."

He laughed. "Friends!? I think you're more than just friends."

"No. Yes,we've known each others for a very long time but we're just good friends and infact he's.." Stella couldn't say it.

"He's with somebody else. Isn't he?"

_"He knew about Peyton? Who is this guy? He's been stalking Mac?"_

"What's the matter Ms. Bonasera? Little bit jealous are we?"

"It's none of your business! Leave Mac out of this!"

"You're right. Infact I don't have to worry about Mac Taylor anymore. He's gone."

_"Mac?Gone!? Oh God,he didn't kill Mac didn't he!?" _Stella got worried about Mac and he noticed it.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry,I didn't kill him. He's probably in London by now. Don't you remember?"

"How do you know about London?"

"Oh,I know lots of things. You can't even imagine how much I know about things."

"You're wrong. Mac would never leave me! Especially now!"

"But he was going to London with her wasn't he? He kind of left you behind."

"No! He would never do that!"

"But he already let you down. It was him who you tried to call that night wasn't he? He wasn't there for you. He was probably with her."

Stella could feel the lump on her throat but forced not to brake down. She knew Mac better than this guy. He wouldn't leave her. This guy was just trying to brake her down.

"Shut up! I know Mac Taylor better than you! He's not gone!"

"Well,if you say so. If you think you know better than I do. Maybe I should go and see if he's still in New York city."

"No. Stay away from him!"

"Maybe you should better start praying he's gone to London."

He started to walk away and got upstairs. Before shutting the door he could hear Stella screaming after him.

"Please! Don't hurt him! I'll do anything you ask!"

There was a evil smile on his face when he shut the door and left pleading Stella behind.

* * *

**Okey this chapter was longer than the last one. I hope you like it. **

**islander2411: Oh my God. Thank you so much. You're so sweet. Also thank you for offering your help. Your review means a world to me. I hope you get your inspiration up and running again and of cource find your self finishing it. Is it a Smacked story?**

**ang catalonan: I love Stella too. She's amazing. Don't loose your faith on Smacked. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. We have such a great Smacked moments and writers just can't kill those moments. My 1st language is Finnish. I live in Finland. Thank you for your review I'll try to keep up a good work. **

**preston-gal: You just have to wait and see. I know I'm evil,not telling you who this guy is but I think it keeps this story more interesting that way. You can all try to guess who is this guy.**

**Thank you all once again! I'm happy that you take the time and review. Your reviews keeps me going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Nothing else much to say than...here's another chapter. **

* * *

Mac entered to his office. With a deep sigh he sat behind the desk and picked up the phone. He dialed Flack's number and waited for him to answer.

"Detective Flack."

"Hey,it's me. Mac. I was just wondering if you've got anything?"

"Oh,hey Mac. Well,I talked with Stella's neighbors. None of them heard or saw anything."

"How is that possible? They didn't even heard the sound of struggling?"

"I'm affraid not. That's what you get when you live with elderly people."

There was a long silence and Flack actually thought Mac had hung up on him.

"Mac? You there?"

"Uhm...yeah. I'm here. I just got lost in the thoughts for a second."

"What did you guys found from Stella's appartment?"

"Well,this whole thing started in the bathroom. There was a struggle and Stella was able to free her self. She went for her gun and for her cell phone but lost them in the struggle which occured in the hall way. Stella was able to free her self once again and went to the living room where this all ended. She hit her head to a coffee table and if that didn't knock her out the guy used chloroform to do the job."

"So she never fired her gun or used her cell phone?"

"She couldn't reach for her gun. She did try to call for help. She..." he couldn't say it.

"She what? Mac? Who did she try to reach for help?"

"Me." Mac almost whispered the word out of his mouth. "She tried to call me."

Flack didn't know what to say. After a few seconds he says "Oh. I'm sorry Mac."

"Yeah,me too."

"So uhm...Did you find any signs of plumber being in her appartment?"

"I found no signs of a plumber working in Stella's appartment. But the janiator told us that he let the plumber in and I believe him."

"Me too. So that makes this plumber whoever he is, our prime suspect?"

"Yes. I found tire tracks and traces of car paint from the alley. I still haven't processed them."

"Okey. Let me know if you have something about that van."

"I sure will."

"Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Mac hung up and was about to leave when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Peyton. Mac thought twice should he answer or not but decided to answer.

"Hey."

"Hey. Haven't heard from you whole day."

"Yes. I've been busy."

"How's the investigation going on?"

"Slowly. We didn't find much from Stella's appartment and she's still missing so..."

"You think this is going to take a while?"

"Well,there's no way of knowing. We haven't heard anything from the kidnapper and I'm not even sure if we ever will."

"I see. Do you have a suspect?"

"The plumber is our prime suspect at the moment."

"Plumber?"

"Yes. The janiator let him in and no one ever saw him coming out of Stella's appartment."

"That's creepy."

"Yes and what makes it more creepier is that he went through Stella's clothes and took some of them with him."

"Oh my God."

"So it seems like if I don't find Stella,this guy for sure is not letting her come back."

"You?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were only talking about your self. Are you the only csi on this case?"

"Uhm..no. Whole team is with me on this one. We need every csi we can get."

Peyton knew where this was going and she knew it would be unnecessary to even ask but she decided to try her luck. "So...You're not coming to London with me?"

This was the question why Mac had thought twice if take the call or not.

"Mac?"

"Peyton. I can't leave right now. Did you booked another flight? Maybe we can leave after few days."

"I was thinking about catching the night flight tonight. You know I have to be in London after couple of days right?"

"I know. But maybe this all will be over after few days. God I hope so!"

"Fine. I cancel tonights flight. Let's wait for couple of days."

"Thank you."

"It's ok Mac. I'll see you tonight?"

"It might get late but I'll see you."

Peyton kind of knew that she won't be seeing Mac tonight but didn't want to argue with him. "Okey. Bye."

"Bye."

Mac hung up the phone. He knew he had hurt her feelings and he felt awful about it. _"Why this have to be so hard!?" _They were ready to go to London and he was actually looking forward to it but now... He didn't know if he wanted to go or not. _"I'm_ _the supervisor I can't leave,especially now when one of my team members is missing." _A team member. _"Stella is not just a team member. She's a friend."_ Or is a friend right word to describe what he was having with Stella?

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing on his desk.

"Detective Taylor." there was a sound of tiredness and frustration in his voice.

"Detective Mac Taylor?"

"Yes."

"I see you're still in town."

"Excuse me? Who is this?" he didn't really have time to play games with someone.

"Someone from the past."

"Look I don't know who you are or what you want but I have better things to do than play games with you."

"Trying to figur out where your lovely partner might be?"

Mac almost jumped out of his skin after hearing that. It's him. The bastard who took Stella.

"Are you the one who took her? You better start telling me where she is or..."

"Or what? Come and get me?" he laughed evily.

Mac couldn't stand that this guy was making a fun of him . Mac started to yell at him ."You listen to me you son of a bitch! I will find you and I will find Stella. And if there is even one hair missing from her head I will make you be sorry that you were even born! You hear me!"

The guy just kept his coolness and answered "It would be nice to chat with you detective Taylor but I have to go now."

"Don't you dare hung up on me! Tell me where she is!"

"I'll be in touch."

And with that he hung up leaving one angry detective on the other end. Mac slammed the phone down. _"You bastard!" _Mac picked up the phone from his desk and throwed it down to floor. Sound of the phone hitting the floor and sound of a cursing Mac got everyones attention in the lab. Mac noticed everyone staring at him so he picked up the phone from the floor and placed it back to the table. He hold his hand in the air as letting everyone know that he was all right. But the truth was that he wasn't all right. It was far from being all right.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**magic-munchies: Maybe after reading my fanfiction? lol Yeah,like that's going to happen. The writers know about Smacked that's why they keep writing us these sweet moments between Mac & Stella so they're just being evil with us. They already got rid of Frankie so maybe...Peyton stays in London or something and never comes back. At least that's what I wish for.**

**preston-gal: I don't like Peyton either but I'm trying to be kind for her on my story. It's hard but I'll try. lol I know there can be minor typos and I think it's mostly because I sometimes proof read my stories late at night and my eyes are getting tired. But thanks for your review.**

**Keep it up guys. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't post anything yesterday but I did worked on this fanfic. I just didn't have time to post. Anyway,here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Finally the guy had left lights on for Stella. Stella didn't know if he did it on purpose or not but now she was able to look around her surroundings and maybe even figur out how to get out of there.

Basement wasn't that big and she sat almost in the middle of the room. There was a old bed with a metal frame. From her left, far away in the corner of the room was a shelf. There seemed only have paint containers and some other liquid stuff on the shelf. Stella also noticed a possible window which was covered with piece of boards. She might be able to remove those boards if she could find something to work with. She tried to look around but wasn't able to find anything which might do the trick. If she would be able to move around the room it would make this searching much easier. She had been trying to loose up her ties but it was getting painful. The robes around her wrists were too tight and they started to hurt. She had her legs free so she decided to try move around a little. But before she was able to start she heard the foot steps and the door opened again.

The guy came downstairs and he was carrying something. A tray.

"You hungry?"

"No. I'm fine." she said indifferently.

"You haven't eaten in a very long time. You must be hungry."

"Untie me then."

"No,I can't. But I can feed you."

"No. If I eat, I'll do it my self."

"You have to at least drink something." he brought a glass of water near at Stella's lips but she pulled away.

"No." Honestly she wanted to drink that water so badly. Her lips and mouth was dry and her throath felt like a sandpaper.

The guy sighed and stared at Stella "Being difficult again I see. Fine,if this is what you want."

He put the tray down to one of the stairs and then faced Stella again.

"He's in town."

"Who?"

"Your "friend" Mac Taylor."

"I told you so. Did you went to see him?"

"No. I called him and this time he actually answered."

Stella just nodded and waited him to say something more.

"I told him that I'll be in touch." he turned around and picked up the tray.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much yeah." He walked upstairs and before closing the door behind him he says "By the way. I'm planning a little gift for him."

_"A gift? What kind of a gift?" _Whatever it might be Stella didn't liked the sound of it.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac walked quickly to a brake room where Danny and Hawkes and now Lindsay sat. Everyone sat quietly and watched how Mac without saying a word walked up to coffee machine. He got him self a cup of coffee and was about to leave when Danny broke the silence. "You ok?" they all saw Mac was angry.

"That guy just called me."

Lindsay looked at Hawkes and Danny and then turned her attention to Mac "What guy?"

"The guy who took Stella."

Lindsay jumped up from the chair she sat on and walked up to Mac. "What did he said?"

"It was a short phone call. He just let me know that he's the one who took Stella and then he just said that he'll be in touch."

"So he's going to call you back?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Did you recognized his voice?"

"There was definately something familiar in his voice but I don't know."

"So,what's next?"

"We'll wait for him to contact and maybe we can trace his next call. Let's also get some of Stella's old case files. Maybe this guy is someone who Stella put in jail or who is related to one those cases."

Danny and Hawkes got up from their chairs and Danny headed for the door "I'm on it."

"Good. Take Lindsay with you. I'll meet you later."

They both nodded and headed out of the door.

Hawkes was still standing there and he knew Mac might have something for him "You have anything for me?"

"Yes. You take the tire track which I lifted from the alley."

"I'm on it." Hawkes headed for the door,Mac was right behind.

"I'll join you. I'm going to take that car paint sample and see if I can find something."

"Sounds good to me."

They both walked to a only room that was available. Mac started to run some test with the paint and Hawkes walked up to a one of the computers.

"Damn."

"What?"

"I can't do this tire track search. This compter seems to be still messed up after that explosion and those springlers."

"Can't you use another computer?"

"I think they are all kind of messed up but I'll go and ask someone."

"Okey. This might take a while as well. I'll go check up on Lindsay and Danny."

"I'll let you know then."

"Thanks."

They both headed to their own directions and Mac walked up to Lindsay and Danny. They had pulled out some old cases that Stella worked on. There was a huge pile of files on the table,Danny and Lindsay looked like they could use a little help.

"Did you narrowed down the search at all?" Mac said taking some of the files out of the pile.

"Yes,we did. We choose the ones where the guys are either escaped from jail or has due their time or are on parole."

"Okey. I'm going to take some of these files down to my office and I'll be there if you need me."

"Got it." said Danny and watched Mac leaving with almost half of the files.

"Have you seen Mac eating anything today?" Lindsay said without even looking up from the file she was reading knowing that Danny was watching Mac.

"No. And now Mac took half of the files so he might not be sleeping tonight either."

Lindsay looked up from her file and watched Mac walking down the corridor. "Yeah."

As they both watched Mac disappear around the corner, you could read the concern from both of their faces.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews. I enjoy reading them all. I'm also happy that I'm not the only one who hates Peyton. lol**

**I know this chapter was kind of lame but I'll promise next one will be better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you all to read. Chapter 10! I can't believe I've already wrote 10 chapters.**

* * *

Stella was still working on those ties behind her back. She had now moved her chair against the shelf which had sharp edges. Stella was hoping that it will help her to cut the ropes around her wrists.Stella knew she had to try work fast and when she heard foot steps approaching so she tried to quickly move back from where she left. She didn't quite get there but she was able to reach the bed.

The guy came downstairs holding something and noticed that Stella has moved. He put something to one of the stairs and turned around to face Stella.

"Where do you think you're going?" he had a suspicious look on his face.

"I was just trying to look inside of this bag and see what you've got for me." she lied and he probably even bought what she said.

"I see. Well, maybe later we can go through your bag together. It could be fun."

Stella felt disgusted "I think you've gone through my stuff enough already."

"You might be right." he pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Stella "You think your "friend" would like these?"

Stella grasped her hand into a fist, she wanted to hit that guy so badly. He was holding her black panties. "Give me those!"

"Actually I was thinking about sending these as a little gift to your **boyfriend**."

"He's **not** my boyfriend and you have no right to send those to anyone!"

He acted like he didn't even heard her "Does he like black lace? Or maybe he's more into red? Because I did find nice pair of red ones as well." he came closer to Stella and held her panties right in front of her face.

Stella glared at him and hissed "You sick bastard! Put those back in the bag!"

He just laughed evily and ran his finger along Stella's jaw "Or maybe I should keep these to my self. We could have some fun later on."

"In your dreams." Stella said with low voice.

"Naaaah,you're right. And infact I promised I'll be in touch with detective Taylor and what would be better way than send him a little gift."

He stepped away from Stella,turned around and picked something from the stairs. When he put it in front of his face Stella recognized it as a camera. Then the flash came and another one and another one. Stella just started at the camera when it continued flashing. Finally the flashing stopped and the guy just turned around and headed for the upstairs.

Stella called after him "That's it?"

"That's it. Oh and goodnight detective Bonasera."

"Hey wait! You just can't leave me like this! How am I supposed to sleep?"

"Use your imagination.I thought you were the smart one."

And then he was gone. Stella knew that this was turning out to be a very long night.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac had been reading case files for hours in his office. There was a knock on the door and Danny,Hawkes and Lindsay stepped in.

Mac lifted his eyes from the file and looked all three of them standing there. "Anything new?"

"I asked one of the lab techs about the computers. He said they will be up and running after few days."

"I guess we just have to wait then." Mac said with disappointment in his voice and then continued "What about you two?"

"Nothing so far. Some of the guys are either dead or some of them are not in this country anymore."

"We just have to keep looking." Mac turned back to his file but after few seconds noticed all three still standing there. He looked back at them and waited someone to speak.

Finally Lindsay was the one who spoke "Have you eat anything yet?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Mac it's already 10 p.m. and you haven't eaten anything in whole day."

"I know." Mac looked at Lindsay,then he sighed and continued "Look,it's getting late. Why don't you all go home and get some sleep. These files will be waiting for you when you come back."

"Thanks. We will. How about you? You should go too."

"I will. I'm just going to check out few files and then I'll leave."

None of them were buying that but still decided to leave. "Goodnight Mac." they all said at the same time.

"Goodnight guys." Mac watched his team members walk out of his office and then he turned his attention back to the file he was reading.

After going through couple of files Mac closed one of the files.It was a dead end once again. He turned around with his chair and stared out of the window. Sight of New York city, city that never sleeps. It was his kind of city. After Claire had died Mac didn't catch much sleep and all those bright lights of New York city gave him comfort that he wasn't the only one who was still awake. And now somewhere out there was Stella. Waiting for him...them...waiting for them to find her. Mac wondered if Stella had a window and would she be looking through the window at the moment as well. Probably not but he made a promise to her _"I will find you Stella. Don't give up. I'll never stop looking for you." _He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. Mac had to admit that he was tired but he just couldn't give up. He decided to get a cup of coffee so he walked out of his office and headed to a brake room.

It was quiet in the lab during the night time. There was some people still working and some of the machines were peeping but otherwise it was much more quiet than during the day. Mac entered to a brake room, glad that it was empty. No one would be asking him "How are you holding up?" or "Have you eat anything?" or any other questions. Sure he appreciates everyone concerns but all he wanted them to do is find Stella. There is plenty of time for questions and concerns after Stella is back and safe.

Mac walked up to a coffee machine and got his coffee and walked back to his office. After getting back to his office Mac set the coffee mug down to a coffee table. He closed all the blinds from his office, picked up the files from his desk and settled down to a couch. It wasn't that comfortable but it sure was more comfortable than his chair. Mac went back reading the files and sipped his coffee once in a while. He made a promise to Stella earlier and he was planning to keep it.

* * *

**Stella Taylor: LoL Well,Peyton will be in some of my chapters later on but I'll promise you...she won't be there for long.**

**Click the review button to review. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Spoilers: Season 1, episode Creatures Of The Night.**

**A/N: I actually like this chapter 11. I don't know why but I like it. Maybe it's because there's only Mac & Stella on this one! I hope you like it too.**

* * *

Stella was sitting on her chair quietly. She tried to listen if the guy was still awake. Hearing nothing for about an hour she figured that he might be asleep already. Stella started to move her chair back close to the shelf. When Stella reached the shelf she started to move her ties against the corner of the shelf. Stella had a plan. She was going to free her self from the ties and then go for that window. Stella knew she might make some noice while trying to remove the boards from covering the window so she wanted to make sure the guy was asleep before she starts doing anything.

While she was trying to brake loose her mind wandered to Mac. She wondered what Mac is doing at this hour. Well, it was quite obvious. If she knew Mac like she thought she knew, her guess would be that he's working his ass off at the moment. Trying to figur out who had kidnapped her and why. The guy had told her that he called Mac earlier that day so maybe now Mac was also trying to figur out if he has ever seen this guy or on this case heard his voice before. Stella was getting quite sure that she and Mac might have both heard or seen this guy before. Stella had been going through the old cases she used to work on and she was trying to find the answer from there. She knew Mac would be doing the same thing.

Stella imagined Mac sitting behind his desk reading all the old case files, she knew that Mac won't sleep before his eyes would close and he will be forced to fall asleep. He would never give up. Stella has always admired Mac. Mac is a very good csi,very good boss and what is most important Mac is a very good friend. Sure they've got their up and downs but Mac has always been there for her when she needed him. _"He wasn't there for me when I tried to call him the other night." _Stella shook that idea out her head. Sure he wasn't there for her that night but what do you expect? There was no signs of anything like this to happen. They were all very exhausted after that day. He was going to have time off from work so he didn't want anyone to disturb him. _"Not even me?"_ Stella was getting angry at her self. She needs to stop thinking this situation like that. He was there for her now. Mac was trying his hardest to find her and he was pushing him self to a limit. Stella cared about Mac and he cared about her,she knew that. _"But does he care about Peyton more than me?" _of cource he does. Stella had to face the truth. Mac cares about her but he loves Peyton. Peyton isn't just a friend for him she's something more. Is this the way it's going to be? _"Is Mac still going to have time for me? Is he ever going to be there for me if I need him?" _if Stella had her hands free now she would slap her self. She was acting like a little girl! Why would she think like that!? Mac would never do that! Or would he? He was going to London with Peyton,leaving Stella behind. _"But he didn't leave! He would never leave me like this." _Mac cared about Stella and that's what is going to save her. Mac will save her. But in the mean time Stella was on her own and she wasn't going to give up either.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac yawned,one case file gone many more to come. He started to feel frustrated when this seemed get him to nowhere. He opened another case file,little smile spread to his face when he saw the case. He had worked with Stella on this one. Well, not that much on this one but he have always enjoyed working with her. Mac had to admit that he sometimes watch Stella when she works. Stella always concentrate on what she's doing, she doesn't want to make mistakes which would cause the investigation to fail. Stella is passioned about her work, she's good at her work, she cares about other people and she would never give up. This case file which he was reading took him back for few years. Young woman was attacked in Central Park and she barely survived. He knew right away that this case would affect on Stella. Mac remembered the conversation he had with Stella.

_Mac saw Stella bump into someone at the corridor and Stella dropped her file down to the floor. Stella picked up the file and continued her way down the corridor and that's when she met him. "Is that focus or frustration?" he asked her. She sighed deeply and started to tell about the case and how her investigation was stuck. After talking about his case as well he looks at her and says "Hang in there." . Stella looks at him and says "Hey,you know me." and then she walks away but stops and turns around when Mac says "Use your head,not your heart." . They just stares at each others and then she nodds her head and walks away while Mac watches her go. _

All the cases are like that to Stella. Well, maybe not all but every case is important to her. She wants to find the truth and bring justice to the victims. _"Hang in there." _that sentence kept playing in his head. She's strong,she's always been. _"Use your head,not your heart." _that would be a good advice to Mac him self at this point. He needs to use his head, but his heart seems to win everytime when it comes to Stella.

Mac remembers the other conversation he had with her.

_He walks up to Stella once again in the hallway. He tells her that he heard about what happend with the line-up then he says "And you showered." . Stella looks at him and admits "I needed to cool off. Now I'm not mad at her,I'm just mad at this circumstances." . He knows she's telling the truth. He tells her about the unsolved case files which he keeps on his desk and she listens every word he's saying. She always does that. Then he finishes "Have faith in evidence Stella." and for a while they just stare at each others and after a while he turns around and walks away. While walking he knows she's watching him go. That's what they do._

They can always tell what's going on with each others. If something is bothering,they notice it. If someone needs help,they notice it. Or whatever it is...they will notice it. That's what...friends do. Friends? She always listens to him,she always understand him and without even saying anything she says a lot. With those eyes of her's, she speaks and sometimes you don't even need words when you can look into her eyes and her face and see all the words right there. _"And you showered." _She needed to cool off, that case was getting on her. She was about to shower when she was attacked last night. Did she wan't to grab a shower because something was bothering or getting on her? Or was it just that she needed the shower after a rough day at work and she wanted to get clean? _"Have faith in evidence." _there's not much to work with. He wishes there would be but at the moment it doesn't look good. But he haven't loose his faith yet.

_She didn't loose her faith either. She kept going. He found him self looking at her behind the glass door. He also saw Danny and Aiden working with her. That's what they call team work. Team would never let another team member down. He enters the room and keeps his eyes on Stella. She's so concentrated on the evidence that she doesn't notice him entering the room. He walks up to her keeping his eyes on her whole time and when she finally notices him he smiles a little. She looks at him and smiles. Then they get back to work and in the end with team work,they solved the case. When Stella knew they got the guy Mac saw the victorious look on her face. That was the best part of the day._

The way she kept going and didn't give up, the way she was concentrated on the evidence. He admires all that. That's what makes Stella to be...Stella. And the way his team helpped one and another, he was so proud. But what comes to that guy who commit the crime. Mac was sure that this wasn't the guy who had kidnapped Stella. He was a rapist but not a kidnapper. Sure he was angry at Stella but Mac just couldn't see him doing all this.

Yes,yet another dead end but he enjoyed brining back the old memories.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella was still trying to get loose and finally the ropes snapped and she had her hands free. Stella brought her hands in front of her and it felt painful, she had been sitting like that over a day and her arms and her butt were starting to fall asleep. Stella rubbed her wrists and tried to get the blood running again. She looked down to her wrists,there was minor bleeding but nothing serious. Stella stood up carefully,she didn't want to pass out or anything and her whole body was sore. She stood there for a while, just looking around the room.

She started to go through the shelf but as she thought earlier there wasn't much to work with. Stella walked up to a window,she tried to remove the boards with her bare hands but the boards didn't even move. Stella cursed silently and walked up to a drawer. She went through the drawer but there wasn't anything to work with either. Stella walked to the other side of the room walking past the bed. There was lots of junk in the corner,boards,old rags,buckets,rope and everything else you could find from the basement but no tools. Stella walked up to a bed and sat down with a deep sigh. She couldn't believe this. Luck wasn't on her side, it hasn't been on her side for a very long time.

Stella stood up and started to pace around the room. There has to be something to help her. She once again looked around the room and then her eyes focused to the bed, well more like what she saw under it. She wasn't sure what was it but decided to find out. Stella kneeled down and looked under the bed, she got her hope back up after seeing what was under the bed. A tool box. Stella pulled the tool box under the bed and opened it. When she opened the tool box she immediately saw what she's been looking for. A crowbar. Smile spreaded to Stella's face when she picked up the crowbar and hold it in her hand. Maybe for now on the luck is going to be on her side.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! They're awesome!**

**Clicky clicky!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am soooo sorry. My work is taking my whole time and energy but I'll try to find time to update this fanfic. So finally, here is chapter 12!**

* * *

Stella walked up to a window. Window was placed quite high so she had to grab few boxes with her so she could stand on them while removing the boards. Stella placed the boxes on top of each others under the window and carefully she stepped on top of them. It was quite shaky to stand there but Stella didn't want to start moving any furnitures. Stella was getting tired easily, lack of food and fluids were taking her strenght and she was still suffering from a headache. Her whole body was sore and tired but she couldn't give up. This might be her only chance getting out of there and she wasn't about waste any time. Stella begin to remove the boards, soon she realized that it was not going to be easy. She tried to work quietly but it wasn't working out so well. Finally one of the boards gave away and Stella threwed it down to the floor. After a while another board gave away but there was still few more left. Stella's breathing started to get heavy and she knew she needed to rest soon. Sweat started to form to her forehead and the headache was getting even worse. Stella was pushing her self to a limit. Third board gave away,only one was left. Stella wipped some of the sweat from her forehead and decided to have a little brake.

She stepped down from the boxes and sat on one of them. Stella held her head as trying to ease the pain. _"What did I do to deserve this?"_ she wondered. It seems like that every wall was falling over her. Sure she had had some rough times before but lately it seemed like it was only getting worse by the day. First the incident with Frankie. What Frankie made her go through came right back to her when she was fighting for her life last night. Running for her life around in her appartment, trying to get some help, trying to escape, trying to defend her self,shots were fired. Fear, tears, blood, helpless,alone. But this time shots were not fired and help never came. She was left with fear, tears, blood, loneliness...but she refused not to be helpless. She survived that night and what happend with Frankie, made her stronger. When she first time opened her eyes after passing out she saw him...Mac. He was right next to her, his hand on her face, he was right there.

Where was he now? Is she ever going to see him again? Answers for these questions she didn't know but she knew that Mac would be somewhere out there and he wasn't going to give up either. He had told her several times _"You are the strongest person I know Stella." _. That has always kept her going. Mac believed in her. She didn't want Mac to find her lifeless body lying on the floor or on the bottom of some dirty ditch. She didn't wanted to Mac think that she gave up. She didn't wanted to Mac think that she wasn't the strongest person he knew. Hell it was hard trying to be strong sometimes but everything that has happend to her has made her even stronger. And whenever she's been feeling weak he has always been there for her. Lifting her up, giving her strenght back and make her to believe her self once again.

Stella stood up and stepped back on top of the boxes and continued her plan of getting out of this place.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac finished another file. He looked down to his watch, it was already 3 a.m. Mac picked up his coffee mug but noticed that it was empty. He sighed and stood up from the couch. He stretched out a little, his back was killing him. Mac headed out of the door with his coffee mug and headed to the brake room. He filled his coffee mug once again and headed back to his office. While walking down the corridors it seemed like no one noticed him. Probably everyone was so used to see him working this late and walking down the corridors that now no one didn't even paid any attention to him. Mac arrived back to his office and heard his cell phone vibrating on his desk. He looked down who was trying to reach him, it was Peyton. Mac stood there for a while just staring at his cell phone and when Peyton hung up he picked up the cell phone. Mac stared at the cell phone but after a while he put the cell phone back down to the desk, turned around and headed to the couch.

Peyton didn't deserve this. He should've picked up but he knew what that phone call was about. He decided to deal that tomorrow...well,today but later on today. Mac sat down and removed his shoes, he tried to get comfortable so he put his feet on top of the coffee table and laid back. Coffee mug on the other hand and case file on his lap he continued searching.With only one look at the case file Mac knew that this was going to be a dead end as well. But this brought back good memories.

_Bank robbery gone bad. Dead guy on the street,badly burned. He and Stella were going through the body when Stella said "Something gooey here." . He looks at Stella and says "Gooey? That's a good forensic word. Gooey. I have to use that more." . They both looked at each others and smiled._

Gooey. That still made him smile. Mac liked her sense of humor, Stella always makes him smile. After Claire died Stella was the one who put a smile on Mac's face and made him even laugh. And when you see that gorgeous smile of hers you can only smile as well. All the pain and sorrow would be swept away.

_Later in the lab he and Stella were taking a closer look at one of the ransom notes. He notices something and says "Some sort of gooey residue on top of the piece of paper." Stella smiles and says "Great choice of words." he looks at Stella and he has a little smirk on his face._

Mac feels him self so relaxed around Stella. He even sometimes forget to be so serious and tight about everything. He always have fun with Stella whenever they work together. Stella show to him that he can loose up a little but still he'll be able to do his job. Stella has taught him so much. Mac noticed he was still smiling. His smile faded when thought of not seeing Stella or her smile ever again came to his mind. Mac closed the case file and put it aside. He picked up another file and hoped that this time it will give him the answer.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella had been struggling with the last board for ages. She didn't know if it was because she had so little strenght left or if the board was so well attached. Stella took a good grip of the crowbar and gathered all her strenght, finally the board gave up but unfortunately so did Stella's legs. Standing on top of the boxes wan't easy and when the board finally gave in it shaked off Stella's balance. Stella fell backwards and landed on her back to the ground. Stella groaned and she saw the darkness coming into her eyes, she barely maintained consciousness. Stella just lied on the ground breathing heavily. She wanted to rest or even catch some sleep but she knew her time was running out. Stella tried to listen if she had woke up the kidnapper, her falling was kind of noisy. When she heard nothing she started to get up,carefully she stood up and her body felt even more sore now than it was before. Stella placed the boxes back on top of each others and stepped back up. She touched the glass on the window with her hand, now she just needs to brake the glass and she would be free. Or would she?

* * *

**Am I evil or what!? Don't worry I'm going to start writing the next chapter today so hopefully I will be able to post it soon.**

**angcatalonan: lol Well,thank God I'm not the only naughty one here! I know what you mean. Stella should show her feelings more often...especially those being jealous ones. Because I'm sure she is jealous! She has to be! Yeah,Smacked and Huddy makes me nuts as well. Huddy makes me pull my hair off. lol Awwwww...thank you. I'm glad you liked chapter 11 as well.**

**Clicky clicky people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you. I know it's kind of short but I wanted to post this before I start my night shifts.**

* * *

Stella stepped down from the boxes. She walked up to the bed a grabbed a blanket with her. Stella stepped back on top of the boxes and placed the blanket in front of the window glass. Then she broke the window glass with the crowbar. Blanket covered most of the sound of braking glass but still the sound was quite loud. Stella stood still and tried to listen if the guy had woke up. When she heard nothing Stella throwed the blanket down to the ground and started to pick pieces of glass and throwing then on the ground on top of the blanket.

Soon all the glass was removed but her way out wasn't clear yet. The guy had also covered the window with boards from outside. Stella grabbed the crowbar and started to hit the boards with it. There was no way she could silence the sounds now. The first board came off easily and cool air from outside touched Stella's face. It was summer in New York but still some nights were quite cool. Stella peeked through the gap and saw nothing but trees and green grass. Now she could hear the birds singing, which doesn't happen often in New York because of the traffic. _"Where the hell am I?"_ she wondered and the horrible idea of not being in New York anymore came to her mind. The sun was already getting up and Stella knew her time was running out so she continued removing the boards with a loud banging.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac felt someone poking his shoulder and calling his name. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Lindsay standing in front of him. Mac lifted him self up from the position he was in and rubbed his eyes.

"Lindsay. Hey."

"Morning Mac." she said while looking at Mac as he tried to figur out where he was and what was going on.

"Morning? What time is it?"

"It's the time when we usually come back to work. But my guess is that you never actually left from work last night."

Mac couldn't look at Lindsay so he sighed and looked down to the pile of files next to him "Yeah. You're right." he admitted.

Lindsay pointed at pile of files and asks "You went through all that?"

"Yeah. But there's a lot more to go through."

Lindsay just nodded as saying she understood and continues "Did you find anything?"

"No. Nothing. Except good old memories." Mac rubbed his sore nape of the neck trying to get the blood running again and smiled sadly.

Lindsay looked down on Mac. He looked like crap and so vulnerable. He was tired for sure, dark circles under his eyes, little bit of beard starting to show on his face. His pants and shirt had wrinkles on them.

"Maybe you should go home and grab a shower."

Mac looked at Lindsay and saw her concerned face. "There's no time. We need to keep on looking."

"Me, Danny and Hawkes can do that. You'll be back in no time."

Mac knew he must look like crap even though Lindsay didn't say it directly, he knew Lindsay got a point. Finally he gave in. "Fine. I'm going to grab a shower at home. Tell Hawkes to check up on those evidence we've been working on."

"I will. See you later."

Mac watched Lindsay walk out of the door and he put his shoes on. He stood up from the couch and headed for his desk. Mac picked up his cell phone and keys and then headed to the door. Shower and clean clothes didn't sound so bad after all.

Lindsay walked up to Danny and Hawkes who were sitting in the brake room.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Lindsay." they both answered at the same time.

"What's up Montana?"

"I just woke up Mac."

"He stayed here?"

"Yep. Not a big surprise really."

"Yeah. Where is he now?"

"I actually convinced him to go home and grab a shower. He'll be back soon."

"I'm sure he will."

"Mac wanted us to keep going through the old case files."

"Okey. Like he said last night, files are still waiting for us back here."

"Oh and Hawkes?"

"Yeah?"

"Mac wanted you to check up on the evidence you've been working on."

"I'm on it. See you later guys." With that Hawkes walked out of the door leaving Lindsay and Danny alone.

"How is he?"

Lindsay sighed and sat next to Danny on the couch. "He's a mess. He went through a lot of old case files last night."

"Did he find anything?"

"No. Only good old memories."

"He said that?"

"Yes." Lindsay and Danny looked at each others in the eyes and silence fell between them. They both knew what was going through each others heads.

Danny put a hand on Lindsay's shoulder and stood up "Let's go Montana. We better start working on those old case files. Hopefully we will find more than just good old memories."

Lindsay stood up and headed for the door. Danny walked right next to her and he had his hand on the small of her back.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella had removed two other boards and she was working on the last one. She haven't slept for whole night but knowing that she might be free soon gave her the last strenght she needed. Stella kept hitting the board with a crowbar and finally the board gave away. Relief filled Stella and there was actually a little smile on her face. She throwed the crowbar to the ground and started to get her self out of the window. When she finally got her self out she stood up from the ground and looked around her. This was definately **not** a New York city. This whatever this is was in the middle of nowhere! Stella was surrounded by trees and trees and more trees. Stella knew she would be a fool if she went running in the forest. She could get lost and never make out of the forest alive.

Stella walked to front of the house and saw the black van. Stella looked around and when she saw no one she hurried to the van. She tried the driver's side door, it was locked. Stella hurried to the other side and tried the door, it was locked as well. Stella cursed and walked back side of the van. Maybe she could find something to work with and get the van running. Stella walked back of the van and opened the doors. There was nothing inside, it was empty. When Stella slammed the doors shut she saw with corner of her eye someone standing next to her, causing her to jump around and gasp.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!"

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac arrived at his appartment. Stepping in and noticing that he was alone he sighed in relief and shut the door behind him. Getting out of his shoes he walked in the bathroom. Mac stopped by the mirror and looked at his reflection. Lindsay was right, he looked awful. He had seen him self looking like this before. After Claire died. And now again with Stella. _"No, Stella is not dead. I still have her. Somewhere out there." _Last time when he looked like this he had Stella there for him. Stella picked up the pieces and made him whole again. Who would pick the pieces then if he lost Stella?

With a last glance of his reflection he took off his clothes and stepped in the shower. This wasn't the time for hot shower, he needed a cold one. Hot or cold, neither one of them won't bring Stella back. Mac showered quickly and shaved. Coming out of the bathroom he headed to his bedroom. Mac picked out a new clothing and quickly dressed him self. Walking out of the bedroom he grabbed his keys and hurried out of his appartment and back to the lab. He didn't want to waste anymore time. Time that Stella might not have much left.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews! Keep them coming. Please. They keep me going for sure!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There ya go! Chapter 14! I'm glad that this turned out to be quite long.**

* * *

"Didn't you hear what I said!? Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

Stella heard him loud and clear. Stella stared at him in horror and wasn't able to say anything.

"Did you think you could run away from me!? Well, you thought wrong detective!"

Finally Stella was able to say something with low voice "I don't belong here. I want to go home."

"This is your home now. You better start believe in that."

"Or else?"

"You don't want to find that out. Believe me."

"Come on. Let's go. Back inside." he grabbed Stella by the arm and tried to pull her with him.

"No! Let go of me! I'm not coming with you!" Stella tried pull her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't you dare fight back! You know what happend last time!" he tighten up his hold and started to drag Stella towards to the house.

"You're hurting me!"

The guy stopped walking and stared at Stella. He saw hurt from her face and loosen up his grip but still kept holding Stella's arm. "Fine. But you better start walking lady."

Before he was able to take the first step the punch came. Stella had hit him with her fist. The guy groaned and immediately let go of Stella's arm. Stella felt pain on her hand but didn't waste any time, she started running towards the narrow road and the trees surrounding it. "Help! Somebody! Please help me!"

Stella could hear the foot steps behind her and she heard him shouting at her "You bitch!! Stop right there! You're going to be sorry for this!"

Stella kept running and crying for help but she felt how her legs were about to gave in. All her strenght were about to ran out and in any second she could collapse to the ground and pass out. She was already stumbling and she could hear the foot steps approaching her. Stella decided to leave from the road and try to lost the guy in the forest. Running in the forest with high heels wasn't the best idea but she didn't have much choice. Stella tripped over couple of times but always got up quickly and suddenly she noticed that the guy wasn't nowhere to be found. Stella stopped running and looked around her. The birds had stopped singing and a dead silence surrounded her. She could only hear her own heart beating and her heavy breathing. Stella knew she had to continue her way and started walking but after stumbling couple of times she couldn't get up from the ground. Her energy had run out and now she was just lying there on her back and staring at the sky between the trees.

"Now why the hell did you have to do that?" Stella heard voice coming from her left.

The guy stepped out behind the tree and was now standing next to Stella and staring at her.

"Please. Let me go." Stella felt her tears were close.

"You know I can't do that."

"I won't tell anyone. In fact I might actually die here in the forest."

"I won't let that happen. You're coming with me."

"No please. Don't hurt me. Please." Stella looked at him in the eyes and plead.

"It's up to you detective. You either come with me peacefully or..." he pulled out of knife.

Stella felt all the hope slipping away and there was nothing she could do about it.

Stella stood up with shaky legs and stepped towards to the guy.

The guy reached his hand out for her "That's my girl." but she didn't accept his help.

Stella walked past him and hissed "Shut up. I'm not your girl."

"Ooooh yeah. You're Mac Taylor's girl." he said mockinly.

Stella didn't knew if it was because of the tiredness or the anger, she turned around to face him and screamed at him "What the hell do you know about Mac and me!!? You know nothing! How could you know! You haven't been there with us! Thank God for that!"

"You don't have to be there for long to notice what's going on between you two."

"There's **nothing** between us! Except friendship!"

"That's bullshit and you know it. You're in love with him!"

"No! Shut the hell up!"

"You would not react like that if you didn't love him."

"I care about him! Okey! And when I care about someone this is the way I react! But how could you know! You have never cared about anyone!"

Anger lit up in his eyes and Stella knew she had crossed the line. The guy closed the gap between them and waved a finger at her "Don't you **ever** talk like that to me again! I lost everything because of you two! And now you're going to pay for it!"

"What do you mean?" Stella asked in low voice.

"I'm going to show you two how it's like to loose everything! You're mine now! You belong to me!"

"What!? You don't own me! No one owns me! I'm human being, not property!" low voice was gone and now she was shouting at him again.

The guy laughed evily and says "We'll see about that." He once again grabbed Stella by the arm and continues "Come on. Let's go."

"Get your hands off of me! I can walk by myself." Stella yanked her arm free and started to walk towards to the road and back to the house.

"Fine. But don't try to pull another trick on me. I'm getting sick and tired of this."

"If you just would let me go you wouldn't have to loose your nerves because of me."

"It doesn't work that way. If you could just stop being so difficult and deal with this situation we would get along just fine."

"Never going to happen."

The guy didn't say anything he just watched Stella as they walked through the woods and there was a hint of evil smile on his face.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac arrived back to the lab and he was about to walk past the reception desk when a woman who works by the desk called out his name.

"Detective Taylor!"

Mac headed for the desk and when he came closer woman pulled out a brown envelope and hold it out for Mac. "This came in today. It's for you."

Mac took the envelope and studied it for a while. "Thank you." With that he turned around on his heels and headed upstairs to his office. Mac knew what this envelope was about but he wanted to be the only and first one who sees what's inside. Mac walked quickly to his office and sat behind his desk. He took a deep breath and opened the envelope. Mac took the pictures from the envelope and when he saw her his heart skipped a beat or two and then sank. There she was, tied up to a chair in some dark place. Mac stared at her face. It wasn't a face he knew. There was no spark in her eyes, her eyes were filled with sadness, anger and fear. Gorgeous smile of her's was gone as well. There was a cut and a bump on her forehead, little bit of dried blood was covering her forehead. Her cheek was red, like someone had hit her. Mac felt anger to build up inside and he clenched his hand into a fist as trying to control him self. That bastard hurt Stella. There's never ever enough reasons to hit a woman! And she wasn't even able to defend her self!

There was a little note with the pictures and Mac read it _"I hope you like black lace." _For a second Mac looked puzzled put when he reached his hand inside the envelope and pulled out Stella's panties he knew exactly what that note was about. Mac hold Stella's black panties in his hand and just stared at them. _"You sick bastard!" _Mac cursed silently and clenched the panties in his hand. Mac picked up the envelope and the pictures and jumped up from his chair. Slamming the door open he hurried out of his office.

Mac walked to one of the lab rooms where he met Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes. They all watched Mac when he stormed inside and they could tell something had happend.

"These just came in!" Mac said angrily while slamming the envelope, pictures and panties to the table.

Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes stared down the table, there was no words to describe how they felt and there was no words to say either. For a while they all just stared at the pictures and waited if someone would say something. Finally Danny broke the silence "Uhm...This came for you?"

"Yes! When the kidnapper called me he said we would be in touch but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind!" Mac was almost shouting and he started to walk around the room.

Lindsay has a disgusted look on her face and says "This is disgusting."

"Look at the pictures! He hit her! He hurt her!"

Everyone just looked at Mac when he continued "And then he sends me **this**!" Mac picked up the panties and hold it in the air.

"The guy has a lots of nerve." Danny said while feeling his anger rising up.

"He's trying to play a game with us. With you." Lindsay refered to Mac.

"Yes. This is exactly what he wants. He wants you to act like you're acting now." Hawkes reasoned.

"Well, how the hell I'm supposed to act!?" Mac knew he shouldn't shout at his team members.

"I know Mac. We're all upset and you have every right to be upset as well. But you can't loose it or this guy will win."

"I know. I'm sorry." Mac said finally calming down a little bit. "It's just that... This guy is playing a game with us while hurting Stella. And right now there's nothing we could do about it."

"Yes." Lindsay said sadly and then continued "But tables might turn. We're good at our jobs and we will find Stella."

"And the guy will pay for this." Danny finished for Lindsay.

Mac nodded as agreeing with Danny and Lindsay. Mac sure would make his personal mission that this guy will pay for everything he's put Stella through. When Mac gets his hands on this guy nothing can save him._ "No one hurts my Stella without dealing with me later on." _My Stella? He said it again. But once again only in his own mind. Mac didn't know if he was already so affected by this stupid little game this guy was playing with him or was there something more. Is he finally realizing something bigger than just what this sick game is making him see?

* * *

**Once again thank you all for your reviews!**

**mj0621: I was actually wondering when you're going to review. I've read few of your reviews from another Smacked fics and I was wondering if you're going to read my story or not. Yeah, I think we need more Smacked fics! There's never enough Smacked. Yep! Huddy is HOT!**

**StellaTaylor: I'm not ready to end my fanfic so that's why. LoL**

**Push the button. I know you want to.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter turned out to be longer as well. It's sometimes hard to write longer chapters so I'm quite proud. LoL **

* * *

Stella and the guy finally arrived back to the house. Walk back was made in silence. Stella wasn't in the mood of talking. Both walked up to the porch, guy opened the front door for Stella and motioned her to walk in. They both stepped inside but Stella stopped and stood in the hallway, looking around her surroundings. There was couple of rooms along the hallway, stairway leading to upstairs and in the end of the hallways was kitchen and clear view to back door. Air in the house was musty and even though it was daytime it was dark inside the house.

"There's no time for a tour. Walk to the kitchen."

"Can I use the bathroom first?"

"No."

"I haven't used the bathroom for a very long time."

"I know...but no."

"I promise I won't try anything. I just really need to use the bathroom."

The guy thought about it for a second and then gave in "Fine.Upstairs."

Stella walked upstairs and the guy followed her.

"Second one on your left." the guy said when they arrived on top of the stairs.

They walked along the hallway and stopped by the second door on the left. Stella entered the bathroom and was about to close the door when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"I need privacy."

"I'll give you 3 minutes. Leave the door open. I'll be in the hallway."

The guy disappeared from the doorway and left Stella alone in the bathroom. Stella did what she needed to do and after that walked up to the sink. She looked at her self from the broken mirror. Reflection was distorted because of the broken glass but the reflection wasn't far from the truth. Stella touched her forehead and her cut. Stella felt sharp pain and decided to leave the cut alone. Stella washed her hands and drank some water. Her lips were dry and her throath was like a sandpaper and she was definately dehydrated. Stella knew she needed to at least drink water if not eat any food. Stella turned off the water and looked around her. She walked up to a small window and looked outside. There's no chance of getting out of there. At least not now. If she could win this guys trust he would maybe let her use the bathroom alone.

"What are you doing?" came voice from behind.

"Nothing." Stella said calmly and turned around to face the guy who stood in the doorway.

"Time is up. Let's go."

Stella walked to the doorway and the guy moved aside letting her come out. They walked back to downstairs and to the kitchen. There was a door leading to the basement and the guy opened the door for her.

"Sit down back to that chair." he said when they walked downstairs.

Stella did like she was told to and watched the guy when he picked something up from the drawer. Duct tape.

Guy duct taped Stella's wrists back to the chair, this time even tighter. Blood was barely running through Stella's wrists.

"What now?"

"I actually have something in mind." the guy said with a evil smile on his face and reached out to touch Stella's cheek. Stella pulled back.

"But, it can wait. You sit here and think about what you did. I will fix that window you broke earlier."

The guy walked away, got upstairs and locked the door behind him.

He had something in his mind? Stella didn't like that smile on his face and she had a feeling that whatever he had in his mind wasn't any good.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac had finally calmed down and he was ready to get back to work.

"Danny."

"Yeah."

"Go through this envelope and see if you can find any finger prints or DNA. There's going to be at least my finger prints of cource and receptionists finger prints on it because we handled the envelope."

"Got it." Danny put the rubber gloves on and took the envelope.

"Lindsay. Take these and see if you can find anything useful." Mac was refering to Stella's panties.

"Sure Mac."

"Hawkes. Have you checked up on our evidence that we collect earlier?"

"Yes. They might get the computers up and running tomorrow. Until then we can't do anything about it."

"What about that paint sample?"

"I got the results. The paint is used on Chevrolet vans."

"Old ones or new ones?"

"Old ones. That's what makes it so unique."

"Did you get a model?"

"Computer is doing the search as we speak."

"Good."

"I'll go check out that mudd sample maybe we will have the results."

"Sounds good. I'll be in my office with these." Mac waved the pictures in the air and was about to leave when Hawkes called after him.

"Have you talked to chief about this?"

"No, not yet. But I guess I have to make a phone call." Mac really didn't want this to go that far but he knew he needed to let the boss know what was going on.

"Okey. See you later."

Mad nodded and headed out of the door.

Mac walked to his office and he was so focused on the pictures in his hand that he didn't noticed Peyton standing in his office until he stepped in and got greeted by her.

"Hey." Peyton tried to sound cheerful but wasn't doing so well.

Mac lifted his eyes off the pictures and looked at Peyton with surprised look on his face. "Peyton. What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you."

"Me? Why? I mean...I'm little bit busy right now."

"I can see that. I didn't see you last night, like you said we would. So I came to see you now."

Mac sighed walking pass Peyton and sitting down behind his desk. "I'm sorry. I was working late and..."

"And you never went home." Peyton finished up for him.

"Yes." Mac admited quietly.

"Mac. What's going on?"

That question came out of nowhere to him. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No. I don't think so."

"You have team here to help you. But instead you're like a one man army. Why do you do this to your self?"

Peyton didn't understand him. How could she? She doesn't know him as well as...Stella does.

"This is my job Peyton." he tried to go easy on her.

"You can't fool me Mac Taylor. This is not just about the job."

Mac looked at Peyton in the eyes and he wanted to be honest with her.

"I have to find her." he finally admitted.

"I know that Mac. But you don't have to do it by your self."

"I know."

"You have great team here. They can help you."

"I know that too and they are helping me. They're doing a great job."

"Then what's the problem Mac?"

"You don't understand."

"Try me."

For a while Mac just sat there in silence as waiting Peyton to go away and leave him alone.

But Peyton wasn't leaving and she was not going to be easy on Mac.

"Mac? Tell me."

This started to hurt Mac. He don't usually share his thoughts with everyone. Sometimes he speaks with Stella but even Stella doesn't know all the secrets and thoughts that runs through his head. And now when Stella is not here...it's even more difficult. But Mac knew he should open up to someone before it would be too late so finally he gave in.

"Do you know who Stella tried to reach for a help when she got attacked by the kidnapper? Do you know who she tried to call?"

Peyton knew there was no need for her to answer that. Instead she tried to comfort him "Mac. It's not..."

But Mac cut her off "Me. She tried to call **me**. She needed my help. And I wasn't there."

"Mac. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I wasn't there for her and now she's gone. I have to find her! I need to be the one who finds her!" Mac was now raising his voice and he didn't even noticed it. But Peyton did.

"Mac. Calm down. I didn't meant to upset you. I know she's member of your team and your friend."

"She is! She's my partner, she's my friend, she's my..." Mac couldn't look at Peyton anymore, instead he looked down to his hands where he still held pictures of Stella.

"She's what?"

Mac wondered if he should tell her or not. But he knew there was no way of turning back.

"You know who's always been there for me? Who's always on my side no matter what? Who's been there for me when I've needed it most? Who's picked up the pieces and made me whole again?"

Peyton knew where this was going and let Mac do the talking. When he's finally actually talking.

"Stella." Mac answered to him self.

"I know how much she means to you."

"You do?" Mac looked surprised.

"Yes. You've been through a lot together. And you have been there for her. You have never left her."

"Until now." Mac said as being disappointed about him self.

"Mac. You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" now Mac was sounding like a little boy.

"Yes."

"Finally when I'm opening up to you you tell me I'm ridiculous?" Right that moment he knew he shouldn't have talked with Peyton about this.

"That's not what I meant. You will find her. She going to be back in your life and everything is going to be alright."

"But if not? What if I'm never going to see her again? What if I'm never going to be able to tell her.."

"Tell her what?"

Mac tried to hold it back but something forced him to say it "I'm sorry. Tell her that I'm sorry."

Peyton felt sorry for Mac and walked up to him. She put her hand on Mac's shoulder and squeezed.

"You will. You're going to have a chance to tell her what ever you want her to know and everything you've kept inside."

Mac didn't know where Peyton was going with this but one thing she was right about. He should never loose his faith. Faith of finding Stella.

Peyton looked down on Mac and saw what was in his hands. "What are those in your hands?"

Mac shifted on his seat and put the pictures away from Peyton sight "Just couple of photos. That's all."

And once again he was back in his shell. Peyton stepped away from Mac and walked up to the door.

"You should go home tonight. Get some sleep."

"I know." Mac admited but he knew it was not going to happen.

"Mac. If you want to find Stella, this doesn't do good for finding Stella if you torture your self like this."

She was right and Mac knew that.

"I could cook you something to eat."

"I don't know Peyton."

"You need to eat something and sleep."

"I know that...but I just can't."

Peyton decided that she had enough with this conversation and gave in "Fine. You know where to find me." and with that Peyton marched out of his office.

"Peyton!" Mac called after her and was about to get off from his chair when phone on his desk rings. Peyton kept walking and ignored him. Mac knew he should ran after her but this phone call could be about Stella. And he can't miss it. So Mac chooses a phone call...or should he say Stella over Peyton and picks up the phone.

* * *

**So there ya go. Peyton on this chapter. Don't shoot me!! She won't be in next one I promise. **

**Thank you all once again! **

**Clicky clicky...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OMG! This chapter is coming soooo late! I had problems with this chapter and then I had problems with the internet so I'm sorry about this. First of all I know nothing about Greek so I'm sorry about this translation. I know that at least one word is not correct but I will fix it when I get the right word. And second of all I know nothing about mud. LoL**

**Spoilers: season 3 episode "Snow Day" .**

* * *

Hawkes was heading to Mac's office and was about to knock on the glass door but stopped when he saw Mac talking on the phone. Hawkes was just about to turn and walk away when Mac motioned him to come in. Hakwes walked in and sat down on one of the chairs in Mac's office. It didn't take long for him to realize who Mac was talking to. 

"Yes sir. Of cource I know that."

"I'm leading this investigation yes."

"No, there's no problem."

"We're doing everything we can sir."

Mac shook his head "I'm not sure if that's a good idea sir."

"Oh you already did that? I guess that's fine then." Mac was disappointed.

"Well, I thought it was too early to make it public."

"I know that sir but we don't have all the results back yet."

"I'll keep you posted."

"We have every csi on this one. We will find her."

"Of cource sir."

"Understood. Bye."

Mac hung up the phone and cursed.

"I guess that was the chief?"

"Yes."

"And I take it didn't go well?"

"No. He already gave this to media."

"So soon? We still have evidence to go through."

"That's what I tried to tell him but it was too late."

"So this is going to be all over the news?"

"Tonight yeah."

"Great." Hawkes said while rolling his eyes.

"So. Do you have something for me?"

"Yes. I got the results from the mud sample."

"Anything interesting?"

"I think so. The mud that I found from the shoe print doesn't come from New York city."

"You mean whoever took Stella is not even in New York city anymore?"

"I'm afraid so. This type of mud doesn't appear in New York city area."

"Great. That's just great!" Mac was getting frustrated. "Did you find out where this mud might be coming from?"

"Yes. But it's very common outside of New York city. So I really don't know which way to go."

"Damn!" Mac rubbed his temples and he felt his headache coming back. "This is turning out to be a very bad day."

Hawkes just nodded and noticed pictures of Stella on Mac's desk. "Have you analyzed those pictures yet?"

"I was going to. But first Peyton was in my office and after she left the chief called me. I haven't got the time."

"I see. Everything ok with Peyton?"

Mac was little bit surprised by that question. "I don't know. I really don't know."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mac."

Mac just nodded and got back to the case "I think we should analyze these pictures together."

"Sure. Let's go and find Lindsay and Danny."

They both stood up from their chairs and walked out from Mac's office.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella just sat still in her chair and listened to loud banging which have continued for a very long time. When it finally stopped Stella thought that silence has never felt this good before.

Basement door opened and the guy came downstairs.

"Finally. You managed to make quite a mess."

Stella just sat there and didn't say a word.

"You're not even sorry?"

"No." Stella said calmly.

"Well, you should."

"Are you threatning me?"

"I'm just thinking what's best for you."

"Best for me!? You think **this** is best for me!?"

"Let's not get into this again."

"You're sick." that came out of nowhere and Stella regret it right away.

"What did you say?" he hissed at her.

Stella knew she should not say this but she pushed her luck anyway "You heard me. You're sick. And you need help."

The guy walked to in front of Stella and starts shouting at her "Don't tell me what I need! I don't need any help!"

"Why are you doing this then? Normal people don't do this!" Stella also raised her voice.

"I have my reasons!"

"Tell me!! Tell me why I'm here and why you're doing this!" Stella was pushing him to tell her what she needed to know.

"No!"

"Is this all because of me!!?"

"It's because of you! Because of Mac Taylor and you!"

"What about us!? What did we do!?"

"You destroyed my life! And now I'm destroying yours!"

"You have no right to do that!"

"Neither did you!"

"If this is about work we had right to do that!"

"No! You have no right to destroy someones life!"

"Tell me what happend!"

"You put me in jail that's what happend!"

"That's what happen if you brake the law!"

"But if it wasn't for you two I would've gone to jail!"

"We did our job! So does many other csi as well!"

"This time it was you two! And now it's you two who will pay for it!"

"Who are you!? Show me your face so I know who I'm talking to!"

"When I first time saw you, I knew you would mean trouble." he calmed down a little but he was still angry.

"Where did you meet us for first time?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me!"

"You were trouble to me. But you were so beautiful and you still are."

"What are you talking about!?" this was turning out to be confusing and the guy wasn't answering to her questions anymore.

"That's why I came back. I came back to get you."

Stella just sat there in silence and tried to figur out what was going on.

"All that time in jail. I was thinking about you."

This was starting to disgust Stella.

"Your beautiful face and your corgeous body." he was eyeing Stella from head to toes.

"Shut the hell up!"

"But I knew you wouldn't be mine if I didn't do it this way. He would've stopped me."

Stella knew who he was refering to. "He will stop you!"

"No he won't. And if he tries...he's a dead man."

"There's no point of killing him! I won't be with you anyway!"

"Oh but you will." He moved even closer to her and brought his face close to her face. "I'm not asking if you want or not. You **will** be with me."

"You sick bastard." Stella said with low voice. "If you touch me I will kill you."

Guy laughed at that and touched Stella's cheek bone "I like it when you talk like that. It's a massive turn on."

"Get the hell away from me!" Stella had her feet free so he kicked him in the leg.

The guy screamed and got away from Stella while holding his leg. "You fucking bitch!!"

"Oh sorry. I thought that was massive turn on to you." Stella said sarcastically and stared at him angrily.

The guy turned around to face Stella and hit her hard. Her head threw back and she moaned. When she lifted her head back up and faced the guy, if look could kill that guy would be dead right that minute. Stella tasted blood in her mouth, there was a cut on her lip.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Don't be a smart ass with me!!"

"Do you have to hit a woman to feel like a man!?"

"You listen to me bitch! Your beauty won't hold me back for long."

"Hold you back from what? Killing me?"

"You don't want to find that out. You don't want to find out what I'm capable of."

The guy slowly backed away and when he reached the stairs he turned around and limped upstairs and shut the door behind him.

Stella sat there alone, in pain, blood still tasting in her mouth. Stella refused to cry. She refused to be weak. Stella knew that at some point tears would run but this wasn't the place or time to start crying. Stella is used to cry alone. She's grew up to be tough and doesn't cry often. But when she does show her tears and sadness to someone. That someone has always been Mac. This one time came to Stella's mind. The time when she was telling Mac about that HIV incident.

_"It just happend. I was putting a piece of bloody glass into a evidence bag. It was still wet. It just broke and cut me. I had no idea at the time that Emery Gable was HIV positive." She made an eye contact time to time with Mac but tried to avoid the longer contact. _

_Mac was looking down to his feet as he was trying to internalize all this. __"Stella why didn't you tell me?" he sounded little bit dissapointed._

_Stella was fighting back her tears. "I though I could handle it on my own." Then she finally looked into Mac's eyes and they made a longer eye contact. Then she admit it "I'm scared Mac. I know there are lot of people living with AIDS. And I just...I don't think I have strenght to do that. I don't think I'm brave enough to wait for a cure." She searched Mac with her eyes and waited for him to say something. Say something wise or what would make her feel better._

_"What is that you say to me?" that confused her and she waited for him to continue and he did "Panta exeis tin steros. You always have the strenght, you always have the guts."_

_That made her smile. "Mesa. Inside."_

_"If you need to leave work, take some time..."_

_She didn't even think about it "No. I took a blood test it came back negative. I'm still in that window. I won't know for sure if I'm HIV positive for 10 weeks. Right now the only thing that is keeping sane is work." with her eyes she pleaded Mac not to take her off from work. Mac closed the gap between them and took her into his arms. "I'm here for you." he told her. They swayed slowly and Stella snuggled up to his cheek. "I know." Mac hold her in his arms "Alright?" and she nodded as saying yes._

Stella was glad that she told Mac. She knew she had to do that. Telling him made her feel much better. And when he spoke Greek... They do that time to time and it always amaze her how well he can speak Greek and how well he remembers it. That's one of the things that makes their relationship unique. It was nice of him to offer to take some time off from. Mac might have already guessed that she won't take it but still it was nice of him to offer. Work is what keeps her sane. That's when she's around Mac.

And when she was in his arms... right that minute Stella felt that she was safe. She didn't need to be in this alone, someone was there for her. And that's what he told her too. She could've stayed there forever. It felt so safe, so good and so...right. Usually it's been Stella who makes the first move if it was either about hugging or giving a kiss on the cheek. This time it was Mac. It was his turn to show that he's there for her and that he cares about her. And she knew he would be there for her.

But would he be there for her this time?

* * *

**So there ya go. I hope you all like it. This turned out to be little bit longer. I'm glad.**

**mj0621: Are you hitting on me? LoL I'm happy to find someone who likes the same ships than I do. Well, I don't like MacPayton pairing but I did noticed from your profile that you're also a Grillows shipper! Me too!!! And I do love Kibbs as well. I miss my Kate. -cries-**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They make me smile!**

**Clicky clicky!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okey, here's another chapter. I almost had this ready when I posted the chapter 16. So I was quick now. And I'm just going to say that I know nothing about vans. lol**

* * *

Mac and Hawkes walked up to Danny and Lindsay. Danny and Lindsay were talking about something when Mac entered the room and cut off their conversation.

"What's up?"

"I didn't find any finger prints, other than yours and receptionists. Whoever this guy is, he's smart."

"He sure is not making this easy. What about you Lindsay?"

"Stella's panties were clean. I guess he took them from the drawer."

"Okey. So only dead ends once again." Mac said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Lindsay said quietly.

"Look, this is going to be all over the news tonight so we better find something."

"What!?" Danny and Lindsay said at the same time and had their focus on Mac.

"I spoke with a chief and he already gave this to media."

"What this? We hardly have anything!" Danny was raising his voice.

"That's what I tried to say but he had already made up his mind."

"So...What now? What can we do?" Lindsay looked at Mac and searched for an answer.

"We need to find some answers. Media want's to know everything and they will find out if we don't have anything."

"God I hate this." Danny shook his head.

"We all do. But we can't loose our focus. Let's go through these pictures and see what we can find."

They all gathered around the table when Mac spread the pictures on top of it.

"What do you see?"

"Dark room. Basement maybe?" Hawkes started.

"Stella tied up in a chair. She's still wearing same clothes that she was wearing few days ago." Mac pointed out.

"There's a bed behind her and it seems like there's a bag behind her on a bed." Danny said while looking closely one of the pictures.

"Maybe that's the bag which contains Stella's clothes." Mac reasoned.

"There's a nasty cut on Stella's forehead. It looks nasty but it's not bleeding anymore. And her cheek looks like..."

"He has hit her." Mac finished for Lindsay.

Silence fell between them and they all just stared at pictures of Stella.

After a while Lindsay brakes the silence and quietly says "She looks so sad and vulnerable."

"Stella is strong." Mac said with stern voice.

Everyone just nodded quietly as agreeing with Mac.

"I don't think there's enough light to get reflection from Stella's eyes."

"I agree." Mac said dissapointed while agreeing with Danny.

Lindsay looked at Mac and faced the truth "So these pictures doesn't take us anywhere either."

"Yeah." Mac took one of the pictures and turned around on his heels and headed through the door.

Rest of the team watched Mac walking away and finally disappearing around the corner.

"I'm worry about him."

"I think we all are Lindsay." Danny said while gathering up rest of the pictures.

"I'll see you guys later. I'll go check up on rest of the evidence."

"Lindsay and I are planning to have a lunch. Wanna join?"

"No thanks. You guys go ahead." Hawkes hurried out of the room.

"I hope he finds something. That's what we need. That's what Mac needs."

"Yeah. Otherwise the media will tear Mac a part."

"He's already falling a part." Lindsay said quietly and looked at Danny's eyes.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you loose someone who's important to you."

"I hope it's not too late for him to realize that."

"He's a wise man and reality has smacked right to his face so I'm sure he has realized."

"Yeah but still, I hope it's not too late."

"Don't worry Montana. We will find Stella." Danny stepped closer to Lindsay and hugged her.

It was a quick hug but it made Lindsay to feel much better and she smiled at Danny when he stepped out of the hug.

"You up for that lunch now Montana?"

"Sure Messer. Why not."

That made Danny smile and he guided Lindsay out of the room.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Basement door once again opened and the guy came down with carrying something. It was a video camera and a tripod.

"What's that?" Stella said confused look on her face.

"What does it look like detective?"

"I know what that is but what is that for?"

"It's for us. And eventually for Mac Taylor."

"For Mac? What the hell are you talking about?"

"We're going to make another gift for him. Little home video." He said smirking while setting up a tripod and the video camera.

Stella felt disgusted. "You're sick!"

"I think we already went through that." he answered calmly.

"Yeah but you're turning out to be even sicker!"

He said nothing. After getting all set up he turns around and says "Now. If you're ready my dear. We can start."

"What is this video about?"

"Whatever you want it to be about."

"I don't want to make any videos."

"Now why didn't that surprise me." and he rolled his eyes.

Stella sat quietly and only stared at him in the eyes.

"Come on now. I'm sure he's going to love this."

"I doubt that."

"Well, he likes to watch you and that's what he's getting."

"I think this won't be his ideal way to watch anyone."

"Whenever you're on. He will enjoy it."

"That's not true. He's not that sick. Like you're."

"I've seen him watching you and I've watched you."

"And I've watched him. What's the big deal? We look after each others."

"It's not like that. And you know it."

"You know nothing."

"I know he wants you."

"You don't know that."

"He doesn't want that other woman in the same way that he wants you."

"You're making this up!" Stella was starting loose her nerve.

"No! She's just a replacement! You're the one that he wants." he also raised his voice.

"Shut up! You know nothing about Mac and what he wants!"

"You might be blind about this but I'm not!"

"I'm not blind!"

"Then why don't you admit it then!?"

"Admit what!?"

"That you want him too! That you love him!"

Stella was about to say something but hold it back. She couldn't say it. She have known her feelings for a long time and always kept them inside. She has never told Mac how she feels.

"Even though you're not saying anything, look on your face tells me everything."

"Why are you doing this?" Stella said quietly while trying to hide her exposed feelings.

"I'm making you realize."

"Realize what?"

"What you two have just lost. You're never going to see each others again and you will never be able to tell each others the truth."

Once again Stella fought back her tears "You're wrong."

The guy looked at Stella and after a little pause he says "I think we're ready to start."

With that he walked behind the video camera and started filming.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac sat behind his desk and just stared at Stella's face on the picture. He was deeply in his thoughts and didn't notice Hawkes when he entered his office until he was standing in front of him and calling his name.

"Mac?"

Mac snapped out of his trance and focused on Hawkes "Yeah. Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry bother you but I got some results."

Mac shifted on his seat and took better sitting position. "Really? What have you got?"

"I got the results of that car paint. It's from a 1978 Chevrolet Van."

"How many do we have here in state of New York?"

"Too many. We need to narrow the search somehow."

"What about stolen vechicles?"

"I'm still working on it."

"Good. Keep it going."

"You want to grab some lunch?"

Mac thought about it for a second and actually noticed that he was starving. "Sure, why not."

"Great. I know just a place."

Mac grabbed his jacket and both men walked out of the office. Maybe he will get his brain working again after filling his stomach and they will finally brake the case.

* * *

**Oh wau guys! You're all so sweet! Thank you!**

**Click and you know what to do.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry this is a short chapter. But I've been working a lot and I haven't got the time to write and I wanted to post a new chapter.**

* * *

After the lunch Mac and Hawkes headed back to the lab and met up with Lindsay and Danny who were sitting in a brake room.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?" Lindsay asked cheerfully.

"We went out to have some lunch." Mac said causing Lindsay and Danny look at him like they've seen an alien.

"And you ate too Mac? Or just watched when Hawkes ate?" Danny joked which actually made Mac smile a little bit.

"Yes Danny. I ate too."

"That's good Mac." Lindsay smiled at him.

"You were able to escape from the media?"

"Yeah, barely. They tried to block our way but we managed to get through."

"You made any comments?"

"No, not yet. I didn't have anything to say."

"You ready for the news?"

"I guess so Danny. Turn on the TV."

They all ate late lunch so the day was acutally turning into early evening, it was time for first evening news. Danny turned on the TV and sat next to Lindsay who was sitting on the couch. Picture of Stella appeared on TV screen. News reporter was telling a story.

"Detective Stella Bonasera were attacked in her own appartment two days ago. The kidnapper took the detective with him and there's no sign of them after that. The police thinks whoever kidnapped detective Bonasera might have been pretended to be a plumber. But the police says there's no need to be worried about getting kidnapped as well, they think this is personal action against the detective Bonasera. The police haven't revealed anything else about this case and when we tried to reach the head of the investigation detective Mac Taylor he made no comments." There was a footage of Mac and Hawkes pushing through the growd, anger showing on their faces.

Rest of the news report didn't catch Mac's attention he was lost in his thoughts again. And in fact he didn't care much about those news reports. Of cource it's important to get the word out and sometimes some civilians have give lots of good information and the police have solved a case based on those information. But then there is also cases when civilians might only done more damage than help the investigation. And now when it comes to Stella, Mac didn't want to take a risk on this one. This is way too important to him. But now it's all done and he knows that at some point he needs to make a statement in front of the media. He hates that. Everyone asking their questions and expectin him to have all the answers. What answers? They hardly have any!

Danny got up from the couch and turned off the TV. "Now that wasn't much."

"That's what I expected."

"When are you planning to give a statement?"

"Not sure yet. The chief is pushing me to do it soon but I see no point of doing that until we actually have something to tell."

"Makes sense. So what now?"

"I guess back to the old case files."

"We continue where we were earlier." Lindsay stood up and stood side by side with Danny.

"You think that guy will contact you again?"

"I don't know Danny. I hope so but I doubt it. He already sent me a package. It's enough for one day."

Danny nodded and headed out of the room with Lindsay.

"There's enough case files for you too." Mac told Hawkes and then continued "I'll be in my office. I think I'm going to take a look at the pictures from the crime scene."

"Okey. I'll pick up some files and I'll be here in a brake room."

"See you later."

"Yeah."

Mac walked out of the brake room and headed into his office. He sat behind his desk and opened a case file. He rubbed his tired eyes and concentrated to the pictures. Maybe he will find those answers they've been looking for and what the media is waiting for.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella sat in her chair. She felt disgusted and used. That video didn't turn out good. Well, she didn't even expect that in a first place. She tried her best. She knows how Mac will react to that video. He will be jumping up to the walls. This is really hitting close to home. They've always been close and what he's about to see will definately make him loose his temper. That was the guy's plan after all. Torture her and Mac. He knew how this will affect on Mac. Stella tried her hard to keep that guy under the control but unfortunately she didn't succeed that well. Mac is going to kill this guy if he ever get a chance and if Stella doesn't kill him first. Only thing that she is able to do now is just sit there and hope that this nightmare will be over soon.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY **

Mac put down the last crime scene photo and sighed. Nothing. Once again nothing. _"Why this is so God damn hard!? Why can't we get any answers!?" _Mac felt like he wasn't a csi anymore. Like he had lost his power. It felt like his brain wasn't functioning anymore. _"What's wrong with me?"_. There was a soft knock and Mac saw his team standing right outside of his office. He motioned for them to come in.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, Danny. Absolutely nothing."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mac."

"Yeah, me too Lindsay. Me too." Mac shook his head and continued "What about you guys?"

"We found some guys who might be a good suspects but it turned out that they were all dead."

"Damn." Mac didn't mean to say that out loud.

There was a long pause until Hawkes spoke up.

"It's getting late Mac. Do you want to join us at dinner?"

Mac didn't even have to think for an answer. "No thanks. I already ate today and I still have work to do."

"Mac you need to go home. This is not good for you."

"Lindsay is right Mac. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep. You need it. We all need it."

Mac looked at his team. They were all worried. Worried about him. And he knew they were right but still...he couldn't give up. He managed a weak smile and says "Thanks guys. But I really need to do this."

"We want to do this too but you know you need to rest sometimes."

"I know but not just yet. I'm not even tired."

"Well, you look tired to me." Lindsay said looking at Mac right into his eyes.

"Stella is going to kick our asses after she comes back. We didn't take good care of you while she was gone."

That made the whole team laugh. "You're right Danny but we need to find her first."

Mac was impossible. There was no way they could turn his head around. Only one person could do that, and that person is not among them.

"Fine then. But I'm telling Stella all about this. And it's going to be your ass that is going to be kicked. Not ours." Danny pointed finger at Mac and backed away towards to the door.

"I think I can handle that." Mac said smiling.

"Good night Mac."

"Good night guys."

"Try to get some sleep. Please."

"I promise. Good night." Mac knew he had to promise that to Lindsay. Otherwise she wouldn't had left from his office.

Mac watched his team walk down the corridor and disappearing inside the elevator. Mac decided that he needed a cup of coffee and headed to the brake room. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews! I noticed some new faces. Nice to see you guys reading my fic. **

**Keep doing a good work guys. I will try too.**

**Click the review button.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: FINALLY!!! Chapter 19! I'm soooo sorry that I'm this late. Work rule my life.**

**Spoilers: Season 1 episode "Blink".**

* * *

Stella had sat in her chair alone what felt like forever when finally basement door opened and the guy walked down stairs. 

"You hungry or thirsty?" he asked while holding a glass of water and a plate in his hands.

"No." Stella answered shortly.

"Are you upset about that video we just made?"

"Well, what do you think!?" Stella spat out.

"It turned out quite good."

"I don't agree."

"I'm sure detective Taylor will be thrilled."

"I boubt it."

"We'll see."

"Don't send that video to him."

The guy laughed and asks "Now why would I do that?"

"He doesn't need to see it."

"Oh but he does need to see it my dear."

"Don't do it. Please."

The guy stepped closer to Stella and tried to touch her cheek "Why you're so worried? You don't want him to find out the truth. Am I right?"

Stella pulls her head back and snaps "Don't touch me!"

"You didn't answer to my question."

"You know my answer."

"I don't think I do."

"He's going to kill you, you know."

"Oh I'm scared!" he said sarcastically and then continues "Don't worry. There's no chance."

"There will be. I'm sure."

"I'm tired of these conversations." he turned around and started walking up stairs.

"Are you going to leave me like this?"

"Good night dear."

"Wait!"

The guy stopped on top of the stairs and turned around to look at Stella.

"Can you untie me so I can use the bed tonight?"

"No."

"I don't want to sit here for whole night."

"No. You've been a bad girl and you have to pay for it."

"How am I supposed to sleep?"

"That's your problem not mine. If you behave your self I'll see what I can do about it tomorrow."

The guy turned around and walked out of door.

"Shit!" Stella cursed out loud.

Once again there was going to be a very long night. Without any sleep. But this time she didn't even have any work in her hands either. No way to escape.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac walked back to his office with hot cup of coffee in his hand. He picked up some files from his desk and once again settled down to a couch. Mac opened a file and once again the memories rushed right back to him. This case had been one of the toughest for him.

_He was in a church when he got the call to the crime scene. He drove up to the scene and met up with Flack who filled him in. Young woman was found dead from the river side. After going through the scene and the victim he went back to the lab. Stella walked into his office and caught him being in his own world again. Lost in his thoughts. Stella started with work related disgussion to make a contact with him. _

_After asking about the autopsy and rest of the case she got into business "What time did you get in?" ._

_He didn't want to lie to Stella so he answered truly "Never went home." . _

_This wasn't anything new so Stella just asked the obvious question "Can't sleep?" . _

_He turned around to face her and asked "What's sleep?". _

_That didn't surprise Stella so she didn't say anything back, instead she moved on with a case. After a little talk he informed her that he'll be at the ME'S office. _

_Before he could get out of the door Stella called after him "A good morning would be nice." and he turned around just to catch her sad little smile. _

_He didn't want to hurt her so he forces a smile and answered "Morning." and then walked away._

It's been a while since Mac's been in a church. And when it comes to Stella's case there was no time to go there. She wasn't even gone yet and if it was for him she will never be gone. Mac recognized him self being in a same situation than he was in back then. Never went home, never slept and never knew what sleep was. Stella's situation was turning out to be like the time after Claire had died and Mac wasn't sure if he was capable of going through that again.

_After finding the house where these women were kept and after finding another woman from inside of that house he ordered Danny,Aiden and Stella to stay on the crime scene and process the scene. _

_He started walking up to his car, Stella was right behind him "Where are you going?" . _

_"Angel Of Mercy hospital. The victim is priority. She's alive. She may be the only person who's seen the suspect. I have to process her" ._

_He opened the car door when Stella stopped him "Mac. You alright?" . _

_That was the question he had feared to hear her asking and he had heard her asking that many times in the past. "Yes. Why?" he tried to fool her but he knew she would not fall for it. _

_"You're working your self to the ground. When was the last time you slept?" Stella wasn't going let this go easily. _

_He tried to avoid her eyes because he knew she would find the truth from there "I 'll rest my head when I 'm tired.". _

_After not getting an eye contact and not buying his story Stella asked "What? What is it? What? Did the husband get to you?" . _

_She got it right and when it was his turn to answer he backed away as usual and just said "I'll be at Angel Of Mercy.". Knowing that his answer wasn't the one that Stella wanted to hear._

Stella was once again concerned about him. Wanting him to open up for her and tell her what's wrong with him. He was a terrible liar, especially around Stella. That's why he hardly ever lied to her. Stella was right. He was tired, exhausted to be honest and yes that husband did get to him. The husband reminded him of him self. Right after Claire had died. But instead of telling the truth Mac had draw away, lied and then ran away.

Mac sweared right then and there that if he ever get Stella back in his life he's never ever going to lie to her, he will never ever ran away from the truth. He would tell Stella the truth. What was the truth? It was getting clear to him day by day.

_After he got back from the hospital he was in his office...thinking, when Stella walked in and told him that she got some bad news about the DNA and the semen, there was no match. _

_After a little while he started to loose his temper and said "I talked to the victim. She implicated the homeowner." . _

_Stella had a confused look on her face and asked "You talked to the victim?" . _

_He realized how weird that must have sound. Look on Stella's face wanted the answer from him so after a deep sigh he calmly said "I thought maybe she was blinking because..." he stopped and they looked at each others in the eyes. Then he shook his head and turned his back on her. _

_She knew how tough this is for him and she tried to make him feel better "It's a temporary set back. We keep working. Right?" . _

_He knew she's just trying to be nice to him and trying to lift up his mood. He didn't answer to her, instead he asked "Why?" ._

_Which caused Stella to ask "What?" . _

_"Why Stella? Why does he do it? What's the connection? Why does he lock women inside their own bodies?" . _

_He was getting frustrated so he turned around and asked Stella's help "Talk out the nature of the crime with me. What is it in it's very nature?" . _

_Stella thought for a while and said "It's diabolical, it's calculated, it's personal." . _

_"It's intimate." he finishes for her and then continued "He removed him self from the house. If that's true we interupted his cover up, left us alive witness." . _

_"He's saving her for some reason." Stella reasoned with him. _

_He looked at Stella and said "He removed him self from the house but the question is did he removed him self from her? What about the medical equipment?" . _

_"We super-glued and dusted. There's no detectable print." . _

_"No this killer is in cover up mode. He's way too smart for super glue or powders. We need...we need further enhancement. Let's spray with rodamine and hit it with a laser." . _

_"Go back in." . _

_"Yeah." ._

Stella never judged him. Sometimes words that came out his mouth made him sound like a crazy person but Stella always beared with him. Never questioned his mental health.

Stella have always tried to lift up his mood. This happend many times, even before Claire had died but when he lost Claire, Stella really stood beside him tried to make him feel better and got him believe in life again.

Mac knows he can always trust Stella, believe in Stella. When they work...they make a one hell of a team. Stella is the best partner he could ever have. And not just a best partner, she is the best woman in his life.

So they solved that case together. The killer was this crazy Russian doctor, Bogdan Ivanov.

_"But is this the same guy who took Stella?" _Mac thought for a while but it didn't make any sense. _"Why would Bogdan Ivanov kidnap Stella?Why he would see this much trouble if he wanted to continue his sick experiments? Why take Stella instead of kidnapping someone from the street? Did he wanted a revenge?"_

Image of unmoving Stella lying down on top of a table, naked, in tubes, music playing in the background filled Mac's eyes. Mac quickly shook his head. _"No."_. This can't be him. Mac saw the pictures that guy sent earlier, Stella wasn't lying on top of a table in tubes. She was sitting in a chair and there was no sign of experiments going on. And Russian accent? No, it wasn't Russian. Sure it was somewhere from Europe or near by but definately not Russian.

Mac sighed in relief. He stood up from the couch, grabbed his jacket and headed out from his office. He needed to get out, he needed a fresh air. Mac hurried out of the building and once he got outside he stopped and took couple of deep breaths. He hailed a cab and when he got one he opened the car door and got in. He knew where he was going and somehow he just felt like that he needed to go to this place.

* * *

**This chapter turned out to be quite long. I hope you all liked it.**

**happykid: Geeeez! Hold down your horses. I think you're liiittle bit too aggressive.Thank you for your review though. I don't want to reveal too much way too soon. I think it would kill this fic. So bear with me. **

**preston-gal: It's ok. I love reading reviews even if they're late or not. Thank you.**

**Thank you ALL for your reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Push the button!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okey here's another chapter. Luckily I was able to get this done before time goes by...and then once again I would be late. Enjoy.**

**Spoilers: I guess so. Season 3 episode "Sweet Sixteen" . **

* * *

The cab pulled on a side of the street. Mac gave some money to cab driver and then got out of the car. Mac stood on a sidewalk and stared ahead as the cab took off behind him. After standing there for a minute Mac began to walk slowly. When he was getting closer and closer, a familiar feeling filled him. Before taking a few final steps Mac stopped and he stood there and once again just stared ahead. Mac sighed deeply and then took the final steps. This place was very familiar to him. For many nights he's been in this very place.

People who passed him by might see him being there alone, but he's not alone. She's there, he can feel it. This is where she was alive for the last time. This is the place where her life ended, this is where she took her last breaths. Her remains were never discovered so this is the place where Mac can still feel her presence, this is the place where Mac always come when he needs to talk to Claire and when he want to go through those times he spent with her. The familiar fence was still there so he leaned against it once again, just like he always does.

It's been a while since he last time came to this place. He wasn't sure why it's been a while. Was it because of Peyton? Was he moving on? One thing was certain, he was definately not forgetting Claire and what he used to have with her. He's never going to forget her.

Stella once said something to him that has stayed in his mind since then.

_He met Stella in a hallway and first they talked about the case. But then Stella asked something else, other than work._

_"Hey, have you heard from Reed Garrett?"_

_"No, nothing yet. But that day at the diner when I described his mother to him he lid up, his eyes were just filled with curiosity. He reminded me so much of her. I think he'll...he'll call me when his ready. I just want it to be his decision."_

_"You might need to give him a little nudge."_

_"Yeah well you know what his going through. He's a kid and needs his space, right now. Can't imagine, he spends all this time looking for his biological mother and then he finds out that Claire...no longer exists." he couldn't meet Stella's eyes. He just stared at the floor._

_"No, she exists Mac." that made him once again look into her eyes and then she continued "In your memory and in your heart. You can show him who she was." . Then she smiled a weak little smile to him and gently touched him. After that she walked away._

She was right. Claire still exists in his memory and in his heart. That's never going to change. Hearing it from her made him realize the fact. Just another feature he love about Stella. Love? That caused his mind to go numb for a while and then... _"What I'm doing here? Why I'm here?" _he didn't actually know why he had come here in a first place. It just felt right place to be at that moment. Usually he came here just to talk to Claire and to remember her but now...he wasn't sure. Sure he wanted to talk to Claire this time as well but...about what? What he wanted to talk her about? About Stella? About the fact that he might have lost her too? Or maybe about his feelings? _"Feelings for Stella?" _.

His thoughts got interrupted by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He picked it up without looking the caller ID.

"Taylor."

"It's a nice evening isn't it?"

Mac took few steps back from the fence and all his muscles tensed up. "You."

"Yep. It's me!" he sounded cheerful "Missed me already?" an evil chuckle came afterwards.

"Where is she!?" Mac was beginning to raise his voice.

"Missed me that much huh?"

"Answer my question! Where is **she**!?"

"Don't worry. She's been taken care of."

"Taken care of by you!? That's not the way of taking care of someone!"

"Aaaanywho...just letting you know that you will hear from us soon."

"Us? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You will found out."

"You listen to me you little..." Mac's face was turning red and his eyes were ready pop out of his head.

Mac was cut off before he was able to finish "Oh I almost forgot. Did you liked your little gift?"

"You want to know what I would really like? I would like to beat a crap out of you!"

"So you didn't like the black ones? Damn! I told her so but she insisted me that you prefer black."

The guy was really pushing Mac's buttons. Mac knew that this guy was only making fun of him and trying to make him loose his control. As much as he tried to control him self he couldn't hold back.

"You son of a bitch!!! I will kill you!! You hear me!!? I will get you and when I get my hands on you.."

"I would love to talk with you some more but unfortunately I have to go."

"You're such a coward!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You don't have enough a man in you to face me!"

"Oh you're so wrong. I'm actually facing you right now."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Do you have a place like this for her?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Do you have a place like this to your dear Stella?"

Mac didn't like the sound of that. "Place like this?"

"That's right. Now that she's gone do you have a place like this for her? Place where you can remember her and grief. And think how you have failed."

Mac was searching the guy with his eyes. "She's not gone!!!" He tried to locate him. "Where are you!!? Where the hell are you!!?" . People who was passing Mac were giving him weird looks and some of them were actually running away from him.

"I'm right in front of you." the guy had a flashlight with him so he gave Mac a signal. He was on the other side of the Ground Zero. Right opposite side to Mac.

When Mac noticed the signal he didn't waste any time. He started to run as fast as he could. He needed to catch this guy.

Mac was still holding a phone on his ear so he was able hear a laugh from the other end and then words "Good bye." .

Mac cursed and tried to speed up. "Don't run away from me!!! You coward!! Face me like a man!!!"

When he finally got to the other side of the Ground Zero the guy was already gone. That wasn't such a big surprise to him really. He knew he had no chance to catch the guy, but at that moment he wasn't thinking clearly and only thing in his mind was that he needed to get this guy and make him to regret that he was even born.

Mac looked around and tried to locate the guy from the crowd and from the shadows of the buildings near by. "Where are you!!? Come on!! Show your self!! I'm right here! Come out and face me!!"

Mac was also trying to catch his breath and people had stopped walking to see what was going on when they had saw Mac running and shouting, he had ran from all the other side of Ground Zero.

Mac headed to a direction of group of people. "Did you see him!? Did you see the guy!!?"

People were so shocked that they just stared at Mac who looked like he was about to attack them.

"Answer me God damnit!! Did anyone see the man!?"

They were all shaking their heads as no.

"How no one didn't see him!!? He was talking on the phone! He had a flashlight! Come on people!!!"

A police car stopped on the sidewalk and two police officers got out of the car. They walked up to Mac. "Sir. Sir you need to calm down." one of the police officers spoke calmly.

But Mac wasn't even near of calming down. "Don't tell me to calm down!!"

"Sir. Don't make us to use force. You need to calm down."

"I won't calm down until someone tells me that he or she saw this guy I was running after!!"

"Sir, you're scaring everyone."

"I don't give a damn! I need a witness!"

"Sir, have you been drinking?"

"What!? No! Apparently they have when they didn't see a thing!!" he was referring the group of people.

"Sir, I'm warning you." voice of the police officer was tightening.

"You don't understand! I have to find her!!"

"Who? Who do you need to find?"

"My partner! I need to find Stella!"

"Sir, you're not making any sense."

"It doesn't have to make any sense to you or any of you! She's gone and I need to find her!"

"Sir, you need to calm down and let us help you."

"I don't need your help! Get the hell away from me!"

"Sir! This is my last warning! Calm down or you need to come with us!" now both Mac and the police officer were shouting.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my answers!!" Mac turned around to face the crowd "Now, did anyone see anything or not!!!?"

"They already told you! They saw nothing! They didn't see any guy! They don't know where your girlfriend is! They didn't take your girl!"

"He was right here!! And just for the record she's not my girlfriend!"

"Who is this guy that you're wanting to find?!"

"I don't know who he is! If I knew I would've killed him already and I wouldn't be shouting here!"

"Whoa! What!? Now you're talking about killing someone."

"Like hell I am! He took someone that I love and when I get my hands on him...He's a dead man!"

The police officer dropped his voice back to a speaking level "I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend."

"That's what I said! Which part you don't understand?"

"But you love her."

It was like something had snapped in Mac's head. Mac finally calmed down and he was now facing a police officer. "What?"

"You just said that this guy who you're after took someone you love. And earlier you mentioned a woman named Stella...your partner."

Mac was speechless. Now when he had finally calmed down he wasn't able say anything.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" the police officer also had calmed down.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm a detective and this got to do with a case I'm working on."

"What? Wait...Are you a detective?"

"Yes. I'm detective Mac Taylor." Mac got his badge out and showed it to the police officers.

"Oh. I'm sorry sir but we didn't know and..."

"It's ok. You were just doing your job. And I was out of line."

"What are you doing here this late of hour?"

"I was just...catching some fresh air. Look, I'm very sorry about this. I need to get going now."

"Of cource. Just...try not to make scenes again. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks."

Mac started to walk away from the police officers when one of them called after him "I hope you catch this guy and find your girl."

"Thanks. I hope so too."

Mac continued his way back right where he had left earlier, this time he walked. He couldn't believe he had acted like that. That wasn't like him. He had blackouts and he couldn't quite remember what he'd been shouting. But one thing he was sure about...he had admitted out loud that he love Stella. After all these years he finally said it.

Mac decided that he needed to get back to the lab so he hailed a cab and before getting in he turned around and looked at the Ground Zero. Was this the reason why he had come to the Ground Zero at the first place? To admit that he loves Stella? One thing was for sure, there will be no place like this for Stella. There's never going to be a place where he would go, talk to Stella and remember all those times he spent with her. Because he wasn't ready to give up. Mac was determined by the fact that he will not going to loose Stella like he had lost Claire. This game was not over yet.

* * *

**Oh dear. I'm a evil person. Poor Mac. I don't want to be evil to Mac but that guy needed to have a kick on his ass to finally say out loud that he loves Stella! Watching these two on TV makes me pull my hair out sometimes so now I finally gave Mac a kick. lol**

**Stella Taylor16: It's always nice to have new readers. Thanks.**

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews. They keep me going.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm so so so so soooo sorry for being so damn late with this chapter. I actually started typing this on my birthday ( yes I was THAT bored on my birthday ) but then I had all those busy days at work and then I haf problems with my internet. Ugh! But here it is!**

* * *

Mac got back to the lab and walked quickly into his office. He sat down behind his desk and picked up the phone.

"Flack."

"Hey Flack. It's Mac."

"Oh, hey Mac. Any news from Stella?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah,so am I."

"What can I do for you Mac?"

"Are you still at work?"

"No I just got home. It's pretty late you know."

"Yeah." there was a sound of dissapointment in Mac's voice.

"What is it Mac?"

"Could you pull out my phone records? I need to check out few calls that came to my cellphone."

"Sure Mac. I'll do that first thing tomorrow. Okey?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks. Could you also pull out Stella's phone records as well?"

"Of cource." after a little silence Flack continued "What's going on Mac?" he knew Mac got something in his mind.

"It's just that... I received another call from that guy who took Stella." Mac was trying to keep it cool and not let his anger show.

"Really!? What did he said?"

"Oh the usual. He was pissing me off. I yelled at him, asked where's Stella. And then he told me that I'll be hearing from him soon." Mac for sure left a big part out his story out but he wasn't in the mood of telling everything what happend on Ground Zero.

"So another package coming?"

"Probably yeah."

"I wonder what's in it."

"I don't want to think about it just yet."

"Yeah, I get it. Look, I'll pull up those phone records for you tomorrow and bring them to you as soon as possible."

"That would be great. I'll be at the lab."

"Where are you now?" like it wouldn't be the obvious.

"At the lab."

"Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Not right now. I still have work to do."

Flack knew he shouldn't argue with him about this because there would be no use but he decided to give it ago "You need to rest and I don't mean that uncomfortable couch of yours."

"This is where I have to be right now."

"What about Peyton? Shouldn't you be with her as well?"

That came out of nowhere. Mac couldn't find his words. "Uhm...She's doing fine. Stella isn't. This is important for me." Mac was just hoping that Flack would drop the whole Peyton issue.

"I know this is important to you Mac. This is important for all of us but this isn't a one man's mission you know?"

"I think those were almost the exact words of hers."

"Who's?"

"Peyton's."

"She's right you know. How are you two anyways?"

"We're fine." this was getting uncomfortable.

That wasn't really convincing but Flack decided to let it go. "Okey. You want to go out and grab a beer or something?"

"I think I'm going to pass. Like I said I have to..."

"Work. Yeah I know." Flack finished up for him.

"We might not have much time. We need to get Stella back."

"I know Mac. I know she means a lot to you."

"Yeah." he whispered and then continued little bit loudly "I have to get going now. Have a good night Flack."

"You too Mac. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Mac put down the phone and sat in silence. He knew he needed to talk with Peyton. As soon as possible. This wasn't right and she doesn't deserve this. Mac looked down at his watch, Flack was right it was pretty late. Too late to call Peyton or even to make a visit. So Mac got Peyton out of his mind and his mind got back to a woman who's been in his thoughts every minute of the day. Stella.

The way he acted on Groud Zero scared him. He had screamed, acted agressive around all those innocent people and even around the police. What if he had got arrested tonight? That might had ended his career and especially he would've been kicked out this investigation. He would never forgive him self if they wouldn't have find Stella because of his stupid act. What made him act like that? That guy who took Stella from him. Or was that guy the real reason? This all ends up to this one woman, Stella. Mac knew he would do everything because of her. And this same woman made him finally calm down. Well, it was the police officer who said the magic words but once again it was about Stella. Actually the police officer was quoting Mac's own words. Finally facing the truth, that he loved her made him calm down and stop rageing around the Ground Zero. That confession surprised even him self and blew his mind away. He finally had said it out loud and confessed it to him self as well.

Why something as this terrible had to happen before it made him realize that he loved Stella? Why did it took this much time for him to confess the fact and actually say it out loud?

One thing was sure, whenever they find Stella and get her back Mac wasn't going to waste anymore time. What happend to Stella and what happend to him made him realize something important and he wasn't about to waste anymore time of having a happiness in his life. He decided to tell his true feelings to Stella.

Mac got up from behind his desk and made his way to the couch. Couch that was getting way too familiar to him. He picked up the file and tried to make him self comfortable. But before even finnishing the file Mac fell asleep.

Mac didn't woke up until once again someone was poking him. Finally realizing that he'd been asleep Mac jumped up to a sitting position and looked around trying to find the source of the poking.

Mac's act made Lindsay to jump back and hold her hands up as a surrending. "Whoa! Mac. It's just us."

Mac calmed down and focused his eyes to his team. "Uhm...sorry. I didn't hear you guys come in."

"You were fast asleep."

"Quality of the sleep wasn't that great though."

"Can't blame you."

Mac just nodded and then got back to a business "What's up?"

Hawkes was the first one to speak up "We finally were able to get the tire track results."

"And?"

"Tire tracks matches with the model of the car we pulled out from the paint sample."

"Okey. That's good but that doesn't really give us anything new."

"Unfortunately no."

There was silence but it got broken when Flack walked into Mac's office.

Mac saw the file in Flacks hands and got up from the couch. He was eager to get his hands on the phone records.

But instead of giving the file for him Flack kept it away from Mac's reach and he didn't look happy.

Mac was puzzled and was now eager to know what was bugging Flack. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know?" sense of anger was heard in Flacks voice.

"Not really. Care to fill me in?"

"I think it's your job to fill me in. What the hell happend on Ground Zero?"

"I told you what happend. That's why you're holding those phone records in your hand."

"This was part of it. Apparently you left out quite a story."

Mac knew what Flack was talking about but rest of the team was looking at two arguing man in confusion.

"When I got to work this morning I heard that there's been some crazy guy going out on a Ground Zero. Scaring innocent people and almost getting arrested."

Everyone was listening and waiting for Flack to continue. Which he did "At first I thought this will be another story about someone crazy that I didn't even know. But then I find out that he's a detective and he's actually my friend!"

Now everyone was staring at Mac wide eyed and waiting for an explanation.

"Look, he called me. And he was really pissing me off and I got angry."

"You didn't care to tell me this when you called me and I asked you what happend?"

"I didn't think it was important at that moment."

"Important? You almost got arrested! Someone called the cops on you. You acted agressive."

Mac was ashamed but still he didn't quite understand why this was such a big deal for Flack. "Yeah sure, I almost got arrested. Yes, someone called the cops on me and yes, I acted agressive. I'm guilty so what!?"

"So what!? You don't find anything wrong with all this!?"

"Sure but..."

"That doesn't sound like a same Mac that I used to know."

"You're right. I'm not the same Mac anymore!"

"What changed you?"

"Life! And this one son of a bitch who took Stella! What!? I was angry! Are you saying that I can't be angry about this!? That I should act all cool about it when Stella is missing and some sick bastard has her!?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell is the problem!?"

"You're getting dangerous! Look what you're doing to your self! Do you want to be kicked out of this case?"

"No! Of cource not!"

"Look, I'm not saying that you can't be angry or sad or worried. I'm just saying that you need to watch out where you burst out. You can't do things like this in public place. You need to share these things with us. We're your friends and we're here for you."

The truth hit Mac hard. Right to his face. Mac looked people around him. People who indeed were his friends. Friends who had worried and sympathetic look on their faces.

Mac looks down on his feet and quietly says "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to do this on your own. Let us in and let us help you."

Mac still looking down just nodded as saying yes and waiting someone to change the subject.

Danny carefully spoke up. "I guess those are the phone records." he was speaking about the file on Flack's hand.

"Yeah. I pulled out Mac's and Stella's phone records like Mac asked me to."

Flack finally handed the file to Mac and he looked them through.

"Thanks."

"Anything pops out?" Hawkes was interested.

"Well, I can't speak for Stella's calls but we do have a number from my phone records."

"Great."

Mac handed the file for Lindsay "See what you can find about this number. Take Danny with you, he can look at Stella's phone records. Call me if you find anything. I'll be heading out with Hawkes."

"We're on it." Lindsay smiled a little and then she and Danny walked out of Mac's office.

Flack headed for the door as well "I'll be heading out too. If you need anything..."

"I'll call you. Thanks." Mac finished for him.

"No problem." Flack nodded and headed out of the office.

"Where are we going Mac?" Hawkes was getting curious.

"To Stella's apartment."

Hawkes looks puzzled and ask "Why? You think we might have missed out something?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we will come up with something new."

"Okey. Let's go."

"Do you still have picture of that van which you got from search?"

"Yes."

"Go get it. We can show it to Mr.Smith and maybe we can get confimation about the van."

"I'll meet you at the car." Hawkes said while getting quickly out of Mac's office.

Mac grabbed his things and headed out of his office. He kind of wished that they would've missed something out and now they would finally find it. Find the answer which brings Stella back.

* * *

**So this chapter turned out quite long. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. **

**mj0621: Yes we wub Mac. But he's so damn blind and that kick would only do good for him. So I think we should do it.**

**happykid: Thank you for clearing that out. I'm glad that you like my fic so far. Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. **

**ChanceToCry: Hah hah. Thank you. Well, I'm glad I was able to make your mom happy as well! LoL**

**Thank you all for your reviews. You're all very sweet. Your reviews keeps me going.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yaaaay! I made it! I was able to post this new chapter as a little Christmas present for you. I want to wish you all Happy holidays! I hope your wishes comes true and you have a wonderful time.**

* * *

Stella had tried to sleep but without any succeed. Time to time she had dozed off for a minutes and that was only because she was getting extremely tired. Stella had plenty of time think about her situation, she had tried to come up with another escape plan. She also thought about her friends back in New York City and of cource she had thought of Mac. Stella knew Mac would be pushing him self to his limits and he would be such a pain in the ass to rest of the team. But that can be a good quality as well because usually they get their work done when Mac is being pain in the ass.

Stella realized that this might be the day when Mac receives that video tape. She knew that video tape would really make Mac climp up to the walls and she felt sorry about it. He should not be put through all this. Well, neither should her or anyone else but Stella knew what Mac was going through right now and Mac is the last person Stella would want to go through all this. Stella knows that Mac is strong, determined, stubborn, he handles the pressure well, he won't give up but those qualities can come and bite him in the ass and do only harm for him. Mac is not a machine so there's no way of knowing how long he could keep up going. Stella was about to doze off once again when the sound of a door opening woke her up.

The guy walked down the stairs "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty."

Stella wasn't really in mood for this so she didn't bother to answer instead she just glared at him.

The guy saw the look on Stella's face. "Oh no. Beauty is not happy." he said sarcastically.

"Well what do you expect? I can't sleep like this."

"I told you. If you behave you earn a night in bed. But lately you haven't really be behaving well."

"I know." Stella said quietly.

"Well, this is a good start. You're still here and I don't have to go out looking for you and hunt you down."

"I guess I've learned something then."

"That's my girl."

That made Stella sneer but she tried not to show it.

"So my lady. What do you want to do today?"

"Do I really have a choise?"

"Sure."

"Well, I would really like to go home now." like it wasn't the obvious.

"Except that."

"That's what I thought."

"Don't worry. I have enough plans for us both."

"Care to fill me in?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Oh but this one you're really going love."

"I doubt it."

"What? You don't love seeing our dear friend Mac Taylor?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What is this? What do you mean?"

"I knew you would get interested."

"Is Mac coming? Does he know where I am?"

The guy started walking back up stairs. "You'll see. You just have to wait."

Stella was about to ask another question but the guy shut the door behind him and Stella was left alone once again.

Stella's brain begin to work. _"What did he meant by seeing Mac? Is Mac going to be here? Does Mac know where I am? Or is this a trap for Mac?" _any of this wasn't making any sense. _"No, Mac wouldn't be that fool and just run into a trap like this." _Something else was going on. Stella didn't know what but she got a feeling that she's not going to like it.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac and Hawkes arrived at Stella's apartment. They got out of the car and walked up to a front door of the apartment building. When they entered the building they got greeted by Mr. Smith.

"Detective Taylor." the old man smiled at Mac.

"Good morning Mr. Smith." Mac shook hands with an old guy. "This is my co-worker Sheldon Hawkes."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Smith."Hawkes and the old man shook hands.

"Likewise. What brings you back?"

"We need to take another look at Miss Bonasera's apartment."

"Oh right. Any news from Miss Bonasera? Have you already find her?" Mr. Smith was questioning Mac.

"Unfortunately no but we're getting there."

"Good luck. I hope you find her and get her back in a good shape."

"Thank you. We hope so too."

"Do you want me to unlock the door to Miss Bonasera's apartment for you?"

"That would be great, thank you."

"Oh no problem. I'll do anything to help."

They started to walk up stairs towards to Stella's apartment.

Hawkes takes out a picture and shows it to Mr. Smith. " Is this the van you saw that day when Miss Bonasera went missing?"

Old man takes a hard look at the picture and says "Yeah. That's the same van. The plumber was using that kind of van."

They reached the door to Stella's apartment and Mr. Smith unlock the door.

"Thank you. You've been such a great help." Mac smiled a warm smile to an old man.

"Oh I'm glad to be able to help. I felt so bad when all this happend and I didn't do anything to stop this from happening."

"Oh no, don't blame your self Mr. Smith."

"I know, I know. I just really liked Miss Bonasera and I just want all the best for her."

"We'll do everything to find her. Don't worry."

"That's good to hear."

Mac and Hawkes entered into Stella's apartment.

"I'll be down stairs if you need anything." The old man started walking away from the door.

"Thank you Mr. Smith. We'll let you know if we need anything."

Mac and Hawkes watched the old man to dissapear around the corner and then Hawkes spoke up "Such a sweet old man." .

Mac closed the door and faced Hawkes "Yeah. I hate to see him blaming him self."

"Yeah. But you blame your self as well. Don't you?"

"Yes." Mac admitted it quietly and then continues "But I have a reason to do it."

Hawkes just watched Mac when he walked past him and headed to a bathroom.

"Let's get to work." Mac opened a file which contained all the information about the case.

"Sure. Ok. So this is where it all began."

"Right. Let just pretend that I'm Stella and you're the kidnapper."

"That's fine with me."

"Okay so Stella was about to take a shower. So she turned on the water and maybe got her self a towel."

"Yes. The water was still running when we got here and there was a towel on the floor."

"You didn't find any clothes lying on the floor or anything?"

"No."

"So she still might have been fully clothed." Mac bends down and opens one of the cabinet doors under the sink. "Here's the towels. So she probably took the towel from here. Then she stood up and..." Mac saw his reflection from the mirrow and he saw Hawkes standing right behind him.

"Mac?"

"He was right behind her." Mac finally finished.

"He attacked her from behind?"

"Yes. Maybe he was hiding behind the bathroom door or something. Grab me from behind." Hawkes did like Mac had told him to do. "So he tried to knock her out with the Chloroform."

Hawkes held his hand in front of Mac's nose and mouth "Yes. I found traces of Chloroform from the floor and from the shower curtain."

"It got spilled quite a lot then. Did you find the bottle?"

"No. It wasn't anywhere in sight."

"Did you look under the bathtub?"

"Yes but I couldn't find it."

"We know Stella struggled with the guy over here. So maybe she knocked down the bottle of Chloroform." Mac gently struggled with Hawkes and got him self free from his grab.

"Then the guy went down and she was able to run."

Mac and Hawkes left from the bathroom and walked back to the hallway where they had left earlier. "So her purse was on top of this drawer. She tried to reach for her gun and cellphone."

"All her stuff from the purse were spreaded down the floor and at first we couldn't find her gun and her cellphone."

Mac pretend to go through a purse while standing next to a drawer "So the guy catched her once again and grabbed her." Hawkes came from back and grabbed Mac. "And maybe then throwed her down the floor." Hawkes gently throwed Mac down to a floor.

"So now all her things went flying through the air. Her gun and her cellphone flew right into a living room."

"Yes. Stella was down and probably tried to get away from the guy. Where would you grab someone at this position?"

"Angle would be the first one."

"Grab me by the angle." Hawkes did that. "Now we know that she struggled once again. Probably kicked the guy to somewhere." Hawkes let go of Mac's angle and pretended to fell back.

Mac got up from the floor "Now she got back up and ran to the living room. Trying to reach for her gun and cellphone." Mac walked up to a living room and stood beside the couch.

"The guy was getting up and heading to her direction. Mad as hell."

"First she tried to reach for her gun. We found it under the couch so she couldn't reach to it without moving the couch."

"So the next thing was that she went to her cellphone."

"And...dialed up my number." The fact still hurt Mac and he didn't know if he could ever forgive him self.

"Yes." Hawkes said quietly and then continues "So by that time the guy had reached her and probably took the cellphone from her.

"Stella was holding the cellphone in her hand so he probably grabbed her by the wrist or something." Hawkes grabbed Mac's wrist and pretend to take the cellphone out his hand.

"The cellphone was found near that wall and we found a little crack from the glass of a picture frame. Cellphone was still working but the screen was broken."

"So after that there was another struggle. Things were flying off from this bookself." Mac and Hawkes struggled together.

"At some point she lost her balance and when she fell down she hit her head to a corner of this coffee table." Mac and Hawkes stopped struggling and looked down at the coffee table.

"And if that didn't knock her unconsicousness he used the Chloroform to finish the deal."

"She was bleeding and then he just picked her up and carried her out of this apartment."

Mac and Hawkes stood next to each others and stared at the direction of Stella's apartment door like waiting for Stella to walk in and ask what they were doing at her apartment. But she never came in. Instead Mac's cellphone ended the silence.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac, it's me."

"Hey Lindsay did you found something?"

"I'm afraid I only have bad news." Lindsay said carefully.

Mac sighed deeply and then asks "What now?"

"About that number you gave me. It was a prepaid number. No use anymore."

"That's what I was afraid of. Damn!"

"I'm sorry Mac."

"How about Danny? Did he found something?"

"Danny told me that he found this one number which is also a prepaid number. The call was made to Stella's home phone."

"When was the call from this number made?"

"It was made that day when Stella went missing. Before noon though."

"Did she answered?"

"No. I think she was already at the crime scene with you."

"Yeah, you're right. What time did the call came in?"

"The call came at 11. a.m. "

"Stella was definately at the crime scene."

"Why did he called her?"

"Maybe he made sure that she's not home when he comes to her apartment."

"That makes sense. Where are you now?"

"We're at Stella's apartment."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah. Thanks Lindsay."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Mac put his cellphone back to his pocket and turned around to face Hawkes. "The guy called here while Stella was at the crime scene that day."

"So I heard."

"Can you go and try to find Mr. Smith?"

"Sure." Hawkes was already heading to a door.

"Ask him what time that plumber came in."

"Sure. I'll do that."

After Hawkes was gone Mac sighed and looked around the living room. It was a mess. There's no point for cleaning grew to come and clean this all up when the investigation is still running. Mac saw a picture frame on the floor and he picked it up. The glass was broken but the picture was still in good shape. Picture made Mac smile. It was a picture of the whole team. It was taken when Aiden was still with them and...still alive. Mac's smile faded. They had lost Aiden. He still sometimes keep blaming him self of what happend to Aiden. If he didn't had fired her, she wouldn't had started working as private investigator. She wouldn't have been alone with all this. And maybe she wouldn't have been alone that day when she got killed in such a horrible way. And now Stella... Mac refused to think that Stella would end up just like Aiden did. Dead.

That day when he had fired Aiden Stella walked into his office right after Aiden had walked out. She came in and asked if he was ok. Once again Stella was there for him and making sure he was ok. And the look they shared showed that she really cared about him and she wanted to be sure he was ok. Before they broke the eye contact he had thanked her. He had done it many times before. Stella was there for him when he blamed him self about what had happend to Aiden. She always knew when she was needed...by him. It seemed like Stella was able to read him like an open book. So did Stella already knew his feelings for her? Mac didn't know that and he wasn't even sure if Stella had feelings for him. Or has Stella been holind her feelings back like he had done for all these years? There was so many questions to be answered.

And what about now? She's not here saying that what happend to her is not his fault. She's not here asking if he's ok. Would she ever be here forgiving him and making him ok? Mac didn't have the answer to that but at the moment it didn't look good.

"I won't let that happen. I promise."

* * *

**I think this turned out quite long. I had this chapter ready for a while but I hate proof reading so I kind of just kept typing the next chapter and almost forgot this one. Ups! **

**Susi07: Thank you. I'm glad you were able to find this fic and I'm glad to hear you're enjoying reading it.**

**ciniren: Thank you so much. That made me smile and feel happy about what I'm doing.**

**VaveAma92: Thank you for your understanding and of cource thank you for this such a long review. I loved it! I'll try to remember that "Okey" / "Okay" thing. Forgive me if I slip time to time. I didn't know it was that different.**

**Thank you all readers once again and people who's got time to review!**

**Until next time... Take care and happy holidays!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm not even going to begin to tell you how sorry I am for being so late with this update. This is starting to become a bad habit. Shame on me! I already got one msg telling me that I need to update. LoL Thank you for that.**

* * *

"I won't let that happen. I promise."

"You won't let happen what?"

Mac turned around in surprise and found Hawkes standing just few feets away from him. "I...uhm...was thinking out loud." Mac turned his focus back to the picture frame in his hand.

Hawkes walked up to Mac and he saw the picture Mac was holding. "Do you remember that day when this picture was taken?"

"Like it was yesterday." Mac smiled a little.

"Me too." the silence fell between them and after a little while Hawkes says quietly "I miss Aiden."

"So do I. And I just..." Hawkes knew this was difficult to Mac so he gave Mac time to continue "I just don't want Stella end up just like Aiden."

"She won't end up like Aiden. We will find her Mac."

"We're all she have. We're her family and now...we're letting her down."

"No we're not. And she knows that too. Stella knows that we're doing our best to find her." Hawkes had never seen Mac like this. Mac had never been this open before. Not with him at least.

Mac set the picture frame back to bookshelf and once again he was his old Mac again. "Did you find Mr. Smith?"

"Yes I did and he remembered."

"What exactly?"

"He remembered letting the plumber in around 11:30 a.m. or so."

"So we were right. The guy called here and made sure Stella wasn't home."

"Yes. And he remembered something else."

"What?"

"Earlier he had told you that he didn't saw the guy leaving from this apartment."

"Yes."

"Now he told me that he remembered not seeing the van in the alley sometime during the day."

"Now that's interesting."

"Yes. The guy for sure didn't use the door to get out and get back in because Mr. Smith only let the guy in once and he never actually saw him leaving from apartment."

"So he must have used the fire escape which is just outside of Stella's bedroom window."

Mac and Hawkes quickly walked to Stella's bedroom and walked up to a window.

Mac opened the window. "That looks like a shoe print."

Hawkes went for his kit and got out all the stuff they needed. "Normaly it shouldn't be there. I mean who has a shoe print on your window ledge?"

"Exactly."

After Hawkes lifted the shoe print he started to search for finger prints. "Now why would this guy get in and then get out and once again get in? Where did he left from here for a while and why?"

"It seems odd to me as well but maybe we can find out." Mac grabbed his kit and then got out of the window and stepped to a fire escape. "I'll take a look around here."

Mac was looking around when he noticed a piece of fabric stuck to one of the steel frames "I found piece of fabric. Maybe it got ripped off from that guys overall." Mac picked up the piece and put it in the evidence bag.

"Good. But I can't seem to find any finger prints here."

"Well, the guy must have wore cloves all that time he was here. I can't find any prints either."

After searching every steel frame, every step and every angle Mac got back to a window where Hawkes was just finishing up. That's when Mac's cellphone started ringing.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac it's me. I think you better come back to the lab."

"What's going on?"

"We have another package here waiting for you."

That made Mac to hold his breath before finally breathing out "We're on our way. I'll see you at my office."

Mac put his cellphone back to his pocket and says to Hawkes "We have to go. Are you ready?"

Hawkes looked at Mac and then started packing up his stuff "Yeah sure. What's going on?"

"Danny just called me. I have another package waiting for me at the lab." Mac got back inside and he was already heading for the door.

"You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Hawkes closed the window and picked up his kit and he actually had to run just to stay up for Mac's speed.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Door to the basement opened and the guy came down the stairs. He walked behind Stella and to Stella's surprise he started opening the ropes from behind her back. When Stella got her hands free her first reaction was to remove her hands from behind her back and start rubbing them to get the blood going through her vains again.

"Stand up." the guy said simply.

Stella carefully stood up with her shaky legs and when she got up the guy grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her back. The pain made Stella to grimace.

Stella heard the familiar sound and felt the handcuffs connecting with her wrist "What are you doing?"

"This is just in case if you try those little tricks on me again." The guy took her other wrist and handcuffed it as well.

"Just don't put them too tight. Please." She was in pain after sitting tied up to a chair for such a long time.

Then the guy pushed Stella forward which almost caused Stella to fell down. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs." The guy came closer to Stella and whispers to her ear "I've got a surprise for you."

When they came out from the basement he kept pushing Stella towards to the living room which was down by the hallway. When they got to the living room the guy shoved Stella to sit down one of the chairs in front of TV.

"What is this?"

The guy came to stand right in front of Stella and stared at her in the eyes. "Like I told you before. This is your chance to see our dear friend, Mac Taylor."

"You've been video taping him?"

"Yes. I thought that because I sent him a little video about you I should get you a little video about him."

"How thoughtful." Stella said sarcastically.

"I know. I would do anything for you." the guy touched gently Stella's cheek.

Stella felt sick but she was trying to play along. That was her new plan. She would try to be nice to him and play along with him and maybe that way win over his trust. Then of cource after that she would try to escape. If that won't work she knew it would be her end.

"So are you ready my love?"

"I guess I don't have a choice."

"That's right." the guy moved to stand behind Stella and then pressed the play button on a remote control.

Stella didn't know what to do. Should she just shut her eyes and try not to hear anything or should she really watch. Sure she wanted to see Mac but not like this. Not with "help" of this sick bastard. Stella decided to watch.

When the tape started playing Stella immediately recognized the place where it was filmed. At first she couldn't see Mac but then the camera focused on to a running man and Stella recoginzed him, it was Mac. Then something happend and Stella couldn't believe her eyes. When Mac stopped running it looked like he was trying to find someone and when he couldn't find that person he started to shout at some random people. It was difficult to hear what Mac was shouting about. The guy turned up the volume so Stella could hear better. Stella watched her eyes wide when Mac was shouting out questions about some man and he was trying to find out if someone had seen some man. Stella had never seen Mac like this.

The guy pressed the pause button and waited Stella to say something.

Stella was so amazed and confused by what she was seeing it took for a while to say anything. "What is this?"

"Maybe I should fill you in. Last night your dear Mac over here was visiting at Ground Zero."

Stella knew Mac does that time to time so there wasn't such a big surprise there. "So what? You followed him?"

"You could say so yes."

"You've been stalking Mac for all this time?"

"Well not all the time. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. That's why you're here. But yes, I've been keeping an eye on our dear Mac."

"Why?"

"Hmmm...let's see." the guy pretended to think and then continues "I want to know what he's doing and maybe get little clues how his case is going."

"You're lieing! You only want to hurt Mac more!"

"Well there's that. I want to watch him suffer. I want to see how I tear him apart...slowly."

Anger started to rise and Stella had difficult to hold back "Why are you doing this to him?"

"I already told you why. He once teared my life apart now I'm doing the same for him. And as you can see I'm doing a pretty good job." the guy sounded so proud of him self and he had a smug smile on his face.

"Leave him alone. Leave him out of this." Stella hissed.

"But it would ruin all the fun." the guy tried to sound sad but he wasn't fooling Stella.

"You think this is fun!? Stalking Mac! Making him feel miserable! Ruining his life!" Stella was already raising her voice.

"It's what he did to me!"

"But you have me! Isn't it enough!? You're making my life miserable and you're ruining my life! And you said you wanted me not Mac!" Stella jumped up from the chair where she was sitting but quickly got yanked back down.

"Sit down!! We're not through yet!" the guy raised his voice but then he lowered it again and continues "The best part is still ahead." the guy pressed the play button once again and Stella went back to watching the tape.

Stella watched as Mac continued screaming and acting very aggresive. Then she noticed how a police car pulled aside and two cops step out of the vechile._"Oh no." _Stella though while she watched the two police men walking towards to Mac. One of the police officers was telling Mac to calm down. Usually in a situation like this Mac would've calmed down but Stella noticed that wasn't the case this time and she just couldn't believe her eyes.

Now the police officer was already asking if Mac's been drinking and Mac is letting very dangerous sentences to come out his mouth. Stella saw how the police officer who hadn't said a word at this point was already taking a feel of his gun. He was ready to use it if there was no another choice.

Then Stella heard Mac mentioning her name. Stella was now holding her breath and waiting what was coming next. _"Is he acting like this because of me?" _Now the police officer was shouting as well. Stella didn't like where this was going. _"Mac what are you doing?" _and then Stella heard Mac shouting about killing and that wasn't such a great choice of words because the other police officer was already close to take out his gun. The next thing Stella heard was something she was definately not expecting to hear.

_"He took someone that I love..." _rest of the shouting didn't catch Stella's ear. Stella was already holding a breath and now she noticed that she was holding a heart beat as well _"Did he actually said that?"_ Stella asked her self. Stella saw that at first Mac didn't noticed him self what he had said but when it finally hit him it was like a lightning had hit him. Right that second Mac calmed down and he looked like he couldn't believe what he had said. It took a while before he was able to find his words. Stella watched as the situation calmed down and she saw Mac showing his badge to the police officers and then she saw him walking away. Mac looked so sad and hurt but she could also see confusion and astonishment on his face.

Stella was only able to watch every word which came out of their mouth but no sound catch Stella's ear anymore. Stella had heard the most shokking, the most unbelieveable but also the most important words she thought she could ever hear from Mac. _"He loves me?"_

"I told you the best part would be ahead."

Stella was speechless she could only watch TV screen go black which ment the taping had ended.

"Best part and the very last part. Isn't this the greatest way to end your oh so lovely relationship?"

Stella just kept staring at black TV screen and didn't react to what the guy was saying.

The guy raises his voice a little bit "Didn't you hear what I said?".

The guy touched Stella's shoulder which made her jump and she snapped out her thoughts "What?"

"I said that isn't this the greatest end to your lovely relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this was the last time you're ever going to see him and now what makes this even better is that you know his feelings for you and you know how much this is hurting him."

"This is not the end."

"Well it's for you two. But this is only the beginning for us."

"Can I use the bathroom?" Stella really felt that she should splash some cold water on her face, just to make sure she was awake and she actually heard Mac saying that he loved her.

"Sure but don't try any tricks on me. Otherwise I might need to start getting hard on you. Maybe even but you down to sleep."

"You're going to kill me now?"

"No. That won't be fun. I still have some of that Chloroform left and.." then it hit him "Oh shit!! Shit,shit,shit!!"

"What?"

"Oh for fucks sake!!" The guy started pacing behind Stella and he kept cursing.

"What's the matter?"

"Get up!!" the guy yanked Stella up from the seat and he started to drag her towards to the kitchen.

"Wait! Can't I use the bathroom?"

"No!! Not now! We have a problem!" he was getting furious.

"What problem?"

They walked down the stairs back to basement "I have to go back! Shit!"

"You're not making any sense."

"Look I don't have time to start tying you up to that chair so I'm just going to leave you handcuffed to this bed." When they both stopped walking the guy reached behind Stella's back and opened one of the handcuffs and then locked it again to the steel bed frame.

"I need to go back as fast as possible."

"Go back where?"

"I don't have time to explain. But you better hope I don't come back empty handed." The guy ran up stairs and shut the door behind him.

Stella sat down to bed. _"What was that all about?" _Stella had no clue what just happend but whatever it was it made that guy panic.

Soon her mind was filled with other issue. Mac. Mac saying that he loved her. That video tape had blew her mind away. She had never seen Mac like that and she definately had never heard Mac saying that he loves her. _"Did he said that only because of the situation?" _that she's missing and he doesn't know where to find her. _"Or did he really mean it?" _Stella knew Mac, he would never say or do such things if he wasn't serious. _"But what about Peyton? He loves her too. Or does he?" _her mind was racing, trying to find the right answers to her questions but she knew she could only get the real truth from Mac. But will she ever see Mac again? Will she ever be able to ask Mac about his feelings? Will she ever get the answers to her questions?

* * *

**Thank you for reading and thank you for your patience. Me my self kind of liked this chapter. I loved that Stella finally found out about Mac's feelings and how this is now running in her mind and she's thinking if it was real or not. Maybe not the best way to find out but at least the secret is out! LoL**

**Susi07: Thank you. Your review was very nice. I appreciate it and I like to hear my readers point of views.**

**VaveAma92: LoL Thank you. I agree with you, Stella is a tough cookie but she's got a soft spot for Mac. So Mac should definately act and do something!**

**RenaKM: Thank you. That means a lot to me. When english is not my native language it's sometimes hard for me to express my self and sometimes it's hard to write what I want to say. So thanks for telling me that I'm doing a great job.**

**Maja16: Wau! Thanks! I love these two soooo much as well. This is my way to make them realize their feelings for each others and maybe in the end...they will be together.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! Keep them coming!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I can't believe how late this chapter is...AGAIN. Writing took me forever and when I was trying to post this last night my internet connection crashed. I hope this chapter was worth to wait.

**Rating: M **Just to be sure.

Ride back to the lab was made in silence but Mac was driving so fast that even though Hawkes wanted to say something he didn't had the chance because they were already in front of the lab.

Mac parked the car and once again they were like running inside and up to Mac's office where Danny and Lindsay were already waiting for them.

When Mac got inside his office he immediately noticed the package on top his desk. Mac quickly walked up to his desk took off his jacket and picked up the package.

Mac started to open the package "Was this one delivered to a reception as well?"

"Yes. Receptionist called here and we picked it up for you." Lindsay managed to say quickly before the package was open and what was found inside was now in Macs hands.

Mac looked inside the package and saw it was empty. "It's just this video tape. No note."

"Let's take it to audio and visual lab." Danny suggested.

"No. We can watch it here at first. It's more private here. We have no way of knowing what this video tape might contain. And I do have a bad feeling about this."

"Do you want to watch it alone?"

"No that's ok Lindsay. I think we all need to see this."

Mac walked up to a TV and the VCR "Shut the blinds will you." Hawkes shut all the blinds in Mac's office.

Mac put the tape inside the VCR and before pressing play he took a seat to one of the chairs near by the TV. Rest of the team took their chairs and joined Mac, then Mac pressed play.

Soon they saw camera getting adjusted to Stella. When the picture was clear they saw Stella sitting there, bruises on her face her tired face mixed with sadness and anger, dirt on her clothes. The sight caused everyone to gasp.

"Stella." Mac said even though he didn't mean it to say it out loud. Her name just escaped from his lips.

First voice they heard from the video tape wasn't Stellas. Voice came somewhere out of the picture next to the camera. Soon Stella started speaking and they were arguing about making this tape. Stella obviously didn't want to do this.

_"Come on now. I'm sure he's going to love this."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"Well, he likes to watch you and that's what he's getting."_

_"I think this won't be his ideal way to watch anyone."_

_"Whenever you're on. He will enjoy it."_

_"That's not true. He's not that sick. Like you're." _

"Who is he talking about?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"Me. He's talking about me." Mac had knew right away this guy was talking about him.

"Oh."

_"I've seen him watching you and I've watched you."_

_"And I've watched him. What's the big deal? We look after each others."_

_"It's not like that. And you know it."_

_"You know nothing."_

_"I know he wants you."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"He doesn't want that other woman in the same way that he wants you."_

_"You're making this up!" Stella was starting loose her nerve._

_"No! She's just a replacement! You're the one that he wants." _

_"Shut up! You know nothing about Mac and what he wants!"_

_"You might be blind about this but I'm not!"_

_"I'm not blind!"_

_"Then why don't you admit it then!?"_

_"Admit what!?"_

_"That you want him too! That you love him!"_

Mac saw the look on Stellas face. He noticed that she was about to say something but then in last minute she held it back.

"This guy is sick! Talking about you and Stella like that. And about Peyton."

"How does he know all this?"

"I don't know Lindsay but this guy is good. He knows exactly which string to pull."

_"Even though you're not saying anything, look on your face tells me everything."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Stella said quietly while trying to hide her exposed feelings._

_"I'm making you realize."_

_"Realize what?"_

_"What you two have just lost. You're never going to see each others again and you will never be able to tell each others the truth."_

_"You're wrong."_

_"I think we're ready to start."_

Mac felt a lumb forming to his throath. It was hard for him to see Stella like this. It was hard for her too, he could see it. He saw Stella fighting back to her tears and even though she wasn't saying anything he could read it from her face as well. He had known Stella for such a long time that he though he knew Stella from inside out.

_"Say hi to our dear Mac." the guy said evily. When Stella didn't say anything and she just kept glaring at him he raised his voice "Do it!!"._

_"Hi Mac." Stella said sadly while now looking at the camera._

_"Now that's better." after a little pause the guy continues "You might wonder why we're doing this Mr. Taylor. Well, let me fill you in. We're doing this as saying goodbye. I thought it would be just too unfair leave you out without saying goodbye. And maybe end of this video you're aware of what you'll be missing for now on. What will your life be without having this woman in your life?" Now the guy appeared to the screen when he walked next to Stella. "Tell him my dear, are you going to miss him?"_

_When Stella wasn't saying anything again he raised his voice and grabbed Stella by her hair and yanked her head back "Answer! You need to answer my questions!"_

_Yank made Stella to gasp and then she was able to whisper "Yes."_

_"What did you say? Say it again. So he can hear you." The guy let go off Stellas hair and she looked back to the camera._

_"Yes."_

_"Yes what?" he pushed her with his words._

_"I will miss him."_

When Mac saw the guy grabbing Stella by her hair and yanking her head back Mac was about to attack the TV screen. He was holding on to handles of the chair so hard just to keep him self sitting down. If he had been there he would't have never let him do that to her. He wouldn't had let anyone hurt Stella. Danny sensed that Mac was about to loose his control and he saw Mac's hands clasping the chair handles. Danny put his hand to Mac's shoulder as trying to calm him down. Danny was holding him self back as well so he knew what Mac was going through.

_"How sweet. Now...tell him what you're going to miss him about the most." _

_Stella felt how the guy put down his hand to her shoulder as saying that he would grab her hair again if she didn't say anything. So Stella was forced to speak up. "Our friendship."_

_When Stella wasn't about to say anything else the guys snapped "Oh come on! That's not all. Be more specific."_

_"I'm going to miss working with him. He's a great csi." Stella was definately trying to hold back._

_"No! I asked what you're going to miss about him! Don't give me that work crap!"_

_"His kindness. His face. His smile. He's warm and very attentive. He was always there for me." Stella couldn't look at the camera. She looked down to the floor and says quietly "I'm going to miss everything about him."_

Mac had loosen up his grasp while listening to Stellas words. Stella tried staying professional but that guy left her no other choice. Mac knew it was all true what she was saying and it was all coming from her heart. But he was surprised to hear Stella saying that he was always there for her. How could she still say that when he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most? Mac had never thought what he would miss about Stella because he never had thought of that she wouldn't be around. But thinking it now he knew exactly what he would miss about her. He didn't had the time to make a list in his mind when the guy on the tape got his attention.

_"Now this next question is for you Mac Taylor. What you're going to miss about her?"_

_There was a pause as the guy was waiting Mac to asnwer. "Haven't thought about it? Let me help you on this one."_

_The guy moved standing behind Stella. "Let me say that you have a very good taste in women. Well,at least on this one. I wonder why did you went for that other one when you had a woman like this right next to you." The guy brought his face next to Stellas ear and then says " I guess I should thank you for that because she's now mine." and then he gave a little kiss to Stellas cheek._

_"Stay a hell away from me!!" Stella pulled her head away from his lips._

_The guy let out a little laugh. "Oh no my dear. I haven't even started yet."_

Mac started to feel sick inside. Seeing that bastard kissing Stella made his guts to start turning upside down. There was nothing he could do about it, there was no chance of helping Stella. Only thing Mac was able to do was to continue watching and hoping that it won't get worse.

_"Now where should we start? Huh?" the guy was once again asking that question from Mac._

_"Let's start from the top shall we?"_

_The guy brought his hands to Stellas hair and touched it softly. "I'm sure you're going to miss her soft and wild curly hair. Don't you Mac?" _

_Stella tried to get her head out of this guys hands but didn't succeed._

_"Which way do you like it best? Free and wild like this? Or maybe pulled up? Or tied up just a little bit from back? Or maybe wet? Last time you saw her hair it was wet right?"_

"How did he knew that?" Lindsay pointed out.

"Knew what?" Danny got his attention out of the tape.

"That Stellas hair was wet when Mac saw it for the last time?"

"Maybe her hair was wet when he kidnapped Stella."

"No. He kidnapped her long after her hair got wet." Mac spoke up.

"Yes, you're right. Stella spent hours at the lab before she went home.So how..."

Mac interuppted Lindsay "This guy was outside our lab that day."

They were all now shocked and one question ran through their mind _"Did someone saw this guy?"_

"We better check our surveillance footage after we have watched this video." Mac said and then they all turned their attention back to the tape.

_"Let's move on. How about her beautiful face? You going to miss her face?" the guy touches Stellas face gently but Stella moves away from him._

_"I'm sorry about these few cuts and bruises on her face. She can be difficult and she's full of fire. Tell me Mac, does that turn you on? Well,you better put down your flame because you're not going to see this fire again." The guy comes to stand right next to Stella but he tries not to blog the view from the camera._

_The guy grabbed Stella by her jaw and kept her head still while she tried to fight back. "See. This is what I'm talking about." The guy looked straight into Stella eyes and continues "She's got beautiful eyes doesn't she? It's hard to forget them and I'm sure you have stared at them many times. You two have shared your private looks. I've seen you doing it. I watched it very closely."_

_Then the guys eyes moved down along Stellas face and stopped to look at Stellas lips._

_"How many times you have wanted to kiss these lips? And don't try to fool me and say you haven't wanted them. Maybe in your dreams you have kissed her lips a thousand times. Gently. With urge and hunger. With lust and passion or maybe even by force." The guy moved closer as trying to kiss Stella._

Mac had been clasping the chair handles once again and when he saw that guy trying to kiss Stella voices in his head started to scream _"Get the hell away from her!! I'll kill you!!" _. Mac was now clasping the chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white and the chair started to shake.

_Stella was struggling to get away from the guy and prevent him from kissing her._

_In last second the guy pulled away and just started to laugh "I was just teasing you Mac."_

_The guy stepped little bit away from Stella but he kept staring at her. "Shall we move on?"_

_His eyes moved down from Stellas face "Beautiful neck another great place to kiss her. And from there we get to her upper body. Very well build upper body I must say. My oh my." _

_The guy was admiring his view "And let's not forget about her arms and hands. How many times you've been in her arms Mac? Too many to keep a count or is she just so unforgetable? I've seen you in her arms. That was so sweet." he said mockinly and then continues "How did you felt? Her body pressed against yours. Her arms around you, holding you." _

_After a little pause he says "But wait a minute. After you hugged her...you went right into another womans arms. Ooooh Mac, you dog!" the guy laughed and then continues "Why Mac? Why did you went for another woman when you had her right next to you? You're so blind Taylor."_

_"And what about her hands? Have she touched you? Was it gentle? I know she can be rough too you know. I'm sure you would want her to touch you even more."_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lindsay said with disgusted look on her face.

"Me too. This guy is a real nutcase." Danny agreed with Lindsay.

"He saw us hugging that day." Mac said quietly and that hug came to his mind and he remembered how he felt and how was it to be in Stellas arms that day.

"So he was definately out there. Watching. " Danny said and cursed silently.

The hug was playing over and over again in Mac's head but still he tried to concentrate on the tape.

_"Let's move on to another pair which you have been getting your eyes at." The guy came to stand behind Stella and put his hands on her shoulders._

_"Oh come on now Taylor. She's been flashing them out for you. Don't be ashamed to admit that you have taken a sneak peek once in a while. You're a man after all. And all those sexy low cut shirts she keeps wearing. I think she was showing some of that for me as well when I was having my final chat with you guys back then."_

_The guy moved to stand infront of her trying not to block the view and then pointed his finger at Stellas shirt "You know. This shirt is quite a good example. Not the best one I'm sure but in right position you could get a excelent view." _

_The guy turned his face to a camera and asks "You want to have your final view? I know she can't really bent over right now but I could give her a hand." the guy smiled evily._

_The guy turned his attention back to Stella and brought his hands right next to Stellas breasts._

_"Get the hell away from me!! Don't touch me!" Stella tried to pull back but it was impossible to back away._

_The guy took hold of Stellas shirt and pulled it down for a bit. "Make a guess Taylor. Red or black? Or have you already seen this one?"_

_Panic was beginning to form to Stellas face and she kept saying "No.No.No." several times in a row._

_The guy waited for a little while as waiting for Mac to decide and then he pulled Stellas shirt down even more, revealing little bit top of Stellas breasts and piece or her bra. "Oooooh you were right Taylor! Black it is. You like them? I sure do."_

"You son of a bitch!!" that wasn't a voice inside Mac's head anymore. That was Mac shouting out lound causing rest of his team to jump back. Mac jumped out of his seat and threw the remote controller right down to a floor. The impact caused the tape to set on pause and the remote controller shattered in pieces. "Touch her again and I will brake your neck!!".

Hawkes was the first prave one to try calm Mac down "Mac. Sit down."

Mac wasn't paying any attention to Hawkes.

"Mac please. You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have every right to be upset!"

"We're upset too! But you're not doing any good with this behavior!"

"Hawkes is right Mac. This is how that bastard wanted you to act. Don't let the whole lab hear this."

Mac turned away from the TV and walked up to his desk. He slammed his fist on top of his desk which caused all his stuff on the desk jump slightly up in the air "Damn it!!"

There was a soft knock on the glass door which caused all of them to turn facing the door and wait in horror who would enter after the knock.

"Come in." Mac was able to sound calm.

One of the lab techs peeked inside to Mac's office and asked carefully "I'm sorry to interrupt sir but is everything ok?"

"No. I mean yes. We're fine.Thank you." Mac tried to sound calm and friendly.

The lab tech nodded and he disappeared from the doorway.

"See. That's what I meant. Let's just hope the chief don't hear about this." Hawkes said and then continues "We don't want you to get kicked out of this case."

Mac ran his hand through his hair and sighed "You're right. I don't know what got to me."

Rest of the team just watched as Mac walked up to VCR and pressed play so they could watch rest of the tape.

Mac sat back down to his chair and he hoped that someone could actually tie him up so he couldn't cause any more damage.

_The guy let go of Stellas shirt and stood back from Stella. "Now that was nice. I never imagined I could get a view like that."_

_Stella was fighting back to her tears and she felt so disgusted helpless and used._

_"She's got a very toned body. She's amazing. How can you keep your eyes and hands off of her Taylor? I guess you couldn't...until now."_

_The guys eyes wandered down on Stellas body and he put his hands on Stellas thighs which caused Stella to jump. But when she was tied up in a chair she couldn't really go anywhere._

_"Get your hands off of me!" Stella hissed but the guy wasn't moving._

_"I'm sorry Taylor. I can't really show you her firm little butt at the moment but I'm sure you remember what it looks like. You've been checking that one out as well. She shows it off very well."_

_The guy paused for a moment as he was thinking something and then he turned his face to a camera and wide evil smile spread to his face. "Tell me Mac. Have you been between her thighs?" he moved slowly his hands up against Stellas thighs._

_Stella didn't like where this was going so she acted without really thinking "Get the hell away from me you sick bastard!!" and she kicked as hard as she could right to his balls._

_Kick made the guy let go off Stella and go screaming down to floor while holding his crotch._

_"Aaaaaaaargh!! You bitch!! You fucking bitch!! Why did you do that for!?" he was down on his knees and in real pain._

_"I told you to get your hands off of me! Several times!"_

_"You're going to pay for this!!" guy started to get up slowly but still he was holding his crotch. "Did you see that Mac? That's what I have to deal with."_

_"It's your own fault really. I never said I want to be here! In the middle of no where, far away from New York City! I'm not even sure if we're in state of New York anymore!"_

_"Shut up!! Shut the hell up! " with one step he was right next to Stella and he slapped her which caused her groan in pain and the chair almost knocked over._

_"What are you doing!? Are you trying to give clues where we might be!?"_

_"No!! How the hell am I supposed to do that when I don't even know where the hell am I!" Stella was shouting at the guy with tears in her eyes._

_"I'm sick and tired of these tricks of yours! This was the second time you kicked me, I chased you around the forest and I have to keep an eye on you all the time!"_

_"Then let me go!! I never wanted to come here! I never wanted to be tied up in a chair in some smelly old basement and I definately didn't want to be taken with force out of my own home and to be beaten and slapped around!"_

_The guy grabbed Stella by her hair and he brought his face close to Stellas face. "You're staying right here! You belong to me now! I will teach you how to behave and how to act around me! You either learn it from the hard way or easier way! It's up to you! "_

_The guy brought roughly his lips to Stellas lips and he forces Stella into a kiss. Stella tries to fight back and doesn't kiss the guy. When the guy steps away from Stella she spits down to a floor and glares at the guy. She tries to act like that kiss didn't affect her in anyway but a single tear runs slowly down her right cheek. When she notices her tear she turns her face away from the guy and tries to hide the tear from the camera._

The tear doesn't go un noticed. Not from Mac. Mac is boiling inside and he raises up from his seat causing Danny to get up as well. "I kill you!" Mac spats quietly.

"Mac. Sit down." Danny said and he puts his hand on Mac's shoulder.

Mac knew Stella is the strongest person he's ever known. He had told her that. But now seeing the hurt and sadness on her face and that single tear makes Mac even more worried than he was before. Mac sees how the strenght is slowly faiding away from Stella. And there's nothing he can do about it, not right now.

_"I think this video session is over." guy announces blankly._

_"What about you?" Stella asks quietly._

_"What?"_

_"I said what about you? We don't talk about you?"_

_"This is not about me."_

_"You're not going to show Mac who's behind all this?"_

_"No. I'm not that stupid."_

_"You said we have met before. In the past."_

_"Yes."_

_"You said you blame me and Mac of what happend to you."_

_"I think this is enough." the guy is starting to realize where this is going._

_Stella isn't about to stop. She tries to get more information out of this guy. "You said we destroyed your life and now you're destroying our lives. So we put you in jail?"_

_"I said it's enough!!" the guy raises his voice._

_"Your voice sounds familiar. Your accent is foreign."_

_"Shut up!!" the guy takes a one step forward to Stella and raises his hand._

_"Okay! Okay! I'll stop. Please don't hit me." Stella says quickly when she realizes that she's about to get slapped around again and she feels like that she's not up for another slap._

_The guy lowers his hand and walks behind Stella and put his hands on her shoulders then he brings his face closer to Stellas ear and says "It's time to say goodbye my dear."_

_When Stella doesn't say anything he tightens his grib and snaps "Say it!"_

_"Goodbye." Stella whispers and you can barely hear it._

_"I'm sure Mac didn't quite catch that. Look at the camera and say it again."_

_Stella is tired of fighting back so she looks at the camera and sadly says "Goodbye Mac." then she turns her head away. She was sure her tears would start running if she didn't turn away._

_Guy walks in front of the camera and gets a close up "Have a nice rest of your life detective Taylor. I'll sure have a great one, now that I got what I wanted."_

_And then the screen goes black. _

That was it. Even when the screen was black Mac could still see Stellas face and her saying goodbye. She looked so broken and sad and he was so sure that Stella meant what she said. She had stopped fighting she had given up. Mac could feel a lump forming to his throat. That wasn't the same Stella he knew. His Stella was full of life and joy she always had that light in her spirit and she always got everyone in a good mood. Her smile and personality always lighten up a room. But now what Mac saw was a woman without a light, no smile and without a spirit. Does this mean he had lost her?

Everyone were in their thoughts and Mac slowly walked up to his desk.

"What now Mac?" Hawkes carefully said.

"I don't know." he had to admit "I don't know!!" he yelled at frustrated and slammed both of his palms on top of his desk. He hung his head down and closed his eyes.

Ringing of his cellphone broke down the silence in the room. He knew he shouldn't pick it up but he did anyway.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac. It's me." Peyton said quietly.

Mac let out a deep sigh and says "Peyton, this is not a good time."

"I'm leaving." Peyton decided to make it short.

Mac didn't know what to say or think. He wasn't sure if he was happy to hear it or not.

"I'm leaving tonight. I have a night flight to London."

"I need to see you." Mac managed to say.

"Mac..." Peyton started but Mac cut her short.

"I'll come to your place later. Okay?"

Peyton wasn't in mood of fighting so she just decided to give up "Okay."

Then Mac ended the call.

Rest of the team were feeling uncomfortable after hearing Mac's personal phone call.

They were about to leave when Mac spoke up "Hawkes. Do you have the case file?"

Hawkes thought for a minute and says "No. I thought you had it."

"Damn." Mac says and then turns around to face the team "I left it in Stellas appartment."

"We left in quite a hurry. I was last one to get out. I should've noticed it."

"No it's okay Hawkes. I'll go get it." Mac started walking up to a door he didn't even bother to take his jacket with him.

"I can go Mac." Hawkes offered.

"No I'll go. I need fresh air. You stay here and analyze that tape and get those surveillance footage outside the lab." and then he walked out of his office.

Rest of the team watched him walk away from them and they all thought Mac wasn't the one who was in need of fresh air but they knew Mac needed time for him self and they knew not to argue with him. So they let him be.

* * *

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. So maybe you forgive me for being this late. I'll start writing the next chapter now...hopefully it won't be running this late.

Thank you all for your great reviews! I'm glad you had time to do it. Some of them were really long and I appreciate them. Your reviews keeps me going..and so does my believe on Smacked.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Finally I'm back with another chapter! Guess where I went to get more inspiration? I went to New York City! City of Smacked. LoL Anyways...here's the chapter.

* * *

Mac took his time to get to Stella's apartment. This time he wasn't in hurry he needed time to cool off and he needed to clear his mind. That video tape was something he never had imagined to see. They are chasing a really sick psycho who likes to play games and make everyone see what he has achieved. He made this personal and he likes to mock people...especially Mac. And what is the worst part is that he's got Stella. Mac saw how Stella was about to give up but Mac wasn't ready to give up. He will never give up on Stella.

Mac parked his car and walked up to a Stella's apartment building. He met Mr. Smith on his way in.

"Detective Taylor. I just got call from Mr. Hawkes and he told me you were coming."

"Yes. I forgot something to miss Bonasera's aparment and I came to pick it up."

Two men started to walk towards Stella's aparment and once they got there Mr. Smith opened the door for Mac.

"Thank you again Mr. Smith."

"My pleasure. Tell me if you need anything else."

"I will. Thank you."

Mr. Smith walked away and Mac steppend inside Stella's apartment. He walked up to a living room where he thought he had left the case file. There it was on top of the coffee table as he had thought. Mac picked up the file and he could feel cool air hit his face. It was coming from Stella's bedroom. Sound of Mac's cellphone made him jump.

He let out a sigh and answered "Detective Taylor."

"Hey Mac, it's me. Did you find it?"

"Yes I found it. It was where I thought it would be."

Hawkes let out a reliefed breath "That's good."

Hawkes was about to end the call when Mac said "Hey Hawkes!"

"Yes?"

"Did you leave the window open in Stella's bedroom?" Mac was now standing on a doorway to Stella's bedroom and staring at the open window.

"No Mac. I closed the window before I left."

Mac slowly walked up to a window and looked into the alley.

"Mac? Still there?" Hawkes was starting to get worried.

"Call Flack and get over here right now. He's here." Mac quickly said with low voice and then he hung up.

Mac pulled out his gun and when he turned around he got faced with a man wearing a skimask.

"We meet again detective Taylor." man said mockinly and he made a move so quickly that Mac didn't have time to react.

Mac tried to point a gun at him but the guy attacked Mac's waist and pushed him against the wall. The gun went off and the bulled flew right up to a ceiling. Then the struggling began and at some point Mac lost his gun. Mac was able to give few good punches but he was also receiving ones as well. Mac was able to push the guy away from him and they both stood still stearing at each others waiting for next move.

"Where is she?" Mac asked while catching his breath.

"Somewhere where you'll never find her."

"If you touch her again. I kill you!"

The guy laughs and says "Here's your chance Taylor! I'm right here!"

Mac takes few steps forward and says "You have no idea how badly I want to kill you right this point."

"Oooh but you know you will never find her if you kill me now." the guy teased and pulled out a knife.

"Put the knife down and fight like a man!"

"I would like to but I really have to get going. You see...my girl is waiting for me."

"She's not your girl! You don't have enough man to be her man!" Mac was trying to play this guys own game.

"Oh and you have!? You wasn't even able to take care of her! And where were you when she needed you!?"

That hurt, that really hurt "You think beating and keeping her as a prisoner is something that she wants!"

"She will find out that I'm more of a man than you ever were! She's going to scream my name when I make love to her!"

"You son of a bitch!!" Mac couldn't hold it back anymore. He attacked the guy and started to fight the knife off from his hand.

The guy was able to slash Mac's forearm but that didn't stop Mac. Mac pushed the guy against the closet doors and smashed the hand which was holding the knife against the wall unti the knife dropped down to a floor. After a struggle the guy was able to free him self from Mac and he gave him a good punch to his face. Mac fell back and the guy used it as opportunity and kicked Mac into a stomach. Mac landed on the floor with a grunt. The guy could hear the sirens of police cars coming closer and closer so quickly he picked up his knife and start running towards to the front door. Mac was still catching his breath but he was able to get his gun, he rolled on to his stomach and pointed at the front door he fired the gun couple of times. When he saw the guy was gone Mac put down his gun and just lay down on the floor. He heard a car driving off from the alley and he knew the guy just got away.

Slowly Mac got up from the floor and he put his gun back to it's holster. Flack and Hawkes were the first two who appeared from the front door.

Mac walked out from the bedroom and he called out "He's gone. He just left."

Flack and Hawkes put down their weapons and Lindsay walked in with Danny. Lindsay walks straight up to Mac and asks "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he felt like crap.

"Mac, you're bleeding." Lindsay pointed out and tried to touch Mac's forearm but Mac pulled away.

"It's just a flesh wound. I'm ok."

Danny walked past at them and when he saw the bedroom he asks "What the hell happend?"

"We had a little fall out." Mac said and brushed off some blood from corner of his mouth.

"Just a little?" Danny said amused. Stella's bedroom looked like it was hit by a tornado.

"You might find one bullet hole in there as well."

"What he was doing back here? Why did he came back?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he was hiding in a closet."

"Maybe he came here to pick up something for Stella?" Lindsay reasoned.

"I don't think he would take such a big risk. I think he came to look for something. Something important."

"You think he found it?"

"I'm not sure. We need to turn this place upside down and find out."

"We can do that. You in other hand need to see the paramedics. They're waíting outside."

"I'll do it when we are finished. Now let's get to work."

"It won't take long and we got this covered."

Mac was about to argue but he knew Lindsay was right so he just gave in. "Fine. Hawkes you can take the bedroom. Lindsay and Danny can handle rest of this appartment. When paramedics are done I'll go through the hallway and the alley."

Team nodded as saying they understood and then they got to work.

"I'll walk you out and then I'll ask around if someone saw something." Flack said and lead Mac out of the apartment.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

The guy was driving as fast as he could. He managed to get out of New York City and he was now heading to his hiding place. His hands were grasping a steering wheel and a throbbing pain was coming from his right leg. Detective Taylor had shot him. He's not sure if he's badly hurt or not but he knows he's in great pain and his face was all covered in sweat. His trip to New York city went all wrong...horribly wrong. That stupid detective is always on his way. He silently cursed and promised to him self that detective Taylor will pay for this.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a siren. He took a quick glance to a rearview mirror and he saw what he'd been afraid of. There was a police car behind him. "_Is this going to be the end?" _he thought. For a second he thought what to do. Sure he wan't ready to give up but it shouldn't be that wise to try get away.

He pulled aside and waited for a next move. Through the mirror he saw a police officer stepping out his vehicle and slowly walking towards him. He turned his head to a left side and he saw a police officer standing right outside of his window.

"Open a window sir." the officer said with serious voice.

The guy opened his window but kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. His heart was racing and now his hands were sweating too. When the police officer didn't say anything he asks "Is there a problem officer?"

"Yes. There's a big problem."

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

When Mac got all cleared out from paramedics he walked up to the alley. He didn't find much there but when he headed back to Stella's apartment he found drops of blood from the hallway. He collected it and when he got outside of Stella's apartment door he found couple of bullets from the wall.

After getting a bullet with him he stepped inside Stella's apartment "Did you find anything?" he called out for his team.

"He broke in through a bedroom window." Hawkes shouted from Stella's bedroom.

"Any finger prints?"

"I'm afraid not. Nothing much here really. Room is a mess. I however found a drop of blood but it could be yours."

"Well, we need confirm that."

"We didn't found anything." Danny said and walked up to Mac with Lindsay. "Whatever he was looking for he might have found it."

"It's ok. I found some blood from hallway and I got these bullets out of the wall." he showed the bullets to Lindsay and Danny.

"You think you got him?"

"It seems like it."

"That's good news! Isn't it?" Lindsay said with hint of happiness in her voice.

"If blood belongs to that guy and if he's an ex-convict his DNA will be in our system. This is the best thing we've got during this whole investigation." Mac didn't want to get his hopes too high but he was relieved that they finally have something.

"What did the paramedics said?" Lindsay changed the subject.

"I'm fine."

"Is that your opinion? What paramedics really said?"

Mac smiled at that "They said my forearm probably need couple of stiches but I said I don't have time for that so they said it should heal without stiches as well. I just need to avoid getting it wet and keep it clean."

"Okay. That's good."

"Are you satisfied...mother?" Mac said jokingly.

"Very funny Mac. Yes I'm satisfied."

"Good."

"And just for the fact...Someone needs to take care of you when Stella is not here doing it."

Mac smiles shyly and changes the subject "If you're all finished up here we can get back to the lab."

"We're ready." Danny said and started to head out from the door with Lindsay.

"What about you Hawkes?" Mac asked as Hawkes walked out of Stella's bedroom.

"Yes. All finished up."

"Can you take these evidence bags back to the lab?"

Hawkes took the evidence bags from Mac "Sure. You're not coming with us?"

"Not just yet. There's something I need to take care of."

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews!! Your reviews rocks! I love them!

I'm already finishing up another chapter so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon.

Thanks for reading!!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **This chapter contains Mac/Peyton "action" but don't worry I won't let us Smacked shippers down.

* * *

Mac walked in to aparment building. He knows he's got to do this. Sure he's not going to be enjoying this but this has to be done. Mac stopped behind the door, he had a key to that door but he thought it would be inappropriate to use the key so he decided to knock.

After a little wait the door opened, Mac felt kind of guilty and couldn't face the woman who was standing in front of him so he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Hey." her voice was tender.

Mac still couldn't look at her "Hey."

"I didn't actually thought you would come." there was a hint of hurt in her voice now.

Mac now raised his eyes from the floor and looked at her in the eyes "I would never do that to you."

She moved away from the door and let Mac in. After Mac walked past her she shut the door and watched Mac standing there back towards her. Neither of them didn't know what to say.

Mac saw couple of suitcases standing next to the couch and finally broke the silence "You finised packing?"

"Almost." she answered shortly.

"You need some help?"

"No. Thank you."

Mac thought this was ridiculous and that he shouldn't avoid the subject, the reason why he came here in the first place. "Look Peyton...we need to talk."

"You think?" she was clearly mad at him.

"Don't be like that. Please."

"Be like what Mac? What do you expect? I've been trying to talk to you for few days!"

"I know I haven't been around much lately but you know why."

"Yes. But you have also been avoiding me."

"I've been busy."

"Mac, you're always busy but still you have made time for us."

"I know. But this is different. I need to find Stella."

"So is this about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you been avoiding me because of work or because of her?"

Mac turned around to face her. Anger forming to his face. "Both! Stella is missing and I need to find her. And it's my job to find her."

"You're not alone on this one and you know it."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing. I can't just leave her like that."

"Is there any hope of finding her?"

Mac narrowed his eyes "There's always hope, Peyton." Mac had to admit to him self that at some point he has almost lost his hope. "It's been slow. But now I think we finally have something."

"I hope you find her. I really do." she was sincere "Besides you look awful."

Mac looks at him self "Thank you."

Peyton looked at Mac from head to toes. "What happend? Besides the fact that you haven't shaved and you've been sleeping your clothes on."

"I got into a little fight with the guy who kidnapped Stella."

"Oh God! What happend?"

"I found him from Stella's apartment."

"You went back there?"

"Yes. Hawkes and I were there earlier and we left in a hurry and we left a case file behind. So I went to get it."

"I hope this is over soon and we can get back to our lives."

"I know we can find her."

"So you'll be coming to London after all this is over?"

Mac dropped his eyes to a floor "Peyton..." Mac was strugling. He knows he's got to do this but it's difficult for him to find the right words.

"What?" Peyton was afraid of where this was going but she wanted to hear it from Mac.

"Peyton this is...I mean...I...I can't leave."

"Why not? When you find Stella it all be ok."

"No. It won't be ok. Everything is going to be different."

"I know this is horrible for her and if she survives it's going to take time to recover."

"I need to be there for her. I can't leave her after all this."

"She's your friend I know that. But you don't have to stay with her forever. She'll be fine after a while."

Mac ran his hand through his hair. He didn't imagined this to be this hard.

"It's not that simple Peyton."

"It seems simple to me."

Mac shot his head up and raised his voice "But it is not!" he quickly lowed his voice because he knew this wasn't Peyton's fault "She needs me and I..."

"And I need you Mac." Peyton looked sadly straight into Mac's eyes.

"Peyton please let me finish. This haven't been easy for me and what happend to Stella made me think and I have realized so many things. There's no turning back."

"You're not making any sense."

"Peyton. I can't go to London with you. Not now, not later, not ever. Peyton I..."

"Do you love her?" her voice was almost braking down.

"Peyton..."

"Just tell me!! Tell me the truth!" she shouted out.

"Yes." he said quietly "I love Stella."

"How long?" she managed to ask calmly.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. At first I thought this was all because of the situation but I noticed that I've been lieing to my self for a long time."

When Peyton didn't say anything he continued "I can't be with you Peyton. It would all be a lie and I don't want to do that to you. You deserve better."

"I appreciate your honesty." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I want you to be happy. You can't be happy with me. I'm sorry." Mac closed the gap between them and touched Peyton's shoulder.

"Don't be. I always knew you two had something strong. I thought I could fit in but there's no way of braking you two apart. I can't believe you haven't seen that."

Mac removed his hand off from Peyton's shoulder and says "I think I have but I just somehow denied it. But I won't deny it anymore. Life is too short."

"I hope you find happiness Mac." she really mean it.

"I hope so too. And I want you to be happy too."

"Thank you Mac."

Mac reached out something from his pocket and handed her the key to her apartment.

"Goodbye Mac." she looked at his eyes for last time.

"Goodbye Peyton." and with that he walked out of Peyton's apartment and out of Peyton's life.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella had been dozing off time to time but always woke up when she heard even a little sound. She didn't know how long it had been since the guy had left her alone in the basement but when she heard a door slamming shut and heavy footsteps she knew she wasn't alone anymore. Basement door was yanked open which made Stella jump.

She watched the guy limping down the stairs,carrying a gun in his hand "That son of a bitch!" he cursed.

The guy came to sit next to Stella on a bed but Stella kept her distance "You're going to help me."

Stella saw blood coming from the guys right leg and asks "What happend?"

"Your boyfriend shot me! That's what happend!"

Stella was so surprised that she didn't bother the fact that he had just called Mac her boyfriend "Mac shot you?"

"Yes!" the guy winced in pain "Could you just do something!"

Stella raised her eyebrow "I'm a detective. Not a doctor."

"Don't give me that crap. You must have some kind of training to give first aid."

When Stella didn't move the guy pointed the gun at her "Do it!"

"Where did you get that?" Stella asked while she started to examine the leg.

"It's none of your business my sweetheart."

The guy watched as Stella kept examing his leg. He was facinated by her work. "Am I going to live?"

"Unfortunately." Stella said with sarcasm but when she saw the warning look on guys face she continued "It's through and through. Bullet didn't do much damage but you need to clean this up and stop the bleeding. You should see a doctor, you need stiches and I can't do that."

"Well you know that's not going to happen."

"So what happend?" Stella asked carefully. She wanted to know if Mac got hurt too.

The guy looked at Stella for a while and then decided to tell her "I went to your apartment and detective Taylor showed up, that's what happend!"

"Mac was there?" she was surprised to hear that Mac had been in her apartment after all these days she's been away.

"I was there first but then he showed up."

"Why did you went back?"

"I had lost my Chloroform bottle somewhere to your apartment. I had to go back and get it."

"Did you found it?"

"Yes. Just in time to get in fight with detective Taylor."

"Did he get hurt?" she asked concerned.

"I hit him pretty hard and once I stabbed him."

Stella didn't say anything. She was thinking about Mac and if he was still alive or not.

"I had to get out of there so I didn't have time to check up on him. If you know what I mean."

"When did he shot you?"

"As I was getting out of your apartment. Enough with the questions, I have to get back up." carefully he got up from the bed. He grabbed his leg with his hand and turned around to face Stella.

He pointed a gun at Stella "You're coming with me."

He released the handcuffs from the bed frame "Don't do anything stupid. I won't hesiate and I will shoot you if you try something stupid."

Stella nodded as saying she understood then the guy let her go first towards to the stairs.

While they were slowly getting upstairs Stella asks "You're not going to tell me where did you get that gun?".

"I already told you. It's none of your business." he snapped.

Stella got her self thinking. That gun couldn't be Mac's. The guy had told that Mac shot him while he was getting out and there was no way he could've got Mac's gun. Stella recognized the gun as a type of gun that police officers use. _"But where did he get one?" _soon her thoughts were back on Mac. She didn't know if he was badly hurt or not. Hell she didn't even know if Mac was still alive. She could only hope for the best.

* * *

I'm already finishing up next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon. I hope you enjoyed this one. I sure enjoyed writing it.

Don't stop reviewing people! I love reviews!!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **This chapter is shorter but I'm already finishing up the next chapter and I'm working on others. Now that I don't have work I can concentrate on my fic.

* * *

Mac arrived back to the lab. He walked straight to Hawkes.

"Anything yet?"

"I found blood from one of the bullets that you pulled out from the wall. I gave a sample to Lindsay. She also has a blood sample you got from the hallway."

Mac was about to say something to Hawkes when his cellphone rang. "Detective Taylor."

From look on Mac's face Hawkes came to conclusion that whoever the caller is...it wasn't good.

A heated conversasion was made and after the phone call Mac didn't look happy at all.

"Bad news?" Hawkes carefully asked.

"Chief wants me to have a press conference in couple of hours."

"What? In couple of hours?"

"Yes. I tried to convince him not to but..."

"But he didn't warm up for the idea." Hawkes finished up for him.

"Yeah. I still don't think it's wise thing to do. We're finally getting somewhere and this press conference might only do harm."

"I agree."

Mac thought for a moment and then says "You keep on working. I'll go see if Lindsay has something. Maybe if we find something I can convince the chief to cancel the press conference."

Hawkes nodded his head as Mac headed out to find Lindsay.

Mac walked up to Lindsay who was staring at the computer screen.

She heard Mac entering the room "Hey Mac."

"Hey. Any hits?"

"Not yet and I guess this computer won't speed up no matter how hard I stare at it." Lindsay joked which made Mac smile little bit.

"I however have something. The blood that was found from the hallway matches with the blood from one of the bullets.You definately got the guy."

"That's good. So we finally have the guys DNA."

"Yes. Now if this freaking computer could just give me a hit..."

Lindsay was interrupted by Flack who had arrived to the lab. "Hey Mac. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Mac stepped out from the room into the hallway. "What is it?"

"A police officer was found dead just outside New York City."

"And?" Mac knew Flack wouldn't be telling him this if it got nothing to do with Stella and her being missing.

"Officer reported that he stopped a speeding vehicle and description of this vehicle matches with our missing black van."

"Did he gave a license plate number?"

"Police car had a surveilance camera and here's the tape." Flack pulled out a tape and handed it to Mac.

Mac waisted no time, he started heading to AV lab.

Danny happend to walk down the hall and Mac called out for him "Danny! Come with us!"

Danny turned on his heels and sprinted after Mac and Flack.

"What's up Mac?"

"Show us the tape." Mac said while handing Danny the tape.

"Sure thing."

As the tape started to run Danny asks "What's this?"

Mac points at the screen and says "Does that look familiar to you?"

"Yes it might actually.You think that's our van?"

"After seeing this tape I'm counting on it." Flack said.

"So this van got stopped because of speeding?"

"Yes. This is just outside from New York City."

"There's no license plate." Mac pointed out.

"So that means the van might be stolen."

Three men watches as the van stops and police officer slowly walks next to the van.

"We don't get a good audio outside police car." Flack explained.

"We might don't need it anyway."

The tape got to the point where police officer stepped away from the van and whoever was in the van opened the door and carefully stepped outside.

At that point Mac moved him self closer to the screen as he tried to see this guys face and possibly recognize him.

"He stays away from the camera quite well."

"So he knew there might be a camera." Mac still didn't move his face away from the screen.

They watched as the police officer ordered the guy stand against the van. The guy put his hands against the van and stood back torward to the police officer.

Police officer began his search from the guys legs and notices the bleeding wound on his leg.

"See that?"

"Yep. You shot him in the leg."

Mac nods his head "This is definately our guy."

Police officer continues his way up but suddenly out of nowhere the guy pulls out a knife, turns around and stabs the officer.

"Wow." Danny was first to react "Where did that come from?"

"Go back and play in slow motion."

Danny does as Mac told him to do and they watches the scene frame by frame.

"There." Mac points to the screen "Knife was in his sleeve."

"Officer didn't see it coming."

They continued watching with normal speed as the guy stabs his victim several times until the victim stops moving. Quickly he takes the officers gun then steps inside his van and drives off.

Danny stops the tape. "So now he also have a gun."

"Yes." Mac kept staring at the black screen "Who called it in? There seems to be no trafic at all."

"Well finally someone actually drove by but at that point the guy was long gone."

"Where did this happen?"

"About 20 miles from New York City."

"Which direction?"

"North."

"Okay.So now we know which way he's heading." Mac thought for a moment and then continues "Let every police officer up there know about this van.Every little town needs to be looking for this van."

Flack takes his cellphone out of his pocket and he's about to step into a hallway when he gets stopped by Hawkes and Lindsay as they rush in.

"We got a name." they both said out of breath.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

The guy and Stella walked into a living room bringing alcohol, some tissues and bandages with them. The guy sat Stella on the couch and he slowly sat down next to her. He reached for the remote and switched TV on.

"Start working sweetheart." he said to Stella and she started to treat his wound.

She took alcohol and poured some of it on top of the tissue "This is going to hurt."

"I can handle it." he reached out for a alcohol bottle and took a sip.

Stella noticed him taking a sip and thought _"Great.A drunk lunatic with a gun.That's all I need."_

As she pressed a wet tissue against his wound he let out a little cry and winced.

"I can't clean this properly when you're fully clothed."

The guy looked at Stella with one eye brow raised "You want me to get naked with you?"

Stella rolled her eyes "Don't get your hopes up."

After thinking a minute the guy stood up and pulled his overall down to his ankles. Stella was glad he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. The guy sat down and Stella continued cleaning his wound.

After cleaning up she started to put a bandage around his leg.

"You're really good at this." he had admired her work the whole time.

"Thank you." she simply answered.

"You know. I think we might get along just fine."

"What makes you think that?"

"I think those were the first two kind words you've said to me all this time that we've been here together."

"As I said, don't get your hopes up."

The guy took another sip after Stella had finished with his leg.

When the guy didn't say anything Stella spoke "What?You're not going to thank me?"

"What kind of a "thank you" you would like to have?"

"Words are just fine."

"Are you sure?"

Stella didn't like where this was going. She thought the guy was trying to get on to her. "Oh I'm sure."

"How can you be sure when you don't know what I'm cabable of."

"Trust me. Words are enough."

"So you have used to get only words?"

"What?"

"From detective Taylor. He has only given you words?"

"If you mean what I think you mean. Then yes."

"I can give you so much more." the guy moved closer to Stella which made her feel uncomfortable and she tried to move away.

"Where are you going babe?"

"I need to wash my hands." she showed her bloody hands to him.

The guy grabbed her wrist "They can wait."

She tried to yank her wrist free but he had a firm grip. "You need to let go."

"I don't think so."

The guy came even closer and put his other hand on Stella's face. "I still haven't said thank you."

Stella pulled her head away and snapped "Then say it and let go of me!"

With quick move he put his hands around Stella and pulled her close.

Stella tried to fought back but couldn't make a gap between them. "Stop!"

The guy burried his face to Stella's neck and started to kiss her skin.

Stella tried to squirm and push him away but it was no use.

"What's that?" she said suddenly.

The guy stopped kissing "What is what?"

"That. On the news."

Annoyed the guy let go off Stella and turned around to look at the TV screen. He reached out for a remote and turned on the volume.

_"...was found dead this afternoon. Officer had stopped a vehicle because speeding and during a body search was stabbed to death. The police told that they're looking for a black van with no license plate. There will be more details later on..."_

The guy turned off the volume.

"You killed him!?" Stella asked furiously "That's how you got that gun? Are you insane!You killed a cop! What were you thinking!?"

"YES!!" the guy finally shouted out "Yes I killed him!! What was I supposed to do?! He was about to arrest me!"

"You don't know that!"

"I was bleeding from my leg!He was asking questions and I had a knife in my sleeve!"

Stella was shocked that this guy actually had killed someone. And not just someone but a police officer.

"You're looking for a death sentence here. First you kidnap a detective and now you have killed a police officer."

"I'm a dangerous man and don't worry I'm not getting caught."

What Stella was worry about was the fact that she was still with this lunatic. This guy had tried to come on to her several times. There was no way of knowing when he will succeed and Stella didn't want to face that time. Stella also knew that if she fought back she might end up on Sid's autopsy table if her body will be ever found!

* * *

**chrysalisescapist and findinggonzo: **Yes I wanted to have "better" brake up for Mac & Peyton than it was on the show. I didn't like Peyton much but I wanted to have a nicer brake up and I wanted them to have the actual talk about it.

Also thank you to **Asprine **and **Maja16** for their reviews. I appreciate them. Thanks.

You have time to review before my next chapter so click click!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **This is actually quite revealing chapter. I hope you like it.

**Spoilers: **Season 1 episode "Hush".

* * *

"We got a name." they both said out of breath.

Silence filled the room. Mac, Danny and Flack couldn't believe their ears.

Danny found his voice first "Could you just repeat that?"

"You heard right. We finally have a name." Lindsay said and smiled triumphantly.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Kevin Hannigan." Lindsay read from the file. "Does the name ring any bells Mac?"

Mac's brains were working but he couldn't form a face for that name.

"He's from the spatula case." Hawkes quiped in.

"He's what?" Danny was confused now.

Mac got enough of a brain work and says "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yes." Lindsay took a picture from the file and handed it to Mac "Does he look familiar?"

"Oh yes. I remember him now." Mac said confident.

When Danny and Lindsay were still out of the loop Mac continued "We...me and Stella worked on this case. Lindsay wasn't part of our team yet. Danny you were working with Aiden."

Lindsay nodded and read from the file "This says he killed two people."

"Yes. At first he accidentally beat a young man to death. Then his co-worker helped him to hide the body.When his co-worker wanted more money to keep his mouth shut Mr. Hannigan killed him too."

"How the spatula fits in all this?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Mr. Hannigan landed a container on top of his co-worker."

"And we had to scrape him off." Hawkes finished for Mac.

"Nasty." Danny said disgusted.

"Why he's going after you and Stella now?" Lindsay asked while reading the file.

"Well, he already tried to kill me back then."

"Really?"

"If it wasn't for Stella..." what happend back then flashed before Mac's eyes like it was yesterday "I might be dead right now. Hannigan tried to crush me with one of the containers but..." Mac's eyes dropped to the floor "But Stella saved me."

"And now you're going to save her." Lindsay said assuring.

Mac lifted his head up and smiled at Lindsay. Then he changed the subject "During an interrogation he was already very arrogant. And I remember him looking at Stella." Mac tried his hardest to remember everything.

"Looking at Stella how?"

"I just remember that I didn't like it. Even when I was talking to him he was glancing at Stella."

"You think he's obsessed about Stella?"

"I don't know. But I don't want him to be anywhere near her."

After being quiet all this time Flack spoke up "Is he out of prison already?"

Lindsay read the file for a while and then says "No. He got a permission to go to his brothers funeral. He managed to escape from the guards at the funeral."

"When was this?"

"Almost a month ago."

"Danny and Hawkes, first thing in tomorrow morning go to that jail he was doing his time in. Talk with his cell mates and check out all his stuff from his cell."

"Sure Mac." they both nodded and headed out of the door.

"Lindsay, I want to know every fact about this guy."

"Got it." Lindsay also hurried out of the door.

When Flack was the only one left in the room Mac turned to him "Find me everything he has ever owned. He's got a hiding place and I want to know who owns it and where the hell is it."

Flack nodded "I'll also spread out pictures of him and I make that call which I was about to do before Lindsay and Hawkes rushed in."

"Thanks." Mac said as Flack headed out of the door.

Being left alone Mac let out a deep sigh _"We got you. We finally got you. You bastard."_. Mac felt how he started to get more energy inside him. Now when they finally knew who they were dealing with they're one step closer of finding Stella. Mac knew he needed to make a phone call so he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella walked into a bathroom. The guy had promised to stay outside, behind the closed door but he had given her a time limit. Stella turned the running water on and watched how redness from her hands started to disappear. She took some soap and rubbed her palms together. When all of the blood was gone from her hands she turned the water off. She lifted her head up and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked tired and she really was tired. Dark spots under her eyes and there was also redness in her eyes. Stella turned her head just a little bit so she could see her cheek, it was also red from all those slaps she had received. Her lip was swollen and it tingled. She tried to figur out how long she'd been here. She was loosing track of time.

"What you're doing in there?" voice interrupted her thinking.

"Nothing. I'll be right there." she answered and dried her hands with a towel.

With one last look at her reflection she walked up to a door and she found her self faced with the guy after opening the door.

"You ready?"

"Yes." they started heading back down stairs. "How long I've been here?"

"3 days."

"I could swear it's been weeks."

Stella wasn't sure if the guy was telling her the truth. Maybe she was loosing track of time or maybe this guy was lieing.Trying to make her believe otherwise, trying to mess with her mind.

"It's time to get some sleep." he said and pushed Stella towards to the basement "It's been a long day and I really need to get some rest."

Stella didn't argue. She was also feeling exhausted.

They reached down to a basement and once again the guy handcuffed Stella to the bed.

"Good night." he said without turning to face Stella.

_"What's good about this night? I'm stuck to this stupid bed."_ Stella thought and didn't say anything back to the guy.

The guy stopped on top of the stairs and raised his voice "I said, good night!"

"Good night." Stella finally said. She wanted to avoid every conflict with this guy so it was better just to play along.

The guy turned off the light and shut the door behind him. For a while Stella sat in the dark all kind of thoughts running through her mind. Then she laid down and tried to get comfortable it didn't take long when her eyes fell shut and she was asleep.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac walked into his office. He wasn't happy about the choise he just had made but he knew it was unavoidable. He had agreed to make a press conference.

They now knew who they were dealing with and they needed to go public with it. Spread out a picture of this guy and get help from people.

The chief had been very satisfied with Mac's decision. After all the chief had been the one who wanted to go public all along.

As Mac was setting him self behind of his desk Lindsay walked into Mac's office with files on her hands.

"Here's everything I found about Hannigan." she handed the files to Mac.

"Thanks. I'm going to need them. I have to start getting ready for a press conference."

"You decided to do it?"

"I think it's time. I'm doing it first thing in a morning."

"Do you need help? I could stay and help you out."

Mac looked at Lindsay "Thank you. But you go get some rest. I'll be fine."

"But.." Lindsay tried to argue but Mac cut her off.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day and so was this one. I need you tomorrow."

"Okay." Lindsay couldn't believe she gave up so easily.

"Could you tell Hawkes and Danny that they can go home too."

"Sure." Lindsay walked up to a door and turned around to face Mac one more time "Good night Mac."

Mac raised his eyes from a file he was already reading "Good night Lindsay. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a smile and nodd Lindsay walked out of Mac's office.

For a while Mac watched Lindsay walking away. Mac knew he would've needed the help but he didn't want rest of his team end up like him. Exhausted and looking like crap. He needed the rest of his team to be sane in case he looses his mind. Mac turned his concentration back to the file before him. He had to really focus on what he was reading. His eyes were beginning to be so tired that he could hardly read.

Mac rubbed his tired eyes with his hands and then closed them.

_"That's a reason to kill Jimmy?" Mac said as they were interrogatin Hannigan._

_"Just wanted to teach a kid a lesson. Didn't think I..." Hannigan told them._

_"Paddy the boy scout offered to help you out."_

_"He was my partner and that's what partners do." he said with a smirk._

_"Helped you to hide the body." Stella pointed out._

_"Yeah. Then the son of a bitch turns me on and tell me if I don't pay up he's going to the cops. Gave him 3 grand, he wanted more."_

_"Container was just make it look like an accident." Mac started_

_"He was still alive when that container crushed him." Stella finished._

_"Yeah well, not for long." he smirked again and looked at Stella._

_Mac saw Hannigan staring at Stella "We're done here." while Hannigan was taken away from the room he kept looking at Stella. _

_When Hannigan was out of the room Mac spoke "You really made me jump today. Glad you were paying attention." _

_"Didn't want you to end up like Paddy Dolan." Stella said and they both looked at each others._

_"Anyway, thanks."_

_Stella nodded and walked next to Mac "That's what partners do." she said and put her hand on Mac's shoulder and they shared another look. Mac smiled shyly._

Mac opened his eyes. _"That's what partners do."_ he thought. Stella is his partner and he's determinded to do everything he can to bring his partner back. So he picked up a pen and started writing information down from a file in front of him. It was still hard to focus but he wasn't going let it keep him from finding his partner.

* * *

**A/N: **So now we know who's the kidnapper. I hope you liked the outcome. When I watched "Hush" I thought that guy was really creapy and I thought he might actually have some kind of grundge towards Stella & Mac. And I think "Hush" had great Mac/Stella scenes.

**StellaBonasera **: Oh wau! Thank you so much! That made me really happy!

**rainbowong, Mynerva24, csikane, lilymoonlight** : Thank you for your lovely reviews!

Click review and I will give you my next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This chapter is quite short but don't worry next one is coming right after this!**

* * *

Mac slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep at some point and now he found him self still sitting behind his desk but his head was on top of the file he had been reading earlier. Carefully he raised up, pain coming from his back and neck told him that he'd been in that position for a while. Mac twisted his head side to side and got up from the chair. He decided it was time for a coffee so he headed out from his office.

He didn't have to walk far when he met Danny and Hawkes.

"Morning Mac." Danny said as they watched Mac rubbing his sore neck.

"Morning.What time is it?"

"It's almost 7. We were just about to leave and start heading to a prison."

"Good. I have a press conference to do."

"Good luck." both Hawkes and Danny said.

Mac continued his way to a brake room "I'm going to need it."

Mac walked into a brake room and filled his cup with hot coffee. Then he walked back to his office to get all his notes for press conference. He sat down behind his desk to finish up his coffee.

Press conferences gave chills to him. Sometimes it felt like they would eat you alive. Lots of questions being asked, people wanting to hear the answers, too many people around shouting questions. And this time was going to be the hardest Mac thought. This time it was about a member of his team, his friend, his partner, his...Stella. He didn't liked the fact that total strangers would be asking questions about Stella. Trying to get juicy details just to make their news look bigger and...juicy.

Mac finished his coffee, cathered his notes and walked out of his office hoping that he won't get eaten alive.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella opened her eyes and blinked couple of times. When she carefully lifted her head she found the guy sitting in a chair and staring at her.

"How long you've been sitting there?"

"For a while."

Stella could feels his eyes on her body "Why?"

"You're beautiful when you sleep."

Stella narrowed her eyes and gave him a look.

The guy let out a sigh "You really don't know how to take a compliment now do you?"

"I do. I just don't want to hear them from you."

"And I thought we were finally starting to get along." the guy stood up and walked up to Stella.

Stella raised her self up as the guy approached her. He unlocked Stella from the bed frame and yanked her up. Stella gasped and winced in pain. Sudden and rough movement to her already sore muscles were like being stabbed with a knife.

Once again they made their way into a living room where the TV was on, bottle of Vodka was on top of the table along with couple of painkillers and bandaids.

"Sit down. I want you to change my bandaids."

Stella sat down to a couch when the guy pulled down his jeans and sat down next to Stella. Overall had been bloody and ripped so he had to change them.

The guy reached couple of painkillers and bottle of Vodka from the table and he also handed a clean bandaid to Stella.

Stella began to remove the bloody bandaid from the guys leg and watched how he put painkillers into his mouth and poured some Vodka after them.

"Do those help?"

"Some."

"There is still little bit bleeding but otherwise it looks ok." Stella said before she started to put on a new bandaid.

After she was finished the guy held out a bottle of Vodka and asks "You want some?"

Stella couldn't believe he was asking her that "No thank you."

"Come on. This might help you to relax." he said and he put his hand on Stella's thigh.

"No thank you. But glass of water would be fine."

"Sure. Why not." The guy stood up, put down the bottle of Vodka and then pulled up his jeans. Before he leaves the room he turns around to face Stella and says "You better be here when I get back." and then he limped away.

Stella was surprised how easily the guy had left her without even tying her up.

Stella happend to turn her head towards to the TV and what she saw made her jump up and reach for the remote. She turned the volume up just a little bit so she could only hear what was said on TV.

_"...We're now live here in New York City where crime scene investigator, detective Stella Bonasera went missing 4 days ago. Detective Mac Taylor from NYPD is here to tell us more about what happend that day."_

When Mac appeared on the screen Stella smiled and let out a reliefed sigh. He was alive. He looked horrible but he was alive. Stella had to laugh at Mac. She couldn't believe how anyone had let him to step infront of the cameras looking like that. He looked tired, dark spots under his eyes. His clothes were covered with wrinkles and it looked like he had wore them for days. You could also see beard starting to form to his face. Stella felt sorry for Mac but now she could see how her disappearing was affecting him.

_"Detective Bonasera was kidnapped from her apartment 4 days ago. We're now looking for a black 1978 Chevrolet Van with no licence plate. There should be also a broken headlight on the left side and also a dent. The vehicle was last seen just outside of New York City probably heading North. We have also been able to identify the suspect of this crime. His name is..."_

When Stella saw Mac holding a mugshot of her believed kidnapper her mouth dropped open. Now she finally knew who she was dealing with. She knew his voice had sounded familiar. Stella remembered catching this guy. She remembered the whole case and what almost happend to Mac. Stella wondered how close they were of actually finding her.

_"Now if there's any questions it's time to ask them."_

_Hands were raised and Mac gave permission to one of them._

_"Have you received any ransom notes?"_

_"No. We haven't." Mac picked up another raised hand._

_"Do you believe detective Bonasera is still alive?"_

_"We have a reason to believe so."_

_"Why?"_

_"We've been contacted with the kidnapper." Mac tried to stay as short as he could with his answers and tried not to give too much information they didn't really needed to know._

_"Is this case connected to a death of a police officer which happend yesterday?"_

_"We believe so."_

_"Why did you wait this long before you decided to go public?"_

_"At first we didn't have much to go public with. When we were able to get the information we needed we decided to contact the media."_

Stella heard footsteps and quickly changed the channel.

"What was that?" the guy said when he limped back to the living room.

"Nothing really. I'm just going through the channels."

Hannigan, as Stella now knew his name handed her a glass of water "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm actually surprised to see you still sitting here."

"I'm tired of running." Stella lied but tried to hide it with taking a sip of water.

"Turn back on the news."

Stella gulped, she didn't want him to see the news "Aren't you tired of running?"

"I am. Turn on the news. I want to see if there's anything said about me."

When Stella didn't switch the channels Hannigan became suspicious and grabbed the remote away from Stella. Stella held her breath as the guy went back on the channels. But she was soon reliefed to see the weather maps on the screen. Her secret was safe, for now.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac walked back to his office and as he was sitting down behind his desk Lindsay walked in.

"Hey Mac. I think you did a good job out there."

"Thanks. Now we just have to wait and see what happens next."

Flack also walked into Mac's office. "Hey. I did some digging. Mr. Hannigan used to own a car and a house. The car was sold shortly after he went to prison and the house was sold after some time he'd been in prison."

"He didn't own anything else?"

"No."

"What about his brothers house?"

"There was no information about that being sold."

"Do you have the address?"

"I can get it."

"Let's go check it out. Lindsay, come with us."

All three hurried out of Mac's office. At this point all the little details were worth to check out. Mac didn't want to loose Stella because of some little mistake.

**A/N: I was happy to see that you liked the kidnapper I had picked up from the episode. And thanks to your reviews I will post the next chapter now.**

**Thank you all!! You're the BEST!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I can't believe that this is chapter 30 already!! I think we should celebrate. lol**

Flack, Lindsay and Mac had been driving for a while now.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Mac asked Flack with little hint of humor in his voice.

"Thanks for your confidence in me Mac." Lindsay chuckled on the back seat and then Flack continued "This isn't exactly Manhattan anymore. If you think you could do better..."

Mac raised his hands up as in defence "No no. You're doing just fine."

"That's what I thought too." Flack said proudly and then turned his focus on Lindsay "Hey. You're from Montana right? Maybe you should drive. I'm sure you've used to this kind of country side." Flack smiled at Lindsay.

Lindsay raised her eyebrow "Yes. And no, you insisted that you want to be the driver...and apparently you did a great job." Lindsay said when she saw a house through the trees.

Slowly they drove to the front yard.

"There's no car." Lindsay pointed out.

"Maybe it's in the back or no one isn't home right now." Mac reasoned.

Flack stopped the car and turned the engine off. "I don't see any kind of a movement."

"Let's still be careful. Lindsay, you stay behind me and Flack."

"Sounds good to me."

Slowly they started to approach the house "Keep your eyes open." Mac said and made sure his gun was in his reach.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella and Hannigan had been sitting all quiet for a while now, watching nothing particular from TV. Suddenly Stella heard a fade sound of a car approaching. But so did Hannigan. They both looked at each others briefly and then suddenly Stella jumped up from a couch and sprinted away from Hannigan.

Hannigan almost immediately jumped up too "Hey hey hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Hannigan screamed after her and limped as fast as he could to catch her.

In panic Stella stumbled forward, knocking things over as she tried to make her way to the front door. "Help! Help!!" she screamed as loud as she could. As she ran through the doorway of the living room she made a fast turn to the hallway and almost lost her balance. She managed to take few steps forward when she got knocked down with force. Stella fell down to a floor on her stomach and Hannigan landed on top of her.

"No!! No!!"

"Shut up!" Hannigan barked and he strugled with Stella on the floor.

Hannigan put his hand in front on Stella's mouth to silence her. "Help!!" she tried to scream but hand in front of her mouth silenced her screams pretty well.

Hannigan got up from the floor and yanked Stella up holding his arms around her and still covering her mouth with his hand. He dragged her towards to the basement. Quickly he made their way downstairs and pushed her on the bed and managed to handcuff both of her wrists.

"Help!! I'm here!!" Stella kept screaming when he had to take his hand away from covering her mouth.

Quickly he reached the tugtape from the shelf. He ripped off a piece and placed it in front of Stella's mouth while Stella tried to fight back.

"You made a bad mistake! And if you make a sound I might have to kill whoever is on my yard!"

Stella still tried struggle and she tried to give piece of her mind but it was useless.

"It's up to you how this will end!"

Furiously Hannigan left from the basement and slammed the door shut behind him. He heard a knock from the front door. Quickly he took off his mask and made his way to the front door.

His heart was pounding fast and sweat started to form to his face. He grabbed his wounded leg, pain started to increase now. Thanks to that little struggle on the floor.

Carefully he opened the door just a little bit to see who was behind it.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir. But me and my wife just got lost." said old and sweet looking man.

Hannigan took a quick look and saw an old lady sitting in the car waving at him.

"I was wondering if you could help us."

Hannigan looked at the old man. "Just give me a minute and I'll be right there."

"Okay." Hannigan was about to shut the door when the old man spoke again "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, I just thought I heard some noises coming from inside."

"Oh yes, it was probably my dog. She doesn't like guests so she gets all aggressive."

"Oh!" the old man said and took few steps back.

"No it's ok sir. I locked her in the basement." Hannigan saw the old man to relax little bit "But hold on a second and I'll be right there."

"Okay. Thank you." the old man said and smiled.

Hannigan shut the door and let out a reliefed sigh. He was positive that those two old people were not cops. And luckily they were half deaf and didn't hear all the struggling and Stella screaming her lungs out. His patience about Stella was about to run out.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac, Flack and Lindsay once again sat in a car. They were on their way back to the lab. They had discovered that the house was empty and had been like that for a while now. All three sat in silence, disappointed that they didn't find Stella. In fact they found nothing.

Mac's cellphone broke the silence. Caller ID said Danny.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey. We just got back from the jail visit."

"And?"

"We had a little chat with Mr. Hannigans cell mates."

"Did they tell you anything useful?"

"One of them told us that Hannigan used to have a girlfriend but after some time in prison she left him."

"How did he react?"

"He was pissed off and said he wanted a revenge."

"I guess that's me." Mac said like it was the obvious.

"But almost right away Hannigan had said that her girlfriend was dead to him. He wasn't going to try to convince her to come back. He already had his eyes on another woman and he was determinded to get her."

"That's got to be Stella."

"So we figured out too."

"Did Hannigan talk anything about getting out of prison?"

"Not that we're known of."

"Did you check out the cell?"

"Yes. We took some pictures. There was several newspaper articles about cases either Stella had been working on or you both worked on."

"So he had tried to follow us even inside prison?"

"Seems so. We didn't find anything else which might be relevant."

"Do you have his ex-girlfriends name?"

"Yes. We got it from a list of all the visitors he'd seen during prison time."

"Good. Try to locate her and find out if Hannigan's been in contact with her after the brake up. Hawkes can have a little chat with her."

"Okay."

"Did any of his cell mates mentioned a place where he might be hiding?"

"No."

"Okay. Do a background check to all Hannigans cell mates. I want to know if they own a place where he might be keeping Stella."

"Alright. Where are you?"

"We're heading back to the lab. I went out with Lindsay and Flack to check out this one place where Hannigan might have been hiding. No luck."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. When we get back I'll send Lindsay to help you out."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

"Any luck?" Flack asked when Mac put his cellphone away.

"Nothing major but Hawkes is going talk with Hannigans ex-girlfriend and Danny is doing some background checks."

"You want me to help Danny?" Lindsay quiped in.

"Yes.When we get back to the lab he's all yours."

Lindsay smiled at that idea.

"Hannigan had tried to follow Stella and me while he was in prison. Hawkes and Danny found some newspaper articles."

"Really!? So he'd been planning this for a while?"

"Yep. So step on it Flack we have some catching to do."

Flack hit the gas pedal to the floor and speeded up.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella had been in basement for a while now. She tried to listen if there was someone in the house. If there was she could try to get their attention and maybe then get help. But she also remembered what Hannigan had told her. If he had to he was ready to kill that person who was behind the front door. Stella didn't want to be responsible of another death. But she didn't know for sure who had been behind that door. Had it been Mac, or someone from the police or just completely stranger who didn't know what was going on in this house..

All Stella could do was to wait.

**There you go!**

**Now you know what to do and I know what I need to do...I have to start writing the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Here's again another chapter!! I've been updating quite fast lately. Which means..I don't have a life. lol

* * *

Flack had dropped Mac and Lindsay back to the lab, they both now stepped out of the elevator.

"I'll go find Danny. See you later Mac." Lindsay said and gave a little pat to Mac's shoulder.

"Okay. Come find me if you get something." Mac said and they both went their own directions.

Mac walked into his office and sank down to his couch. Mac rubbed his tired face with his hands and he let out a deep sigh. Mac had a feeling that he was missing something out. He tried to figur out what it was.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Stella was still lying on her back on the bed when she heard the basement door finally opening. She lifted her head to see who was coming down the stairs. She put her head back down when she saw Hannigan approaching.

Hannigan walked up to the bed and stopped next to it. Stella's heart started beating faster she didn't know what will happen to her next. Hannigan kept staring at her and Stella could tell he was angry.

"What the hell was that!!!?" he shouted. "Are trying to get your self killed!!?"

Stella couldn't answer because the tugtape was still covering her mouth.

"Every day I'm getting closer and closer of getting enough of this!!"

Hannigan brought his face close to Stella's face which startled Stella. "I've had enough! Can you hear me!? I've had enough!!"

Hannigan ripped off the tugtape which made Stella wince.

"There's no point start screaming again." he said with much lower voice now.

"What happend?" Stella carefully asked.

Hannigan took few steps back away from Stella but still kept his eyes on her "I got rid of them. That's what happend."

"What? You killed someone?" Stella asked shocked.

"No. But I almost did because of you!"

Stella let out a reliefed sigh.

"It was just some old couple. I had to give them driving directions."

"So they're fine?"

"If they understood my directions...then yes. And don't worry, they didn't hear anything."

Disappointment formed to Stella's face.

"They both were half deaf. Old man said he heard something but I convinced him saying it was just my dog."

"You think he actually bought that?"

"He better had."

Hannigan turned around and started to limp up the stairs. "I have to get more painkillers. That little stunt of yours just made this all worse."

"I'm sorry." she didn't really meant that but she was afraid what might happen to her next.

"It's too late for that." Hannigan said and left from basement slamming the door shut.

Stella swallowed hard. She had made a big mistake and now it might cost her her life.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac was still deep in his thoughts when Hakwes walked into Mac's office.

"Hey. I spoke with Hannigan's ex-girlfriend." when he didn't get any reaction from Mac he called out his name "Mac? You ok?"

Mac snapped out his thoughts "Oh. Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking something. Did you found out anything?"

"I talked with Hannigan's ex-girlfriend. She wasn't happy about the questions I asked about her ex-boyfriend."

"I can imagine."

"She said she haven't heard from him since she broke up with him. She also made pretty clear that she never wanted to hear from him again."

"Wise woman."

"Yeah. I also asked if she knew places where her ex-boyfriend might be hiding. She gave me couple, one of them is outside New York City."

"Let's go check it out. Get the car I'll meet you out front."

"Okay." Hawkes headed out and Mac followed him but first he wanted talk to Danny and Lindsay before he went out.

Danny and Lindsay were both behind their computers when Mac walked in.

"How's the search going?"

"We've found one address which might be a good one to check out. Still working on couple of more." Lindsay said lifting her eyes off the computer screen.

"Good. I'll head out with Hawkes. We'll check out this one place which Hannigan's ex-girlfriend pointed out."

"Okay. We'll head out too when we get finished here."

"Sounds good. Let me know if you find something."

"Sure thing. Good luck."

"You too."

Lindsay turned her focus back to the computer when Mac headed out. "I wonder how much longer he can keep up like that."

"Let's hope he doesn't have to. We're close, I can feel it."

"Yes we're but still we come back empty handed."

"Well, I've finished up with my search. What do you say if we go out and try to catch this son of a bitch?"

"I'm done too. Let's go."

"We'll keep up as long as Mac keeps up. We better take snacks."

Lindsay chuckled and headed out with Danny right behind her.

After several hours Mac and Hawkes got back to the lab. They both walked into Mac's office where Mac sat behind his desk and Hawkes sat down to a couch.

"Damn it." Mac said disappointed.

"I know. I was hoping we could find Stella from there."

"So did I."

Mac picked up his cellphone and dialed Danny's number.

When Danny answered Mac spoke up "Please tell me you've found something."

"I wish we did. But no luck."

"Are you heading back already?"

"Yes but we might grab some lunch on our way back."

"Sure. No hurry."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes. Thanks Danny."

Mac hung up and looked at Hawkes who was waiting for good news. "Nothing."

Hakwes let out a sigh and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Danny and Lindsay are heading back but they're getting some lunch first."

Hawkes nodded and quietly asks "What now?"

"I wish I knew."

"Have we checked everywhere?"

"At least what we've known so far."

"What about that previous case? We know we're dealing with Hannigan so maybe his hiding place has something do with previous case too."

"You might be right." Mac got his spirit back up again "He's not hiding in his house but what about his co-workers, his friends, his...."

Then it hit him and Hawkes noticed it too. "What is it Mac?"

"I know where he is!"

"Where?" Hawkes asked amazed.

"I have to call Flack to find out."

Mac picked up his cellphone and dialed the number.

"Flack."

"Flack, we need your help."

"Mac? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. I need you to find me an address."

"Sure. Who's address?"

"Paddy Dolan's."

"Paddy Dolan?"

"Yes. He used to be Hannigan's partner. Until Hannigan killed him."

"Okay. And you need his address why exactly?"

"I think that's where we find Stella."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know he had apartment here in New York City but I'm more interested what he owned outside New York City."

"Okay. This might take a little while."

"Take your time. Call me when you have something."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

When Mac put his cellphone away Hawkes spoke up "Why do you think it's Paddy Dolan's place where Hannigan is hiding?"

"Paddy was his partner."

Hawkes still looked like he needed more explanation.

"That's what partners do. That's what Hannigan said when we were interrogating him. So I believe Hannigan's partner is still there for him even though he's dead."

"I think you're right Mac."

"I have to call Danny and Lindsay and let them know that they need to get back to the lab."

Mac picked up his cellphone and once again dialed Danny's number.

Danny didn't have time to say anything when Mac spoke "I'm sorry to end your lunch but you better start heading back here."

"What? We just got here."

"I know that Danny but you need to come here ASAP."

"Okay okay. What's going on?"

"We're about to find Stella."

"Wh..we...we'll be right there." Danny managed to say before hanging up.

When Mac put his cellphone away he started pacing around his office. He haven't felt this anxious during these last 4 days as he was feeling now. Finding Stella was a one phone call away. And it seemed to take forever to receive that phone call.

"Did Flack told you how long this could take?" Hawkes said after watching Mac pacing around the room.

"He said this might take a while."

"Oh." silence filled the room and after a while Hawkes spoke up again "I'll go get some coffee. You want some?"

"Sure, why not." Mac said absent minded.

When Hawkes walked out of Mac's office he kept his eyes on Mac who still kept pacing around his office until he lost his sight of him.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Sudden sound of a door slamming open made Stella to jump and come out of her thoughts. Hannigan came to stand next to the bed and he seemed like he had just seen a ghost.

"Did you saw it!!" he shouted at Stella.

"What?"

"Did you saw the news!!"

"What news?" Stella was afraid of where this was going.

"News about us!! There was a picture of you and me and Mac Taylor was there!!" Hannigan's words came out fast and he was starting to panic.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen anything!" Stella lied and hoped Hannigan would believe her.

"They know who I am!! They know what kind of a vehicle I use! They know everything!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Really!" Hannigan started pacing around and he was mumbling something what Stella couldn't hear very well.

"We have to get out of here!" he said after he stoped pacing.

"What?" that wasn't good and Stella knew it.

"We have to leave! As soon as possible!"

"No. Why? Why do you think so?"

"They know me! They will find me!"

"Calm down." Stella felt like the situation was getting out of control.

"Don't tell me to calm down!!" Hannigan was furious now.

"Okay,okay. Tell me this...Do you own this place?"

"No!"

"Then I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"As bad as this sounds for me, I don't think they know where to look."

"Really?" Hannigan began to calm down.

"I am a detective. I know these stuff. If they have your name and they know your vehicle it doesn't mean they have solved the case. And have you seen any police officers here running around?"

"No."

"I think they would've been here already if they knew where we were."

"That makes sense."

"And I think if they already knew all they would never had that press conference."

"Okay, okay." Hannigan started to made his way back upstairs.

When Hannigan shut the door behind him Stella let out a reliefed breath. This had went better than she had expected. Hannigan still didn't know that she knows who he is and that she had seen almost the whole press conference. She was able to convince Hannigan that Mac didn't really have much to work with. Which wasn't true. Even though Hannigan didn't own this place doesn't mean Mac can't find it. Mac is one hell of a csi and he's working with the best team. They will figur all out. They've got this far already. Only thing she could do right now is try to buy some time for Mac and rest of the team and of cource for her self. So Stella and Hannigan would still be here when Mac and the team get here.

**So there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **This chapter turned out quite short but the next chapter is coming soon after this one.

**Rated M just to be sure!!**

* * *

Lindsay and Danny hurried through the hallways when they saw Hawkes coming from the brake room with two cups in his hands.

"Hawkes!" Danny shouted.

"Hey guys." Hawkes stopped and waited until Danny and Lindsay was right behind him then he continued walking back to Mac's office.

"We came as fast as we could."

"Good. Flack said it might take a while but you know Mac. He wants everything to be ready when the call comes."

"Sure. No problem. We can eat later."

They all entered Mac's office and Hawkes handed one of the cups for Mac.

"Thanks." Mac said and finally sat down behind his desk.

Silence filled the room as they all sat in quiet and waited for a phone call which would set them free.

Sudden ring of a cellphone made them all jump.

Mac picked up his cellphone and checked the caller ID.

"It's time." Mac said before answering on the phone.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Once again basement door opened but this time Hannigan limped down the stairs calmly. He walked up to Stella and unlocked the handcuffs from the bed frame. Carefully Stella raised up to a sitting position.

"Let's go." Hannigan said and motioned Stella to stand up.

"Where are we going? Are we leaving?"

"No. Not just yet. Let's go upstairs."

Stella got suspicious. Hannigan was acting too calm and Stella couldn't believe he would let her get back upstairs after what she had done.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see."

They made their way to the living room where TV was on. "Sit down on the couch."

Stella did as she was told to. She also noticed almost an empty bottle of Vodka on the table. Hannigan had drank almost the whole bottle. He was probably drunk by now.

Hannigan sat down next to Stella and turned his focus on her. "As you said, you're a detective."

"Yes."

"I want you to tell me what we should do next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, should we really get the hell out of here? Were you lying to me earlier?"

"No. I wasn't lying." Stella looked at him in the eyes as trying to convince him.

"Did you think I would actually buy that?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really."

"Well, you asked my opinion and I gave you one."

Hannigan stared at Stella for a while and then says "Okay. Let's say I believe you. What do you think Mac is doing now?"

Stella had to think for a while. She wasn't sure what to tell him. "Well, I can't be 100% sure but usually at this point of investigation we would talk with everyone who might have known you."

"I see. How do you think Mac found out all this?"

"He's a great csi. This is his job. You've seen him work right?"

"Yes."

"Mac never gives up. He works very hard to catch the bad guys."

"Do you think he will find us?"

Stella didn't answer.

"Do you think Mac will find...you?"

Stella didn't like what he just said. It sounded like he was going to leave and she would stay here. And somehow Stella didn't believe she would be alive at that point.

"What did you mean by that?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What are you planning?"

"Answer to my question and I tell you."

"Yes. I think he will find us."

"Us?"

"Yes. That's what you asked me."

"You think there's us?"

"There is me and there is you. You do the math." Stella said with sarcasm.

"Interesting." Hannigan narrowed his eyes.

"Why is that?"

"All this time that you've been here you have only wanted to leave. And there's never been us in your mind."

"Well, in your mind there's been us all this time and now suddenly you sound like there's no us."

"And you wonder why?" Hannigan asked mockinly.

"Yes."

"Hmmm...let's see." Hannigan pretended like he was thinking and then continued "You have done nothing else than tried to escape and you've been difficult towards me, you have kicked me more than once, you have hit me and you have made very clear that you don't want to be with me."

"And now you're going to let me go?"

"I didn't say that."

"What then?"

"I was actually planning on having some fun and then make my final decision." Hannigan put his hand on Stella's thigh and squeezed it.

"Just wait a minute." Stella quickly said and grabbed Hannigan's wrist and took his hand off her thigh.

"It's up to you how this ends. You want to get killed?" Hannigan yanked his wrist free.

"No. And you better not do it?"

"And why is that?"

"Mac is coming." Stella said out of nowhere.

Hannigan burst out laughing "And what makes you think that?"

"Because he's my partner and that's what partners do." Stella stared at him in the eyes.

Hannigan's laugh stopped at that second. Stella could see his anger building up.

"You know. You have known all along!" he hissed.

"Not really but let's just say that I catched early news." Stella knew she shouldn't be sarcastic.

"You lied to me!!" Hannigan shouted and he grabbed Stella's wrist.

Stella tried to yank her wrist free but Hannigan's hold was tight.

"Yes I did!" Stella shouted at him.

"I guess there's no point of wearing this mask anymore." Hannigan said and removed his mask.

Now Stella got a real good look on her kidnapper. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"That doesn't surprise me." Hannigan said and moved closer to Stella "I guess removing the mask makes things easier."

"Don't even think about it." Stella narrowed her eyes.

"Oh but I don't have to think anymore only thing I have to do is...act." when Hannigand had said his last word he attacked Stella. He grabbed Stella's other wrist as well and pushed her down and he climped on top of her.

"No!!!" Stella screamed and tried to fight back.

Hannigan didn't care about Stella's screams. He lifted Stella's arms above her head and held them there. He handcuffed Stella's wrists together. Then he burried his face to Stella's exposed neck and started kissing her skin.

"Stop!!"

With one hand Hannigan kept Stella's arms above her head and the other hand started sneaking under her shirt.

"Get off of me!!" Stella kept screaming and struggling.

Stella could feel his hand sneaking closer and closer to her breasts. In last minute his hand started to move away from her breasts. Eventually Hannigan's hand came down and started unzipping her jeans.

Hannigan brought his face up from Stella's neck and he looked at her in the eyes.

"Are you ready to have fun?"

"No!!" Stella cried out.

Hannigan kissed Stella with force and his hand once again went for her breasts.

Stella managed to bite his lip which caused him to scream in pain let go of Stella's hands.

"You bitch!!!"

Stella was able to bring her hands back down and give a good punch to his face. That didn't help her at all though. They struggled but quickly Hannigan was back in the game and was able to fight her hands back above her head.

"Now I'm really mad!" he shouted. Once again he kept Stella's hands above her head with his one hand and the other went for her shirt. This time Hannigan pulled her shirt as up as he could. Then he started kissing top of Stella's breasts. One of the hands rested on Stella's side and tried to keep her still.

"Stop!!" Stella screamed and tears started form into her eyes.

"Let me have my fun until Mac gets here." he said while he kept kissing Stella's skin.

"I'm already here. Get off of her or I will blow your brains out." voice from the doorway of the living room barked.

**So our Mac is finally there!! How is this all going down? Find out from the next chapter.**

**chrysalis_escapist: Thank you for your long reviews! I'm glad you had time to write them. I read them all at once and they made me happy. Great review!**

**Reviews are welcomed. Thank you all!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Here's is the next chapter as I promised. You didn't have to wait long.

* * *

"I'm already here. Get off of her or I will blow your brains out." voice from the doorway of the living room barked.

Hannigan froze and so did Stella.

"Detective Taylor." Hannigan said mockinly and made no move to get off of Stella.

"Get off of her **now**!" Mac barked and took few steps forward.

"Okay okay." Hannigan said and started to get off of Stella.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!"

Hannigan lifted his hands up as showing them to Mac.

"I already have enough reasons to shoot you so don't do anything stupid!"

Stella didn't move a muscle. When Hannigan was fully off from her Mac says with much lower and nicer voice "Stella, can you move?"

Out of breath she quietly answers "Yes."

Slowly she got up to a sitting position. With her hand she brushed a tear from her cheek and pulled her shirt back down.

"Where is the key to those handcuffs?!" the question was addressed to Hannigan.

"It's in my pocket."

"Give it to her! Slowly!"

Hannigan slowly put his left hand inside his jeans pocket and pulled out a key. Then he slowly handed it to Stella.

Stella was able to free her self from the handcuffs. Then she stood up, put the handcuffs on the couch and zipped her jeans.

"Stella, come here."

For the last time Stella took a quick look at Hannigan and then turned her focus on Mac.

The whole time that Mac had been in the living room this was the first time Stella took an eye contact with him. She kept her eyes on him the whole time as she walked up to him.

Hannigan noticed Mac being concentrated on Stella and Mac's lack of concentration on him so he had a chance to pull out his gun.

Mac noticed Hannigan's sudden movement and saw his gun. "Put the gun down!!!"

Stella stopped walking and stood back towards to Hannigan. Hannigan was pointing the gun at Stella. "Put yours down or I will shoot her!"

"No! You put the gun down!"

"You want her dead!?" Hannigan took a harder grib on the gun.

"If you do that you'll never get her."

"You're not getting her either!"

"Put the gun down **now**!"

Stella was afraid to move. Mac and Hannigan stared at each others and neither of them put the gun down. Silence filled the room. Hannigan was counting his options and Mac wasn't about to let go off his gun.

"Okay,then." Hannigan said and turned his gun at Mac "Put your gun down or I will shoot you!"

"Stella, get out of here." Stella didn't move a muscle so Mac spoke again "Stella. **Get out**."

"Mac." Stella refused to leave.

"Stella, please." Mac pleaded while keeping his eyes on Hannigan.

"She doesn't want to leave. I guess I did my magic on her on that couch." Hannigan said evily and laughed.

Corner of Mac's mouth started twisting. "Shut the hell up!!"

"She's always going to remember me and what we did on that couch."

"We did nothing!" Stella finally shouted and turned around to face Hannigan.

"Oh come on now. We had something that you and Mac never going to have." Hannigan said evily.

Stella was furious now and she was about to go face to face with Hannigan but Mac stopped her in last minute. Mac grabbed her by the arm "Stay away from him.".

"We had something special and you know it." Hannigan still kept pushing the issue.

"You tried to rape me!! That is **not **something special!" Stella shouted.

"Stella, get out **now**!" Mac didn't want to sound so harsh but Stella wasn't leaving and he's patience with Hannigan was beginning to run out.

"Mac. I'm not going to leave you behind!" Stella started to argue and turned around to face Mac.

"You've been through enough already. Go!"

"Don't go. Stay for rest of the show. You don't want to miss the best parts." Hannigan said and smiled.

"Let her go. This is between you and me. You can have your revenge once and for all." Mac said and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. But sweetheart, don't go far."

Stella stared at Mac as waiting for his next move or words.

"Stella." Mac said with hint of pushing in his voice.

Stella knew she should do what Mac told her so she slowly started to make her way out.

Before Stella got out of the living room Hannigan called after her "We'll be together again. Soon."

With shaky steps Stella made her way out of the house. When she got out from the front door bright light blinded her. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw police cars around the yard and lots of police officers stading close by. All of them pointing their guns towards to the house. They all stared at her as she made her way closer to them. Suddenly she noticed four very familiar faces. They were approaching her almost like running.

Lindsay was the first one who got to her and she didn't hesitate hugging her.

"Oh God,Stella. We missed you." Lindsay said and she was nearly in tears.

"I missed you too." Stella said quietly and tried to fight back her own tears.

When Lindsay let go of her Danny stepped in and hugged Stella.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Stella said as Danny let her go.

Hawkes hugged her briefly and let her go when it was Flack's turn to hug.

When Flack let go he asks "What's going on inside?"

"Mac is with Hannigan. They're in the living room and they're pointing their guns at each others."

"Okay. Paramedics are waiting for you." Flack said and pointed at the ambulance standing behind couple of police cars.

Stella nodded and as she was about to take steps forward they all heard a gun shot coming from inside the house.

Horrified Stella turned around to face the house. "Mac." she whispered.

Nobody else didn't make a move when Stella started to make her way back to the house.

"Stella!!" Flack shouted after her and was about go after her but when he saw Mac walking out from the front door he decided it was safe to stay behind.

Stella slowed down when she met Mac bottom of the porch stairs. When she was about to go past Mac, Mac stopped her.

"Mac." Stella said determined.

"Stella, don't go there."

Stella tried to go past him but he didn't let her. "I have to."

"No." Mac said shortly and put his hands on her shoulders and stood before her.

"Mac." she said frustrated and tried to get off of his grib but he wasn't going to let her go. "I need to know!" she raised her voice.

"Stella! Look at me." Mac said with stern voice and he was able to make Stella look at him in the eyes. "It's over."

Stella made a quick look at the house and then she looked back at Mac.

Mac didn't have to say anything more. His eyes told her everything.

Mac let go of her shoulders and pulled her close for a hug. Stella put her arms around Mac and they held each others. Their hold was tight and they both felt like they were getting much needed energy from each others.

Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes and Flack looked at them from the distance. Smile spread to their faces.

"Let's let them have a minute." Flack said.

"Yes. I think they need it." Lindsay added.

Mac didn't want to let go of Stella and it seemed like Stella wasn't about to let go of Mac either. Neither of them said a word they just held each others. Stella breathed heavily, trying her hardest not to cry. Mac felt she was near of crying so he held her even tighter.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Mac assured her.

Stella took couple of deep breaths and Mac could feel her relax in his arms.

After a while Mac whispers "Let's get you home."

Stella let go of Mac and nodded her head. Mac already missed her being in his arms. Together they made their way up to rest of the team.

"Mac, I need to ask you few questions." Flack said to Mac.

"Sure." Mac looked at Stella and then says to Lindsay "Lindsay, take Stella to the paramedics."

"Sure." Lindsay smiled and led Stella towards to the ambulance.

"He knows I can take care of my self doesn't he?" Stella said with hint of humor.

"He does but now that we finally have you back he's determined to keep you that way."

"I think someone should've taken care of him. He looks awful."

Lindsay let out a chuckle "I know. But you know how he's like, right?"

"I do."

"We tried to make him leave from his office and go home but he was so stubborn. I know he dozed off in his office at some point during the past days has been really tough on him and for all of us." Lindsay and Stella stopped next to the ambulance and Stella looked at Lindsay.

"I'm really glad we have you back." Lindsay said and gave Stella a quick hug.

"Thanks Lindsay." after they broke off Stella looked inside the waiting ambulance and after a little hesitation she says to Lindsay "Could you come with me?"

"Of cource Stella." Lindsay said affectionate "I'll just let Mac know that I'll go with you."

Lindsay quickly made her way back to Danny. "Where's Mac?"

"He went back to the house with Flack. What's up?"

"Could you tell Mac that I went to a hospital with Stella."

"Sure. Mac said he'll be there later."

"Okay." Lindsay said when she was already hurrying back to the ambulance.

She stepped inside the ambulance.

"We're good to go." she said and the doors were slammed shut behind her.

From the door window Stella kept staring at the house when the ambulance started moving away. One of the paramedics were working on her but she kept her eyes at the house until it disappeared behind the trees.

Lindsay noticed Stella being absent-minded so she asks concerned "You ok?"

Stella turned her focus to the Lindsay and says with sadness in her voice "Yeah. I just...Sometimes I just thought that I'll never get out of here."

"This is all real Stella. You're getting out of here." Lindsay said and squeezed Stella's hand.

Stella didn't say anything but she tried to smile at Lindsay.

The house was behind them now. She was getting back to New York City, back to her life, back home. But Stella wasn't sure if everything would be back to normal again. Her nightmare was over, she knew it would take time for her to heal but would she be the same as she was before her nightmare started? Would she be able to forget, would she be able to move on?Or would this nightmare still continue even after getting out of the house?

Stella didn't have the answers to those questions but she hoped she would get them soon or a later.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading. I sure enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you all for your absolutely awesome reviews!! I love them all!**

**Keep them coming.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This update came quite fast. I know you like that. :)**

* * *

After several hours Mac arrived to the hospital. He had the information of which room Stella was in so he walked down the corridor and stopped behind the room door. Mac was told that the doctor would see Stella in any minute so he decided to wait down the hall. He sat down to one of the chairs and waited. It wasn't like he was not used of waiting. It felt like the time he was outside Flack's hospital room when he got injured in explosion. But this time something was different, Stella wasn't there with him. She was behind that door and not with him in the corridor.

_"I'm glad you stayed." Mac said while staring at his coffee in his hands._

_Stella turned her eyes at Mac "Mac, that's what we do." she kept her eyes on him and after a little pause she continued "We take care of each other."_

_When Stella said the last word smile formed to Mac's face and he turned his head to look at Stella. When their eyes met Stella smiled back at Mac._

Memories made Mac smile. That time he didn't need to wait alone. Smile faded when Mac remembered that he was now sitting alone in the corridor. _"We take care of each other."_ ran through his mind several times. Mac snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone approaching. A woman wearing a white coat approached the room where Stella was in. Mac stood up and met the doctor before she arrived behind the door to Stella's room.

Quickly Mac read the name tag and says "Dr. Johnson. I'm detective Mac Taylor from NYPD."

Doctor and Mac shook hands. "How can I help you detective?"

"I'm Ms. Bonasera's partner. I mean...Ms. Bonasera is also a detective and I'm her partner and a friend."

Doctor smiled at how Mac had started and waited Mac to continue.

"You're Ms. Bonasera's doctor yes?"

"Yes I am."

"How is she?"

"Well, in these circumstances she's ok. I just got the test results and I was about to tell her the results."

"I see. Is there anything serious?"

Doctor wasn't sure if she should tell Mac everything but he seemed to be very worried so she decided to tell him at least something "X-rays showed no broken bones and there seems to be no internal damage. She's badly bruised and she's suffering a concussion. We also gave her some fluids."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes but after I've finished with her."

"Okay." Mac said and stepped away from the door and let the doctor enter the room.

Mac took a deep breath, he was reliefed to hear at least some good news from the doctor. Mac saw Lindsay walking down the corridor with a bag in her hand.

When Lindsay reaches Mac she asks "How is she?"

"I just spoke with the doctor."

"And?" Lindsay was anxious to know.

"She's ok. No internal bleeding or broken bones."

Lindsay let out a reliefed sigh. "That's good."

"She does have a concussion though and she's badly bruised. Doctor said I could see her after she's finished."

"Okay. I brought some clothes for her."

"Clothes?"

"Yes. Stella said she had some clothes in her locker at the lab. So I went to pick them up for her."

"So she's getting out of here today? Did the doctor say she could leave?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen the doctor. Stella just asked me to pick these up for her."

"Okay." Mac sat down to one of the chairs.

"I'll go get some coffee. You want one?" Lindsay asked when she put the bag down to one of the chairs.

"Sure, why not. Thanks."

Lindsay nodded and headed out to find coffee.

Mac couldn't believe Stella would be getting out of the hospital today. Not after what she's been through. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the doctor stepping to the corridor.

Quickly Mac stood up and waited the doctor to say something.

"Could you come with me detective?" the doctor said and opened the door to Stella's room.

Mac wasn't sure what this all was about but he decided to follow the doctor. So he grabbed the bag from one of the chairs and followed the doctor inside the room. When he enter the room he saw Stella sitting on one of the beds. She was wearing a hospital gown and IV was still on.

"Hey." Mac said and smiled shyly.

"Hey." Stella said and smiled back.

Mac looked at the doctor and then back to Stella. Then he asks "What's going on?"

"Ms. Bonasera wants to leave from the hospital." the doctor simply explained.

"You don't think that's a good idea?"

"No, not really. She has a concussion and she's been a through a need to keep an eye on her."

Mac nodded and was about to say something but Stella interrupted him.

"Mac." when Mac looked back at her she continued "I'm ok. I'm feeling much better." she tried to assure him.

"But the doctor has a good point. I think you should do what she's telling."

"I don't want to stay in here. Please don't argue with me. Not now." Stella pleaded him.

Mac knew he had a soft spot for Stella so he turned his focus back to the doctor "Is there any chance she could leave?"

The doctor thought for a moment and then spoke "Well, someone needs to be with her. Keep an eye on her." the doctor faced Stella and asks her "You have any family?"

"No."

"Any place where you could stay?"

Stella thought for a moment. She wanted to say that she could go home but she knew that wasn't much of a choice. So she had to tell the truth "No."

"How about any of your fr.."

"She's staying with me." Mac said interrupting the doctor.

Stella looked at Mac "Thank you Mac. But you don't have to do this."

"Stella it's ok. I don't have a problem with it."

"Mac really, I don't..."

"Don't argue with me. Not now." Mac said using Stella's own words. Then he turned back to the doctor and repeated determined "She's staying with me."

"Okay." the doctor nodded and asks from Stella "And you agree with him?"

Stella looks at Mac and their eyes meet. Something in Mac's eyes says _"Please."_ and after thinking Stella says "Yes."

"Okay then. I'll get the paper work done and the nurse will come to take the IV off."

"Thank you." Stella said reliefed.

The doctor smiles and nodds. Then she says to Mac "You need to keep an eye on her. If she looses consciousness or if she feels nausea bring her back. I'll prescribe her something for the pain and something to easy up the soreness on her muscles."

"Of cource doctor. I won't let her out of my sight." Mac promised.

"Good. It was nice meeting you both." the doctor shook Mac's and Stella's hand and left the room.

Awkward silence filled the room.

Then Mac remembered the bag in his hands. "Lindsay brought you some clothes."

Mac handed the bag to Stella. "Thanks."

"I'll wait for you down the hall." Mac said and left the room.

Stella had to admit that Mac had surprised her with his offer. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea but she wanted to get out of the hospital. And something in Mac's eyes had assured her to take his offer. It wasn't that she didn't wanted to be with Mac. She did want to be with him but she wasn't sure if this all was coming too soon. Stella shook her head, she was being ridiculous. She's been in Mac's apartment before and she would be there now as well.

Mac sat down in the corridor and waited for Stella. Lindsay came back with two coffees.

"Sorry, I had hard time finding a coffee place." Lindsay said and handed the coffee to Mac.

"It's ok. I just came out from Stella's room."

"Oh. How is she?" Lindsay asked and took a seat next to Mac.

"She's getting released from the hospital."

Lindsay was surprised to hear that. "Really? Shouldn't she stay here at least for one night?"

"That's what the doctor said but she refused."

"She's as stubborn as you are." Lindsay blurted out and when Mac shot a glance at her she quickly says "Sorry."

After a while Lindsay realized and asks "Where is she staying? She's not going home isn't she?"

"No." after a little pause Mac continues "She's staying at my place."

Lindsay almost spit the coffee out of her mouth "What?Really?" she was able to say.

"Yes. She can't be alone, someone needs to keep an eye on her."

"She could've stayed with me."

"Yes well, we already made a deal with the doctor."

"I see. Well, that's good. I'm glad."

Lindsay finished up her coffee and stood up "I'll better call Danny and Hawkes. They said they would make a visit at the hospital but I'll better tell them that Stella will be released."

Mac just showed "Ok." sign with his fingers.

"Tell Stella that I'll call her tomorrow."

"I will."

"Good night Mac."

"Good night."

It was just an early evening but Lindsay decided not to disturb Mac or Stella after they've got out of the hospital. They needed their peace and some alone time together. They needed each others. Smile spread on Lindsay's face when she thought of Mac and Stella. After this nightmare Lindsay was sure everything will be alright. They would make it alright.

* * *

**A/N: I'm planning on writing few more chapters so don't leave anywhere. I'll try to update as soon as possible. By the way...it was 4:00 a.m. when I finished reading this chapter through and I corrected some things. So if you find typos or something...I blame my tiredness.**

**lily_moonlight: **Don't go anywhere. There is still more to come. I think this story needs a good Smacked ending.

**Thank you all again! I hope you all still stay with me and read the rest of my story!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay after reading some unpleasant spoilers about up-coming CSI:NY episodes I decided that we need some Smacked. Lots of Smacked actually! So this whole chapter is about Smacked! And this chapter seems to be longer than the previous ones. So enjoy!**

* * *

Mac opened the door to his apartment and let Stella walk in first. _"He is such a gentleman." _Stella thought when she walked into Mac's apartment.

He opened car doors for her and took her bag from her when they left from the hospital or when they got out of the car in front of Mac's apartment building. Earlier they had picked up Stella's medicine and bought some stuff for her, such as toothbrush and shampoo. Stella had said that she didn't want to smell like a man after using Mac's shampoo and soap. Mac had smiled at that.

Mac switched the lights on and shut the door behind them.

"Get your self comfortable. You know your way around here."

Stella nodded "Thank you Mac." after a little pause she continues "Are you sure this is ok?"

"Stella, we already agreed on this. It's fine. Trust me."

Mac helped Stella to take off her jacket and he hang it to the coat rack.

"What about Peyton? Are you sure she doesn't mind?" Stella didn't really want to bring Peyton into their conversations but she had to ask.

Mac didn't saw that question coming. He wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. So he just pushed the issue aside for now "Don't worry about that. This is my place."

Mac removed his own jacket and they made their way into the living room.

"Are you thirsty?" Mac asked and put down the bag from his hands.

Stella turned around to face Mac "No. I'm fine,thanks. But shower would be wonderful. I stink." Stella chuckled.

Mac smiled "Yeah. I think I could use one too." Mac said and looked down at him self "You can go first though."

"Thanks." Stella said and picked up her bag.

"I was thinking about ordering some food. Does Italian sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay. You go ahead and take a shower and I will make the call. You want the usual?"

"Yes. That would be fine."

When she started heading towards to the bathroom Mac called after her "Clean towels are next to the sink."

"Okay." Stella said before closing the bathroom door.

Mac took off his shoes and sighed. He knew he needed to talk with Stella. There was a lot to talk about. But he wasn't going to push her. They would go with a flow and she would make a desicion when to speak about what she's been through. Mac wanted her to feel comfortable at his place and he didn't want to scare her away.

"Mac?" Mac's thoughts were interrupted by Stella who was calling his name behind the bathroom door.

"Stella? You ok?" Mac asked while walking towards to the bathroom.

"Uhm...yeah. I'm ok." Stella sounded uncertain which didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

"Do you need something?" Mac asked carefully when he stood behind the closed door.

There was a short silence and then "Could you come here for a minute?"

Mac wasn't sure if he heard what he just thought he heard. Was she asking him to step inside the bathroom? Mac was sure his tiredness had reached another level.

When Mac didn't say anything Stella spoke again "Mac? Are you there?"

Mac had difficulties to find his voice but he managed to say "I'm here."

"Could you come in here?" Stella repeated her question shyly.

Mac was now sure he wasn't hearing things "S-Sure." he said and slowly opened the door.

When he stepped inside the bathroom he wasn't sure where to look. Carefully he lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at Stella. She was standing her back towards to him without wearing her jeans. She still had panties on and she was wearing a shirt and whatever was under the shirt. Mac tried not to think that.

"I can't believe I'm asking this but...Could you help me with this shirt?" Stella said embarrased and avoided looking into Mac's eyes. "Nurse helped me to put it on at the hospital but I can't get it off by myself."

Mac missed rest of the Stella's speak when he had heard what she asked him to do. Without a word he stepped closer to Stella and stood behind her. He was sure if he tried to say something his voice would fail him.

Slowly Stella turned around to face Mac and forced her self to look into Mac's eyes. She noticed that Mac was feeling as embarrased about this situation as she was. But some way she was also enjoying her self to see him like that. Stella saw she definately was having some kind of effect on him.

"I have to warn you, this might get difficult." Stella said with hint of amuse as she tried to lighten up the mood.

Mac forced him self to look into Stella's eyes and just nodded. He knew he should try to relax but it seemed to be hard.

For a while neither of them moved. They just stared at each others, both afraid to make the first move.

"Maybe you could pull it over me? Or something." Stella finally spoke.

Like in slow motion Mac brought his hands to a hem of Stella's shirt. When he started lifting the hem his hands slightly brushed Stella's skin. Mac could feel Stella shiver. Mac had to take a step closer so he could work better with the made his heart beat even faster and he has to remind him self to breath. Also a certain part of his body started to react to the situation. Mac tried to calm him self but wasn't really succeeding. With slow moves and Stella bending over little bit they managed to get the shirt off. Now Mac stood there holding Stella's shirt while sharing an eye contact with her. Mac was glad that he could keep his eyes on Stella's eyes and not drop them to her almost naked body. Slowly Mac handed the shirt to Stella and she held the shirt in front of her chest.

"Thanks." she shyly said and she slightly blushed.

Mac cleared his throath and managed to form words "No problem."

Mac was about to leave when Stella quickly says "One last thing."

Mac had to swallow hard. He was already feeling uncomfortable and he wasn't sure if he could make out of the bathroom if he didn't leave now.

Stella turned around so Mac was again facing her back "Could you unhook my bra?" she said quietly and nervously.

_"Oh my God." _Mac thought and tried to keep him self together.

He tried to concentrate on Stella's bruised back which looked awfully painful and he tried not the think of the fact that he was about to unhook Stella's bra.

With shaky hands he managed to unhook the bra quite easily. He was glad it didn't took him for long.

"Thank you Mac." Stella said shyly and couldn't look at them from the mirror. She held her shirt against her chest which also held the bra in place.

"Yeah." was all Mac could say.

"I think I can take it from here." Stella said and waited Mac to leave.

It took Mac a while to notice the fact that he could now leave from the bathroom.

He turned on his heels and quickly made his way out of the bathroom.

"I will order the food now." he mumbled when he shut the door behind him.

Stella smiled. She had never imagined standing half naked in front of Mac Taylor. They have been in lots of situations before but nothing like this. Being so close with Mac,sharing an eye contact with him, removing her clothes together and his hands slightly brushing her skin made Stella feel something that she had never felt before with Mac or with any other man. And it had felt good. Stella dropped the towel and the bra to the floor. After she removed her panties she stepped inside the shower. She decided to go for a cold shower first. She needed to clear up her mind.

Mac was still standing behind the door when he heard the water starting running. Mac took couple of deep breaths and leaned against the wall. He needed to calm down. He had never thought that Stella could have such effect on him. Sure he has always felt some kind of attraction towards Stella but this was something new. Even a thought of _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."_ came to his mind briefly but he was confident that this was the only way and best way. Sight of a half naked Stella ran through his mind over and over again but he tried to shook it off. He decided to take a cold shower after Stella had come out of the bathroom. He knew the situation had been uncomfortable for Stella as well so that gave him little bit comfort. When he finally felt calm he decided to make that phone call.

After the call Mac had set the table and went to look for some fresh clothes him to wear after the shower. He was still in his bedroom looking for clothes when he heard Stella's voice from the living room.

"Mac?"

"I'm in here!" he raised his voice so she could hear him.

When he turned his head and faced the door way to his bedroom he saw Stella standing there, only a towel around her. His eyes ran up and down to her body. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her skin was glimmering because of the water that was still on her skin and her wet hair hung down on her shoulders. He could feel his heart beat raising up again and tightness in his pants was back again. _"Cold shower. Cold shower." _was the thought he tried to keep in his mind.

"I-I was just looking for some clothes." he stammered.

Stella just smiled and slowly nodded her head.

Mac smiled nervously "Everything ok?"

"Well, actually I was thinking if I could borrow some of your clothes. I only had pair of jeans, jacket and that shirt in my locker and I would like to get little bit more comfortable."

"Sure. Of cource." Mac was able to take his eyes off Stella and turned around to look for some clothes. "I'll try to find something that isn't so big for you."

After searching he found his old t-shirt and pair of sweatpants "Try these on." he said and walked up to Stella.

Stella took the clothes from Mac "Thanks."

"You can change here. I'll go and take a shower." Mac said and was ready to go but Stella blocked his way.

"Before you go and before I get this shirt on..." Stella hesitated to continue.

"Yes?" Mac managed to ask.

"Well,the doctor prescribed me this cream which should ease the sore muscles and I was just wondering if you could grease my back and my shoulders?"

_"Oh no." _Mac thought and mentaly kicked him self _"It's not big deal. You can do it." _he told him self.

"Sure." was all he said.

"Thanks." she said and headed for the bag which was on the couch. When she found the cream tube she turned around and saw Mac still standing on the door way of his bedroom.

When Mac realized that she was waiting for him in the living room he walked up to her. He set down his fresh clothes to the coffee table and then he took the cream tube from her. He was even able to look at her in the eyes "Turn around." he said with husky voice.

Stella turned around and took off her towel. She held the towel in front of her chest and she was wearing her panties which Mac was glad about.

Mac's hands were shaking again when he squeezed some cream from the tube to Stella's shoulders. Cool cream made Stella to jump slightly and she shivered.

"Sorry." Mac said even though it wasn't his fault really.

"It's ok." Stella simply answered with shaky voice.

Mac took a good look at Stella's back. It was covered with bruises and he felt bad for her. "Your back looks pretty bad. I'll try to be gentle." Mac told her before he started to apply the cream to her back and shoulders.

Couple of times Stella winced and gasped in pain but she tried her hardest not to. Even though it hurt sometimes she enjoyed the situation she was in.

Mac tried to concentrate on his work and he let his hands move around Stella's back and shoulders. He enjoyed the feeling of her skin under his palms and he didn't want this moment to end. When she once again gasped he wasn't sure if it was because she was hurt or if she was enjoying this as much as he was.

When he was finished he asked "You ok?" and removed his hands from her now hot skin.

"Yes." she whispered.

"I didn't hurt you that much, did I?"

"No. You did what you had to do." Stella said now with much louder voice.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked while he handed her the cream tube.

"No, I think I'm good. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Mac said and walked pass her "I left some money on the table incase the food comes in while I'm taking a shower." he said before he reached the bathroom door.

"Okay."

Mac entered the bathroom without taking a last look at Stella. He knew she was still standing there half naked and only a towel covering her front. When he closed the door behind him he was amazed of him self. He had been quite calm and confident with her after stepping out from the bedroom. Still he had felt the effect but he managed to hide it quite well and didn't let it bother him that much. But he knew he was still in need for that cold shower.

* * *

**It's good to see that you stayed with me and continued reading my fic! Thank you all for your lovely and some LONG reviews! It's always a heart warming to read those! Keep them coming and we will make it to the end. **

**Smacked FOREVER!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I actually had problems with this chapter. When I started to write this fic I always imagined my self writing scenes between Mac & Stella and now when I can finally do that...I find it hard! I don't want them to be out of the character so I have lots of pressure and for some other odd reason it's hard to write Mac & Stella! Even though I love their scenes together. I'm glad this is only a fanfic and not the real show. Otherwise I might get my ass kicked. :D**

**And I just noticed that this site is being nasty!! I read couple of my first chapters and there is words missing from the sentences!! It really pisses me off because I have worked so hard for this! And this makes my fic look ridiculous and bad sometimes! I know I have my typos but I never leave words out from the sentences!**

* * *

After Mac had closed the bathroom door Stella had finished creaming her self somehow she was able to put on the shirt Mac borrowed to her. Getting the shirt on had been painful but there was no way she could've asked Mac to help her. After taking couple of painkillers she wandered around Mac's apartment with glass of water in her hands. She stopped in front of the bookshelf and looked at couple of pictures on the shelf. Food delivery still haven't arrived and Mac had been in the bathroom for a while now.

With that thought the bathroom door opened "I think I left my clothes somewhere around here." she heard him saying and when she turned around she saw Mac nothing but a towel around his waist walking towards to her. His skin was still wet and drops of water ran down his upper body. Stella couldn't take her eyes off of him. Manly scent filled her nose and her eyes rested on Mac's scar which she had seen before and which Mac had caught her staring at. Stella snapped out of her thoughts when Mac stopped almost in front of her and picked up his clothes from the coffee table between them.

When he looked back at Stella he noticed that she was still staring at him and she haven't said a word.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

Stella blushed slightly "I-I'm ok. In fact I just took couple of painkillers."

"Did you have pains?" Mac got worried.

"Just a little headache." Stella said like it wasn't such a big deal.

"You have to tell me if you feel nausea or dizzy." Mac knew Stella probably won't tell him if she was feeling either one of those but he still reminded her about it.

"I will. It's been a long day and I had some hard times as I tried to put on this shirt. " Stella tried to reason.

"I could've helped you." Mac said without thinking.

"Oh, no that's ok. You already went to the bathroom and I still had to cream up my muscles." Stella didn't want to mention that she wasn't wearing anything else under the shirt.

"I really needed that shower, I must admit."

Stella smiled "I agree. You look much better and you smell better." Stella said amused.

"Thanks." Mac said and smiled shyly.

Stella noticed the cut on Mac's forearm and lightly grabbed Mac's arm without thinking. "Where did you get this?"

Mac looked down on his arm "Hannigan cut me."

"When?" Stella asked and took a closer look at the cut.

"When I struggled with him in your apartment."

"Did anyone take a look at this?"

"Paramedics."

"They didn't think you needed stitches?"

"They did. But I didn't have time."

"Because?" Stella looked serious.

"I thought I didn't needed the stitches and I had more important things to do at that moment."

"Well, you definately needed couple of stitches."

"What I needed was..." Mac looked down on Stella while her hand still rested on his upper arm "was to find you."

The silence fell between them. Stella tried to concentrate on Mac's eyes and not to his bare chest. Feel of a Stella's warm hand filled Mac's whole stood close but still too far to be body against body. Suddenly the moment got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That must be our dinner." Stella said and broke the eye contact and took her hand away from Mac's arm.

Mac was about to head to the door but remembered his lack of clothes "Could you get that. I'll put some clothes on." he said and picked up his clothes.

"Sure." Stella started heading to the door.

Mac went to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. For a second he stood still and smile spread to his face. Then he walked up to the bed and started to put his clothes on.

Stella was setting down the food as Mac walked out from his bedroom. They both sat down for the dinner.

"I can't remember the last time I ate." Stella said after the first bite.

"He didn't give you any food?" Mac carefully asked. He wasn't sure if Stella would want to talk about Hannigan.

"He offered but I refused to eat. I wasn't sure if it was safe to eat it and I didn't want to please him."

"Understandable."

For a while they ate in silence and then Stella spoke up again "What happend inside that house?"

Question caught Mac out guard. He knew she might ask him that question at some point but he wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

"Mac?"

Mac wasn't sure what to say. He knew he should tell the truth but he wasn't sure if Stella was ready for it. "Are you..."

Stella didn't let Mac to finish "I'm sure."

Mac was staring at his own food "I don't think this is the right time to talk about it."

"I need to know Mac." Stella kept pushing.

"I know that but I don't think..."

Once again Stella interrupted him "Mac, tell me."

Mac lifted his eyes and made an eye contact with Stella.

When Mac went back to his food Stella got irritated "I need to know damn it! Talk to me!" she shouted and hit the table with her palm which startled Mac.

"I shot him, alright!" Mac shouted and shot his eyes at Stella's "Single gun shot to the head! Right between the eyes!" Mac pointed his own forehead with his finger, same spot where Hannigan got shot.

Mac stood up and walked next to the sink but kept his back towards to the table.

Stella watched as Mac hang his head down. "I'm sorry." she heard him say quietly "I didn't mean to yell at you."

For a moment Stella remained quiet before asking "What made you pull the trigger?"

Mac let out a deep sigh "I think I had enough reasons."

"But you didn't shot him right away when you had the happend after I walked out of that house?"

Mac was struggling with him self. He knew exactly why he pulled the trigger and what happend after Stella walked out. But for some reason Mac was having difficulties telling it to Stella.

"Mac? Please don't shut me out." Stella pleaded knowing exactly what Mac might do.

Mac knew she was right. He was trying to shut her out but only because he wanted to protect her.

"Did he say something?" Stella tried to help Mac with giving options. "I'm sure he upset you with his words. He was very good at that."

"He sure was." Mac said between his teeth.

"What did he say?"

Mac walked back to the table but still didn't face Stella.

Stella reached out for Mac's hand and gave it a squeeze. Mac looked at Stella "It's ok Mac. You can tell me."

"When you walked out of the house..." Mac started and looked down on his food again "Hannigan said that I won't be able to protect you. He said I did a bad job earlier and I won't be there for you for now on either."

Stella took her hand away from Mac's hand which caused Mac to look at her but she was now looking down on her food.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Stella." Mac said sincerely.

"Mac, it's ok." Stella said quietly.

"No. It's not ok!" Mac raised his voice but lowered it immediately "Whole this time I've been blaming my self because I wasn't there when you needed me."

Stella shot her eyes up and looked at Mac "Don't blame your self. That's what he wants you to do."

"I know but..."

Stella cut him short "I don't blame you Mac. So you shouldn't blame your self either."

"Maybe things had been different if..."

Stella cut him off again "**Don't. **You have to stop blaming your self."

"And it took so long for us to find you. We were short handed. Adam is still on sick leave and we were missing one of ours and..." Mac was talking very fast and he tried to reason why they couldn't find her sooner.

"Mac. It's ok. I understand."

The look on Stella's eyes told him that she really understood and that she knew they did their best.

"I'm never going to let that happen you again. **Never.**" Mac said determined.

Stella nodded her head and tried to smile.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. He got what he deserved."

"I know you Mac. I'm sure that wasn't the only reason why you pulled the trigger."

"No." he said quietly and then continued "He said I wasn't good enough for you and.."

Stella saw corner of Mac's mouth twist. He was getting angry again put he tried not to show it "And he said you will be screaming out his name when.." Mac paused and then quietly says "when I'm having sex with you."

"That son of a bitch." Stella could feel her anger rising up too.

"He said you will never have the same with me that you had with him. He said you would want him more than you want me. He said I've lost you. He owns you now, it's him you love."

"That's not true." Stella hissed and she felt a lump forming to her throath.

"That's when I shot him. I just pulled the trigger and he dropped down to the floor. I turned around, walked away and never looked back."

They both sat in a silence for a while. Mac slowly finished up his dinner and it seemed like Stella wasn't able to take another bite of her dinner.

"Thank you for telling me." she met his eyes once again.

"You ok?" Mac saw something was wrong with her.

"I will be." Stella stood up but at that moment she started to feel dizzy. With one hand she grabbed corner of the table as she tried to keep her self from loosing her balance and with the other hand she held her head.

Mac jumped out of his chair and hurried to stand next to Stella.

He took a firm grib on her arm "Sit down." Mac guided Stella back to her chair.

"I'm ok." Stella said when she sat down but the room still kept spinning in her eyes.

"Look at me." Mac said when he bent over and took Stella's face between his palms.

Stella tried to focus on Mac and after couple of blinks she started to see him much clearly.

"Maybe we should get back to the hospital." Mac sounded worried.

"No. I'll be fine. I think I stood up too quickly." Stella tried to assure him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm ok now."

Stella sat still when Mac was still holding her face in his hands. Mac gently ran his thumb over Stella's bruised lip. Stella grabbed Mac's wrists and yanked his hands away from her "Mac, we can't do this." she said when she stood up and rushed to the living room.

Mac watched her go and cursed him self. Why did he do that for?

Mac headed after her "Stella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know I was out of line."

Stella tried to clear out her thoughts and then finally quielty says "When you'll be leaving?"

"What?" Mac asked confused.

"Shouldn't you be in London by now?"

Mac stopped on his tracks. How did this conversation turned to that all of a sudden?

"You think I would've gone to London when you were missing? I would've never done that."

"What about Peyton? What did you tell her?"

"I told her I can't leave. My main priority was to find you."

"What about now? You found me."

"Yes, I found you."

"But you're going right?"

"No."

"You're not?" Stella asked carefully.

"No. We.." Stella turned around to face Mac who was trying to find right words "..Peyton and I broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Stella said quietly.

"You are?" Mac said surprised.

"Mac." Stella looked at him affectionate "I want you to be happy."

Mac smiled shyly "I wasn't happy with Peyton. I thought I was but I realized that I've been living in a lie."

Stella didn't know what to say so she waited what Mac might say next.

"Peyton loved me but I wasn't in love with her. I thought I was but these past few days made me realize what I've been trying to deny and what...or who really makes me happy."

Stella was amazed to see Mac opening up like this. She liked this new side of him.

But before Mac was able to continue Stella spoke up "Before I let you continue. There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. It took me a while to write that. I'll try to finish this fanfic before I go on a holiday but I have tons of things to do before I leave so I might not be able to finish this. But I'll promise to keep on writing when I get back. If I don't post another chapter before Christmas or before New Years... I want to wish you all Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! :)**

**Oh and I hope you're not too busy to review. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So this is my final chapter. I'm sorry it took me this long to get it done. I struggled with this one but now it's done. I wanted to have the perfect ending to my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Before I let you continue. There's something I need to tell you."

Mac wasn't sure what was coming next but he let Stella to continue.

"I saw you on Ground Zero."

Mac didn't know what Stella was talking about and Stella noticed that too "Hannigan showed me this tape. Tape of you while you were visiting the Ground Zero."

Mac finally understood "He filmed it?"

"Yes. And I saw something that I've never seen before."

"I'm not sure how much you saw but I was out of line. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"You were mad."

"Yes, I was." Mac ran his hand through his hair "Hannigan was making fun of me, saying awful things. It was just his game...and I fell for it."

"I also heard what you said." Stella confessed.

"I wanted to get my hands on him so badly. I know there was lots of words coming out of my mouth that I should have left unsaid."

Now Stella wondered what exactly Mac regret saying.

"I know I was acting unprofessionaly. Flack actually gave me hard times on next day."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was acting like a one man army. I didn't let anyone to help me."

"This one really got to you huh?"

"You have no idea how badly." Mac said sincerely "I don't know what I would've done if I didn't found you."

Stella walked up to Mac and laid her hand on Mac's shoulder "But you found me. I'm here."

"Yes you're. And I don't want to loose you again." Mac said and looked into Stella's eyes "It's you who makes me happy. You make me a better man Stella."

Stella was holding back her tears. She closed the gap between them and she put her arms around him. Mac didn't hesitate to put his arms around her. Mac needed to feel her in his arms. She was really here. Safe in his arms.

When Stella pulled back Mac didn't want to let go but reluctantly let her go. Stella stood close to him and touched Mac's cheek with her right hand. Smile spread to her face when Mac looked down on her.

"I heard what you said to that police officer." Stella said when she took her hand off from Mac's cheek.

For a moment Mac wasn't sure what Stella was reffering to but when it hit him he blushed and dropped his eyes to his feet.

"Mac, it's ok." Stella assured him.

Stella was afraid that Mac might go back to his shell again. She loved this new side of him. She loved seeing him so open but now she was afraid he might pull back.

Mac didn't know what to say or what to do so he did what was familiar to him, he stepped away and turned around "I'm going to clear the table." he said when he started heading back to the kitchen. He backed out of the situation. He was good at that.

Stella let out a deep sigh. Frustrated she ran her hand through her curly hair "I'll help you out."

"No. You stay here. Sit down and relax. I'll be right back."

Stella watched as Mac hurried back to the table and started cleaning up.

Stella sank down to the couch. That wonderful moment that they just had was gone. Stella knew it was difficult for Mac to reveal his feelings and he'd been so close to do so but in the last minute he pulled back. Stella sat in quiet and tried to figur out the way to make him open up again.

Mac was almost finished up cleaning the kitchen. He knew he might have hurt Stella's feelings by walking out on her like that. But he had no idea Stella had seen the tape and actually heard what he had revealed. He knew he should tell her the truth. They've been going circles for so long and Mac remembered what he promised to him self while Stella was still missing. He had promised to him self that he would tell Stella about his feelings if he got the chance to see her again. But why it was this hard?

After Mac was finished up in the kitchen he walked back to the living room. He saw Stella sitting on the couch in silence and probably in her thoughts.

"You want to talk about what happend to you?" Mac carefully said as he reached up to the couch. That wasn't the best question but he had to start somewhere.

"Not really." Stella said quietly and looked down on her hands.

"I understand that." Mac said and moved to sit next to Stella on the couch.

After sitting all quiet for a while Mac spoke up again "You know, I saw a tape as well."

"I know."

"I know you went through a hell and it killed me to watch you go through all that. It killed me to know I couldn't do anything to stop it. All those beatings, touches..." Mac grinded his teeth "...lifting your shirt up, that..that forced kiss..." Mac felt his temper building up again but then Stella cut him off.

"Stop!" she said loudly but then lowered her voice "I don't want to talk about it. It's...It's too painful."

"I'm sorry." Mac regret bringing all that up "But I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Thank you." after thinking for a while Stella continues "I did wanted to talk to you but you walked away."

Mac hung his head he knew he had screwed up "I'm sorry. It's just..."

Stella cut him off again "No need to explain Mac. I know you. I just hoped that at least this once you wouldn't have shut me out." Stella said disappointed and irritated.

"I'm sorry." Mac tried.

Stella just nodded and let out a deep sigh "I'm tired. Maybe I should try to get some sleep."

Stella wasn't in the mood of talking. Not after when Mac walked out on her.

Mac gently ignored her "Maybe we should talk things through."

"I already tried. Now I'm tired and I just want to get some rest." Stella tried to push her point through.

"Stella..."

"No. Please Mac." Stella stood up from the couch.

"Okay." Mac said quietly he didn't want this day end like this but he decided to give some space for her.

"I can take the couch."

Mac shook his head. "That is not an option."

"Mac, it's fine."

"No. It's not fine."

Stella turned around and looked down on Mac "You're not sleeping on a couch either."

"True. We will share the bed." Mac said while he walked past by her "I need to keep an eye on you." he reasoned.

At first Stella was surprised by Mac's words. But then Stella wasn't sure if she was just too tired to argue or if she really wanted to share the bed with Mac but she decided not to question it. "Okay. I'll go brush my teeth."

"I'll be in the bedroom." Mac said before disappearing to his bedroom.

Stella took her toothbrush out of her bag and made her way to the bathroom.

While brushing her teeth she looked at her reflection from the mirror in front of her. When she bend down to spit to the sink and when straighten up again she saw Hannigan standing behind her. Stella gasped in horror and quickly turned around. When she turned around she didn't saw anyone. Her heart was beating fast and she tried to calm her self _"It was just your imagination." _she told her self. It had felt so real and all the horror came back to her mind. All what she'd been through flashed before her eyes and she had to shook her head and close her eyes to make them disappear.

Mac was in the bedroom making the bed ready when Stella walked in the room. When he looked up to her he saw her standing next to the bed white as a sheet and she looked quite shaken up.

"Stella are you all right?" he said with concern.

Stella snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No really, I'm fine." she tried to assure him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she tried with a weak smile "I'm just tired. That's all."

Mac wasn't still buying it but he let it be. "Okay. I'll be right back." and with that he headed to the bathroom leaving Stella alone in the bedroom.

Stella let out a deep breath. She knew she should take a sleeping pill but she knew it would make her disorderly and she didn't really want to rely on the pills. She was sure she'd be tired enough to fall a sleep without a pill so she slipped under the covers. She laid down on her back carefully. Feel of warm and soft bed made her relax. It felt so good after trying to sleep on a rock hard mattress and tied up to the bed frame. She shook her head again. She should try not to think about bad things just before falling a sleep.

When Stella heard footsteps approaching the bedroom she turned her focus to the doorway. Mac had turned off the lights from the livingroom and the kitchen. Now he stood on the doorway and looked down on Stella "Are you set up?"

"Yes."

After getting the answer from Stella he turned off the lights from the bedroom. Only a little lamp on the bedside table brought light to the room.

Mac walked to the other side of the bed, he took off his pants but left the boxers and a t-shirt on before getting under the covers as well.

"Good night Stella." he said softly.

"Good night Mac." Stella answered as softly as he did.

Mac turned off the light and settled down. After getting a comfortable position silence filled the room. If they listened carefully they could hear each others breathings.

"Stella.."

"Yes?"

"Everything is going to be ok." Mac knew that wasn't the thing he had meant to say at first but somehow he had backed away from it.

"I know." Stella said quietly.

Mac was finally about to fall a sleep after listening Stella's breathing and every move she made. But then he noticed the change in Stella's breathing and he could feel the bed shaking just a little bit.

Mac knew exactly what was happening.

"Stella?" he started carefully trying not to startle her "What's wrong?" he got up to a sitting position.

Stella didn't answer. It broke Mac's heart hearing her crying and not saying anything.

He could see her lieing on the bed back towards to him "Stella, talk to me." he tried again.

"I thought I saw him." Stella finally said quietly between breaths.

Mac hardly heard what she said but he was sure he heard her right "Where?"

Stella got up and sat on the edge of the bed "In the bathroom."

"He wasn't real." Mac said and watched Stella as she hang her head down and wipe off her tears.

"I know."

"Hannigan is dead. I killed him."

"I know that too but what I saw seemed so real."

Mac moved agross the bed and came to sit next to Stella "He can't hurt you anymore."

"He still keeps haunting me just like he said he would."

"I know it's going to take a while to get through this but you're safe here. I don't let anything bad happen to you." Mac laid his hand on her shoulder to assure her.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep." Stella quietly admitted.

"Did you take the sleeping pills?"

"No. I don't want them."

"I know what you mean. I didn't take mine when...Claire died."

"I remember. How did you get through?"

"It takes time. And it takes a friend." Mac was refering to Stella "You were there for me and you pulled me through the bad times." after a little pause he continues "We'll get through this Stella."

He reached out and turned her face so she was face to face with him. He cupped her face with his hands and brushed the tears away from her cheeks.

"Let me take care of you."

Stella looked into Mac's eyes. She though she saw affection, security, careness and...maybe even love in Mac's eyes.

"There is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time." Mac carefully started and tried to find the right words "I...I love you Stella." he finally blurted out.

Stella was holding her breath. Was she really hearing this? Is Mac actually telling her he loves her?

Both of her questions were answered when Mac brought his lips against hers and kissed her softly. The kiss was tender and it was everything that Stella had dreamed on but unfortunately it all ended way too soon as Mac pulled away. But they never broke their eye contact. Stella brought her hands up and cupped Mac's face just like he had cupped hers.

Mac was anxiously waiting for Stella to say something.

Between her breaths she managed to say "I love you too." and a tear escaped from her eye.

Joy and happiness filled Mac. All his worries and walls came crashing down. He felt like his heart was finally set free.

Stella pulled Mac into another kiss. This time it was more passioned and they both hunger for more. But the kiss was soon broken when they both pulled away and winced. They both had their bruised lips and their passionate kiss was little bit too rough.

Both held their lips and then looked at it each others "We might have to take baby steps." Stella said and chuckled.

"I think you're right." Mac smiled and after a little pause he continues "Come here." he said and laid down on a bed.

Stella watched as he got under the covers and motioned her to come next to him. Stella didn't waste no time. She snuggled up to him and Mac put his arm around her. Stella laid her head on Mac's chest and let out a reliefed sigh.

For a moment they both were in silence before Mac spoke up "I'm not sure why I went to Ground Zero. I always go there when I want to speak with Claire but I don't know why I went there this time. But when I left there I knew something. I knew there was no going back to the way the things were before."

When it comes to Claire, Stella knows it's a hard subject for Mac. Even when the years has passed by. She knew about his trips to Ground Zero but he never explained why he goes there and she has never asked. She felt like it was something so personal for Mac that she didn't need to know the reason.

"I knew I can't give up. There are so many things I haven't told to you. I already lost Claire and there was so many words left unsaid. I wasn't about to loose you. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Oh Mac." she said affectionaly and she ran her hand along his chest.

"I don't know why I waited this long. And how it took this long for me to realize how much you mean to me. It almost took me to loose you and that scares me. I need you Stella."

Mac's sudden openness surprised Stella she had to think for a moment for her next words.

She gave a quick kiss on Mac's cheek "You got me. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere either. Not this time, not ever. I almost left and now I see how big mistake that would've been."

"I actually for a moment thought you left. And that's what Hannigan tried to make me believe at first."

"Why did you thought like that? There was no way I could've left. That wasn't an option anymore."

"I saw you with Peyton and you told me you were going to London with her and I assumed..."

Mac cut her off "Peyton never meant to me as much as you do." Mac admitted shortly.

Stella knew this wasn't a place or time to talk more about Peyton.

"There was times when I didn't know what to believe and I was loosing track of time and...I was about to give up at some point." Stella admitted "But then I remembered you telling me several times how strong you think I am and I guess I wasn't going to let you down. You kept me going. I wanted to see you again."

Mac was glad to hear Stella opening up as well "I felt like I was loosing my hope at some point. We had no clues and we didn't know which way to go next. I knew you as being a strong and tough person would buy us some time but I knew you can't keep that up forever."

"I tried. I tried so hard to get out of that place but everytime he was there to stop me. He said that I was going to start a new life with him and I would never get away. And so many times I had to fight back so he wouldn't touch me or.." her voice started to trail off and Mac held her tighter.

"It's ok Stella. It's ok." Mac tried to soothe her.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again and saying good bye..." Stella started to sob and she grasped Mac's shirt to hold him even closer to her.

"I'm here. I'm right here. I got you." Mac soothed her and held her close.

Mac let her cry. He knew she needed to do that as a one part of her healing process. He knew the only thing he was able to do right now was to hold her and be there for her. Just like she was there for him all those years ago.

When she stopped crying and found her voice again she raised up from Mac's embrace and started to brush her tears away "I'm a mess." she said with a weak chuckle.

Mac raised up as well "No you're not. You're beautiful." he told her and helped her to brush her tears away.

"Thank you Mac." she said softly.

"What for?"

"Being here for me."

Mac lifted up Stella's chin so she made an eye contact with him "Always."

Stella slowly brought her lips close to Mac's and they shared another tender kiss.

"Come on. Let's try to get some sleep." Mac said after the kiss and laid back down on his back.

Stella joined him and they settled down once again like they were before.

"I'm glad you took my offer and came home with me."

"I'm glad too." she said and let out a sigh of happiness "Feels like home."

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac."

They both fell in silence and listened each others breathings. They both knew that now they can finally rest. They have each others. They finally have their shared love which was hidden for so many years but was now finally set free. They both fell asleep with a hint of smile on their faces knowing that for now on it would all be more than just ok.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for following up my story. I had a great time writing it and I enjoyed and appreciated each review that I received. It's been a great ride. You have all been awesome! Thank you. I have this new fanfiction idea in my head but I'm still not sure if I'm going to start writing it. But you never know. Maybe we meet again in the future. ;-) But until then...take care everyone! Enjoy our Smacked love and don't loose your faith on them.**

**Peace & Love**


End file.
